<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The curse whenever I love you by beginningblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487869">The curse whenever I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue'>beginningblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin’s beard, Harry Potter only wants to spend the fourth year safely in the fourth grade. Why would the young Voldemort appear in Hogwarts on the first day of school and let him sleep in the same bed, Merlin, said absolutely Improve relationship? ! He will never be friends with him, Voldemort is the only mortal enemy since his birth!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Relationship, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Time Travel - Relationship, Tomarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. welcome to 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom Riddle, for a fourteen-year-old student, looks very mature. He has a slender figure, thin lips, pointed nose, drooling black hair, a very handsome face, polite and elegant manners, is a quiet, diligent model student, every year can get the first but always modest and polite, every teacher likes him, except for a teacher.</p><p>Although he was a mixed race, he was their leader and respected king in Slytherin. Riddle is admired every day by girls from different colleges. Although he is a fourteen-year-old boy who, of course, knows what love includes "sex", he doesn't have "love" and has the idea that he has experienced it first-hand in an orphanage.</p><p>The nuns' relentless indifference, the struggle between the children... Because the strange has been suffering from isolation, no one and he to make friends, no one cares about him, he here understands the vicious human nature, endless struggle and understanding of the continuous loneliness and hatred, on the contrary kind, kind, a naive, do not know how foolish the world is the adjective. He always thought so, even when he met Abraxas Malfoy, a follower from an ancient, pure-blood edited family, who was more solid.</p><p>Riddle, who was up in the fourth grade, found that he had not yet fully understood the wizarding world, and that a lot of deep magic spells, magic potions... wait he wants to study madly and absorb it as quickly as possible, so he recently stayed in the library to read books and make himself strong. Today, as usual, Riddle reads books in the library until it closes.</p><p>When he walked into the college dorm room, "Tom, you came back late this evening. Dressed in a gorgeous robe, Abraxas Malfoy, who owns the crescent-colored hair of his family, asked him loudly.</p><p>"Abraxas, I don't remember that I need to explain my whereabouts to you?" Riddle smiled slightly when he heard the words, and said calmly to his bedroom partner, using his low voice like a sweet cello.</p><p>"Tom... I'm just worried about your safety, if you know, you are our great king, and we will always follow you." Abraxas Malfoy heard Riddle's every word to hide his displeasure, and the clever one could not sense the emotions of their king, and immediately walked up to him with a slight bow to show his loyalty.</p><p>"..." Riddle raised an eyebrow and faced the next heir to the ancient family he was facing, thinking that his great future would require his power, because there are certain parts of pure-blood wizards in the wizarding world. He must now recruit his supporters, of course Abraxas Malfoy is one of them.</p><p>"Is that right, Abraxas?" </p><p>"Of course.”</p><p>At night, Tom Riddle leans on his bed, black bedspreads, silver-grey sheets, dark green curtains hanging between bedposts, silver and green play absolutely dominant, and of course clearly in line with their great founder, Salazar Slytherin, who founded the College Totem Sea Snake logo.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt a powerful flow of magical power around him. When he opened his eyes, he found a blue light in front of him. The light revolved forward. Riddle's body, who was unable to react in the future, rolled up and accompanied him. With a crackle, the bed that was originally filled with people became empty.</p><p>"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione with long brown hair, wore their school robe to Harry, who also wore a dress, "You've been a little weak since the last Quidditch World Cup, " Dark Mark " She showed a worried expression, she was really worried about Harry's safety, and now the dead of the world are openly using the " Dark Mark ", which is very dangerous for them, and Harry's lightning scar is painful because of that spell.</p><p>She must protect Harry, protect her good friend Harry Potter.</p><p>"I, I'm fine. Harry was pulled back into his consciousness by Hermione's voice, and he pulled open the corners of his mouth with a weak smile.</p><p>"Really?" </p><p>"Hey, Hermione, why are we putting on our robes, but it's just a school day?" With red-haired Ron behind Harry, he pulled the corner of his robe with his hand and said to them. Harry, at Ron's caution, found each of their students wearing college robes as if they were preparing for an important ceremony. When Harry turned his head, only to see Hermione, she shook her head in silence.</p><p>They walked through the entrance hall, into the right-hand gate, and the dining room in front of them was a gorgeous decoration for the opening banquet, with hundreds of candles still floating above the dining room, four gold cups and gold plates on the long table of the college shimmering in candlelight, looking magnificent.</p><p>They sat down at Gryffindor's table, and Harry habitually looked up at the restaurant's main staff's table, and found most of the school's teachers sitting there, with the diminutive spell teacher Professor Flitwick nesting on a large cushion, and the herbal teacher Professor Sprout sitting next to him, with his fluttering gray hair obliquely wearing a wizard's storonhat. She is chatting with a professor in the astronomical sinney district.</p><p>On the other side of professor Carrow's side is professor Snape, his most hated teacher at Hogwarts  a waxy face, a nose hook, greasy-haired magic medicine teacher, Professor Snape, and Harry has not forgotten his cynicism after successfully helping Sirius escape in front of him last year, while his other side seat was empty and presumably Professor McGonagall's seat. Next to the empty seat, the central seat of the dining table is the seat of the current headof at Hogwarts, Principal Dumbledore, with an armchair made of gold, but he is not in his seat.</p><p>"Principal Dumbledore... Where is it?" Harry said it unconsciously, and Hermione, next to him, seemed to be unable to hear what he said, and she looked up at the direction of the staff's table.</p><p>"Where's the new Professor of Defence Against the Dark?" </p><p>They never had a Professor of Defence Against the Dark who could live for more than a year. So far, Harry’s favorite is Professor Lupin, who resigned last year after he was found to be a werewolf.</p><p>"Maybe they can't find anyone at all!" Hermione said worriedly.</p><p>At that time, the door of the restaurant was open and the room was quiet. Professor McGonagall led a long line of first-year freshmen to the staff table. As they lined up, walked along the staff table, then stopped to stand in line with the other students. Professor Meg, on the other hand, placed a three-legged stool from the staff table in front of the freshman in the first grade, with an old, dirty wizard hat on it. A crack on the edge of its cap opened like a mouth, and it was now ready to sing loudly.</p><p>It was then that the door of the restaurant suddenly opened, and it appeared that their principal, Principal Dumbledore, was wearing a gorgeous dark-green robe embroidered with many stars and moon patterns, long silver hair and silver curling in candlelight and beside him a boy in a Slytherin College uniform tattooed on one of Hogwarts's four colleges with a slender, polite and elegant face.</p><p>Everyone in the restaurant was paying attention to both of them, and Harry's eyes were on the boy, whose eyes were dark and dark, and he found the boy's face surprisingly familiar.</p><p>The boy was his only enemy since birth, Thomas Marvolo Riddle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Your name is Tom Fortes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The classification ceremony was completed, and the "Triwizard Tournament", which had been suspended for more than a century, was re-run at their school, Hogwarts, and competed at the other two other magical schools in Europe, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute.</p><p>However, this year a restriction on the need to be over 17 years of age or older has been imposed, and the results will be announced at halloween banquets. Halfway through, Principal Dumbledore also introduced their new black magic defense teacher Alastor Moody, with long hair of a long hair-like hair, scars on the skin of his face and hands, one eye small and dark, and the other with bright blue eyes.</p><p>After the dinner, Principal Dumbledore informed Harry that he would come to the principal's room immediately, and Harry knew why Dumbledore had found him, because his enemy was here!</p><p>When he came to the principal's office, he found only him and Dumbledore, and Voldemort did not seem to be here. Dumbledore then patiently narrates the presence of Voldemort.</p><p>"Principal Dumbledore, I don't understand what you mean?" Standing in the principal's room, Harry, with his frown and an unbelievably expression, wondered what he had just heard.</p><p>"Harry, Tom came to 1994 because of the time of his mishap, and he's just a normal fourteen-year-old student like you, and he's not killing your parents, our enemy Voldemort. Dumbledore sitting in gold lace and a crimson-covered royal bench said patiently.</p><p>"No, it's impossible, even if he's a fourth-grader, doesn't mean he's kind in his heart, he doesn't think about his life, maybe he's planned to kill... " Harry says, as if he had exhausted all his power to reject Dumbledore's words, his years of discontent and hatred for Voldemort.</p><p>"Harry, you must know that Tom is now a shadow less Voldemort, he is not Voldemort, and we can change him with love. Dumbledore frowned slightly, showing a helpless expression, but his voice still spoke softly.</p><p>"Change him with love...change destiny..." Harry said silently.</p><p>The door, suddenly sounded a knock, polite three syllables, buckles -- buckles -- buckles.</p><p>Dumbledore waved his wand on his desk, and the door opened, appearing the last thing Harry wanted to see. "Tom, I'm sorry to make you wait. Dumbledore smiled lovingly at tom Riddle, a student of fifty-four years.</p><p>"No, Professor Dumbledore." Riddle responded politely. He noticed that there was still someone in the principal's room, so he moved his head to Harry, just in time with Harry's emerald pupils that stirred countless rippling emerald green lake water. He suddenly felt that a boy about his age sent him a deep resentment.</p><p>"Tom, this is Harry Potter, a student of Gryffindor.”</p><p>Riddle nodded politely to Harry.</p><p>Dumbledore exhaled again, "Tom, I've told Harry about you, and he's happy to help you with your life at Hogwarts." Finally he smiled again.</p><p>Harry heard, his eyes slightly staring at the surprise, and instead Riddle smiled with a senseless expression.</p><p>"But Tom now needs to reassign the college first." Harry felt a pleasant feeling as dumb do the words. He observed Duridre's face as Dumbledore's words changed slightly.</p><p>Harry swears that he saw Tom Riddle's face cold.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, why do I need to re-assign the college?" Tom still said to Dumbledore with a cold face.</p><p>"Oh, Tom, you're a Slytherin College student, but it was more than fifty years ago, " Said Dumbledore, with a hint of curiosity in his eyes, "Of course you put on your Sorting Hat again, and you might send Slytherin as much as you did." Dumbledore winked at them.</p><p>Harry swore again, no, to make sure Dumbledore was intentional.</p><p>Similarly, Riddle determined that his morphology teacher, more than 50 years ago, wanted him to be assigned to other colleges.</p><p>"Now let's sort the ceremony!" </p><p>"Well, Tom. Dumbledore waved to the high stool.</p><p>"Please sit down." </p><p>Riddle walked toward the stool. As he sat down and waited, he found the boy named Harry Potter watching him, and he didn't understand the look on the boy's face until Dumbledore put his hat on his head. The hat could not cover his eyes, but it was right in the middle of his forehead, but he still saw Harry staring at him without mercy.</p><p>/ Hello, Mr. Riddle. Isn't that weird? /<br/>
/ Yes, that's right.  / Riddle thought. </p><p>A faint chuckle filled his ears.</p><p>/ God, Mr. Riddle couldn't think of another classification college for you! /<br/>
/.../ Riddle is speechless.<br/>
/ Oh, yes. I guess I should decide your college. You are a great Slytherin heir, and that is a very proud feature. /<br/>
/Ok-/<br/>
/ However, a few years ago I remember assigning Mr. Potter the same difficulties, he sandwiched between Slytherin and Gryffindor, but his soul was very pure in both. I think he should have assigned Slytherin, but unfortunately he insisted on joining Gryffindor. /</p><p>After Riddle heard the words, he moved his attention to Harry, who was talking to Riddle, but quickly moved away. It was in mind that he would be in the future.</p><p>/ Oh, I almost forgot to assign you a college... So... what's the thing? /<br/>
/ Gryffindor. /<br/>
/ Gryffindor, Mr. Riddle, do you want to send to Gryffindor College? /<br/>
/ Yes, I am. /<br/>
/ That's good... Gryffindor! /</p><p>Riddle felt his hair pushed aside and his hat removed from his head. Riddle didn't find his school uniform tattooed with Slytherin, and in a flash it changed into Gryffindor's school uniform. He just looked at Harry's face, who was trying to exchange his eyes with Dumbledore with the most angry eyes, and Dumbledore looked excited. Riddle immediately pulled a smile on his lips, and he began to understand why Dumbledore had reassigned to the college.</p><p>Harry is now very angry and disgusted, although his scars do not hurt, but he can not understand why the Sorting Hat so decided, now he needs to act with him, how disgusting. Harry and Riddle walked out of the principal's room in silence, and they were now heading to Gryffindor.</p><p>Harry didn't want to talk to Riddle on the way, and when they got to the hallway, the other college girls saw Riddle's handsome face, visibly looking wildly admired at their new handsome male classmate, who smiled and waved to the group of girls.</p><p>Since his arrival in 1994, Riddle has found himself in a different era, and he immediately set out to find a school teacher, but not his own college teacher, but his metamorphosis teacher Dumbledore. He was helpless to tell Dumbledore about his situation, but he could not prove his identity in his pajamas, fortunately he carried with him made of yew wood, thirteen and a half inches long, with a phoenix tail feather wand, and Dumbledore told him that he came to 1994 because of time turmoil. A full fifty-four years was a long journey for him.</p><p>Fortunately, he just met their opening ceremony, or he would otherwise need to spend it in the library every day -- thanks to Dumbledore for getting his school items and clothes ready as soon as possible. But it's a good thing for him to come 50 years later, because he's found something interesting.</p><p>That was the Gryffindor boy Harry Potter in front of him, and he could see the boy's hatred of him, and although he couldn't understand why he hated him so much, he was enough to keep him at Hogwarts for fun.</p><p>As they reached the entrance to The Gryffindor Tower, Harry, who had been silent, turned to Riddle and said, "... When you go to the common room, don't talk, because you're the class-students we've never met before, they'll see you bombardyous, and of course Principal Dumbledore should have talked to you, " Harry said to him with a serious look at him, "so you start named Tom Fortes from the future, because your last name is in trouble here." . </p><p>"Why, Potter?" Riddle asked with a hint of doubt.</p><p>"Because of your name, you are famous at Hogwarts because you have served as a class leader, a student president, and received a special contribution award from the school. Harry said, "So you need to hide your last name, and that's what Principal Dumbledore agrees." Harry again looked into Riddle's eyes.</p><p>"No problem.”</p><p>Harry heard Riddle's words, and he couldn't help but suspect that his answer was followed by a conspiracy. But he saw Riddle look like he didn't care, relaxed a lot, and recalled what Dumbledore had said before, he was just an ordinary fourteen-year-old student. They finally reached the entrance to The Gryffindor Tower, which was hidden behind a picture of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.</p><p>"Password?" She asked in a voice as they walked in.</p><p>"Nonsense." Harry said the password that Dumbledore had just told him. Then the portrait opened up to reveal the hole in the wall, and Harry went in first, and Riddle followed.</p><p>The circular common room is filled with soft armchairs and dining tables, and a pile of beep-cracked firetorches are warm inside, red and gold, perfectly matching the totems of Gryffindor. Of course, Riddle hates those two striking colors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gryffindor College</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry found out that the common room, which was supposed to be a few, was where most of the students were, and he happened to have Ginny's brown eyes, and Harry evoked memories at the moment, fortunately Professor Dumbledore had modified Ginny's memory with a memory spell, and if not she had told the truth in horror. </p><p>"Harry, you're back, " appeared in front of them, as Both Hermione and Ron, who saw Harry, who was called to the principal's room by Dumbledore after the opening dinner. Hermione first found Riddle behind him in the restaurant.</p><p>"Oh, he's Tom, uh... Tom Fortes, the new fourth-grade placement student. Harry spits out his tongue and almost tells the truth, and although they are his best friend, they can't say in the crowded common room that they should find time to tell them everything. As he pondered how to tell them, he heard Riddle behind him smile at him gently. </p><p>"Hello." Riddle walked up to Harry and said politely to them.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, and you're a fourth grader. "Hermione politely held Riddle's hand.</p><p>At that time, Harry recalled how much Riddle hated Muggle-born students in the chamber in second grade, and now he shakes her hand.</p><p>"I'm Ron Weasley, and you can call me Ron. Ron nodded slightly to Riddle.</p><p>"Ron, Hermione, it's nice to meet you, and you can call me Tom. "</p><p>Harry saw Riddle smile dating them a friendly smile and found the Griffendo students behind them wanting to greet Riddle, and he immediately said, "Forsyth, you need a break, and I'll take you to the bedroom." Harry reached out and pulled Riddle's arm and said hurriedly. He ignored the eyes of the students in the common room and pulled Riddle to the spiral staircase. </p><p>They climbed the last spiral ladder to reach the bedroom at the top of the tower. There were five four-poster beds hanging from a crimson curtain on the side of the wall, and the owner's suitcase was lying securely at the foot of the bed.</p><p>At that time, Harry found himself holding his arm, which was not Tom's, and he immediately let go of his hand, "Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Move your head to the other side, said red-faced. Suddenly, Harry found that his scar did not hurt by touching Riddle, but rather because Riddle's contact gave off a warm feeling.</p><p>Lovely little thing!</p><p>Riddle struggled to contain his laughter and kept Harry from knowing, but his trembling shoulder had betrayed him.</p><p>Harry looked angry at him when he saw it, and his turquoise eyes stirred up again. Riddle's moment sfound how beautiful Harry's pupils were. Now, of course, he needs to calm the anger of the little lion in Gryffindor in front of him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, that... Which one is my bed?”</p><p>"Scared, oh... Your bed..." Suddenly frightened by this problem, Harry, his eyes looked left and right in their bedroom, found that there were only five large beds, can not accommodate six students to sleep, "So ... You'll sleep in my bed tonight, and tomorrow I'll tell Principal Dumbledore to solve the problem.”</p><p>"That... Where are you going to sleep? Riedel asked with a slight tenderness, but our Gryffindor Golden Boy could not smell the rare tenderness.</p><p>"I, yes... I'll sleep in his bed with Ron, and a bed can hold at least two people.”</p><p>Riddle sniffed, slightly frowning, wondering why the boy was willing to give him his warm bed, but he was wronged to sleep in the same bed as someone else, unwilling to sleep with him.</p><p>"You can sleep with me.”</p><p>"What?" Harry took a breath in reverse. He was frightened again by Riddle's words, and he didn't expect Riddle to invite him to sleep with him.</p><p>"No, no, I'm all sleeping with Ron, it's okay, no- -- " when Harry didn't finish, he was given a full-body lock and call spell by Riddle with a wand. His body could not move, as if petrified, and was summoned to Riddle's side and put on the bed.</p><p>He thought how he could not notice that Riddle's struck him, and did Riddle know he was his enemy?<br/>
However, he then saw Riddle calmly take off his school uniform and change into the pyjamas prepared by the family elf, with no intention of attacking further. During Riddle's dressing-up, our golden boy, red-faced and red-faced, turned his eyes to the other side, while Riddle, who had changed his pyjamas, slowly approached Harry, lying in bed, "I'm sorry, Potter, I'm a little tired, don't you mind if I'm holding you to sleep?" Riddle showed his rare gentle smile, playful eyes to Harry, and put his body up to the bed close to Harry's body and hugged him with his hands.</p><p>Of course, the very mind!</p><p>How could an angry Harry notice Riddle's tenderness, Ha used his best efforts to stare At Riddle's smiling face, and could not wait to use all the malicious spells against the man in front of him. Unfortunately, by Harry's heart with a thousand words cursing Riddle can not hear, but also his head close to Harry's neck, closed eyes curtain to absorb his unique faint grass flavor, unconsciously with that warm body gradually fell asleep.</p><p>Harry couldn't laugh or cry now, his body couldn't move, he could only look at the door of the bedroom, hoping his good friend Ron would find out his condition.</p><p>Unfortunately, his good friend is not so careful, because when he and Neville entered the bedroom, they had already eagerly climbed into their bed to sleep. As for Ding and Seamus when they saw Harry sleeping with Riddle, it was only slightly. He let out a slight smirk, then put on his pajamas and climbed into bed to sleep.</p><p>This time, Harry was really made by his roommate's classmates to cry and laugh, he had to close his eyes in the hope of falling asleep as soon as possible. In this evening bedroom people, lying in warm beds, listening to the storm raging outside the house, it is really comfortable. Harry fell asleep in Riddle's freezing temperature.</p><p>Harry never imagined that Tom Riddle was really tall and handsome, very talented student. It was clear that he was also an easy-to-attract and much-loved Prince Gryffindor.</p><p>Prince Gryffindor, no, is a disgrace to Gryffindor!</p><p>On one occasion, while Harry was talking to Hermione in the common room, they heard The Girls of Gryffindor talking about Riddle, saying that he was handsome and charming, that all college boys could not be compared to him, and that he was the Prince of Gryffindor. Of course, when he heard it, he kept throwing angry eyes at Riddle in his bedroom that night to demonstrate. </p><p>Bed?</p><p>Since the night of the opening ceremony, Harry took Riddle to the principal's room the next morning to find Dumbledore to discuss Riddle's bed, but when he told Dumbledore that there was no extra bed for him, a deceptive excuse, Harry was most angry that Reed said it was okay to sleep in a bed with him and that they needed to be close to the relationship...</p><p>Ah, Merlin, he doesn't expect any friendship with him!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prince Gryffindor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry looks back at Riddle in front of him, as they cross the wet vegetable garden path, and today they join Hufflepuff, arriving in the third greenhouse, Professor Sprout began to show the class the ugliest plantthey they've ever seen in their lives, in fact, they didn't look like plants, but rather a large pile of vertical, stuffed, obese black slugs emerging from the soil. They're all swaying slightly, and they're all shiny, looking like a big dragonfly filled with liquid.</p><p>"Who knows their names?" Professor Sprout looked at the students excitedly with her gray eyes.</p><p>At that time, Harry bowed his eyes and thought of their everything, Hermione, who would raise her hand to answer Professor Sprout's question. This time, however, it was not their hands raised, but the new Gryffindor Prince, next to Harry.</p><p>"Mr. Fortes?" </p><p>"Bubble stem, its pus has excellent efficacy, specifically for the treatment of particularly difficult face blisters of the good medicine, Professor Sprout." Riddle said slowly, his voice low and magnetic.</p><p>The greenhouse suddenly fell silent, as Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's classmates were startled by Riddle, and Hermione was already surprised, and Harry, though not surprised, had a unknowingly deepened impression of Riddle.</p><p>"Accurately, Gryffindor adds ten points." When Professor Sprout said this, there is no doubt that Tom Riddle has once again added his fame at Hogwarts. No, it is Tom Fortes's name that is famous here.</p><p>On the way to class, Harry looked at Riddle's face with a warning look, and the latter felt the little lion next to him staring at him with his turquoise eyes, and although he enjoyed his care, he hoped Harry would not look at him in anger. Then the class followed Professor Sprout's instructions and squeezed the pus of bubble stems with dragon skin gloves to collect them and put them in a bottle.</p><p>An echoing bell came from the castle through the damp campus, announcing that the time had come for class, and the class had asked Professor Sprout to leave and then packed up his gear and dispersed.</p><p>Because the next class is a lesson in the protection of magical animals, their teacher in the protection of magical animals, Rubeus Hagrid. And Harry, who knew Hagrid was Riddle's fifty-four-year-old schoolboy, was deliberately slowing down as they stepped down the lawn slope, allowing Hermione and Ron to walk up to him, and then he watched the machine pull him away from the rocks nearby, where he was talking to Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.</p><p>"Potter, how--"</p><p>Harry observed that there were no other students around them, "Our next class is a lesson in protecting magical animals with Slytherin, but the teacher who teaches the protection of magical animals is Rubeus Hagrid, you're Gryffindor's brother 54 years ago, and he doesn't know you exist, so you can't reveal that you're Tom Riddle, okay?" Then he lowered his voice and said.</p><p>"Rubeus Hagrid! Okay, I understand... But I can't imagine that he's a teacher in the course of protecting magical animals..." Riddle respond thoughtfully to Harry.</p><p>Harry saw him without accepting that he was his schoolboy, and now he is his teacher. But the good thing is that Riddle hasn't mentioned where he is 54 years later. But Harry had been worried that if he knew he was the big bastard in today's wizarding world, Voldemort, he would find himself. He can't let it happen, he's going to avoid it.</p><p>Harry looked up again to see if anyone next to them was listening to what they were saying, and at the same time found that Hermione, Ron and other Gryffindor students had gone to the hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest waiting for Hagrid and the Slytherin students. "In addition, Slytherin has a boy named Draco Malfoy. I believe you should know Malfoy's last name." Then, when he lowered his head, he saw Riddle nodded, "I warn...…I hope you don’t associate with him." He added.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>It seems that his past followers have spread their branches and leaves, cultivating excellent young masters who do not know the suffering of the world and the children of their typical enemy Gryffindor Weasley family. Unexpectedly, that much has changed in fifty-four years, so whether he himself has become a great wizard that no one knows, or is no longer alive.</p><p>Riddle didn’t know, but he felt that Harry and Dumbledore didn’t seem to want to tell him anything about him now, but that’s okay, because he had a way to gather information, but there was nothing like speaking softly to him in front of him. Harry Potter. Riddle's observations and personal contact with Harry and the classification hat in recent days are exactly the same, and they do have a Slytherin side. Unfortunately, most of him are Gryffindor.</p><p>"Because he hates every one of us at Gryffindor, " but apparently he's just targeting me. Harry mentioned Draco Malfoy, and couldn't help but remember his bad behavior, with an angry expression and said, "Even though you used to be Slytherin, now you are a student of Gryffindor, so I have an obligation to tell you." Harry remembered Riddle's side, immediately bowing his eyes full of indignant ness and saying in a helpless voice.</p><p>“...... I understand.” Riddle said softly.</p><p>Harry, as he hung his eyes, did not find Riddle's eyes looming in the faint red light of the moment.</p><p>At this moment, they heard Hagrid, who was already standing outside the wooden house, calling them, and Harry immediately took Riddle's arm and walked to the wooden house. As they approached, the whole class heard a weird rattle, sometimes dotted with a bang that sounded like a small explosion.</p><p>"Oh, what are these?" Ron, near Hermione, asked in a disgusting voice.</p><p>Following Ron’s voice, Harry moved his sights to the crate behind Hagrid, and found a group of shellless lobsters that looked deformed. They were terrifyingly pale in color, they looked sticky, and they were all over the body. It was full of feet, and there was no head at all. Each crate contained hundreds of shellless lobsters, each about six inches long, all squeezed into a mass and crawling slowly on top of each other, blindly bumping into the inside of the crate.</p><p>They have a very strong smell of rotting fish. Every short after, a shellless lobster "squirts" and spews a spark from its tail that spews straight into a few inches.</p><p>"Ron, they're Blast-Ended Skrewt that have just hatched, " Hagrid said proudly, "so you can feed them! " I think we can plan it!”</p><p>That's when, "Why would we want to keep them?" Said in a cold voice. Slytherin's last student has arrived. The speaker was Draco Malfoy, a boy with a good look, a pale face, light blond hair and cold grey eyes. Following him were two tall Vincent Kratha and Gregory Gower, they were giggling with Draco's words.</p><p>Hagrid seems to have been overwhelmed by the problem.</p><p>"What I ask is, what will they do?" Draco asked, "What are their characteristics?" He looked at the Blast-Ended Skrewt in the crates with a disgusted look.</p><p>Hagrid opened his mouth, apparently trying to think, "This will be our next lesson, Malfoy." You're just going to feed them a little bit more today, and now listen to me, you've got to take something different and try to feed them -- I haven't had this thing before, I don't know what they love to eat - I've got ant eggs, frog livers and some non-venomous grass snakes here, just a little bit of them.”</p><p>"First it's pus, now I'm going to feed that damn Blast-Ended Skrewt.” Seamus on Ron's right whispered.</p><p>They began to scratch the ant eggs, frog liver and non-poisonous grass snake colloids, and fed them into the big head shrimp in the crate. It's like Harry grabbed a squeaky frog liver and put it in a crate for them to eat. But Harry couldn't bear the suspicion in his heart. He always felt that the shrimp had no mouth.</p><p>Pop!<br/>
Oh!</p><p>In The Ding Thomas near Harry suddenly yelled, and because the tail of the tail of the nail shrimp suddenly exploded and rushed back, knocked harry behind him, just as Harry nearly fell to the ground, behind him from just been silent in their nearby Riddle in time to hold him, but instead Dintomas fell to the ground. Harry, who had failed to wake up from shock, did not find himself in Riddle's arms now.</p><p>"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione, next to Harry, asked in a hurry. Ron, who was supposed to take some frog livers, also ran over in panic, and Hagrid hurried over, looking very worried.</p><p>"I' I'm fine, " Harry said, somewhat weakly, as he recovered his voice from the shock. Then he found himself in Riddle's arms and immediately blushed, "Thank you... You. Then he said with his head bowed in a weak voice.</p><p>"Harry, I'm sorry!" Dean Thomas, who was lifted up by Seamus, turned his head and said to Harry.</p><p>Just then, the tail of the Blast-Ended Skrewt in the crate not far in front of them suddenly exploded again, "a spark of the ripples" sprang straight in front of them, and Hagrid, in front of Harry and Riddle, dodged in time, and Ron quickly pulled her back to the right.</p><p>But Harry, who couldn't make a dodge in time, was spewing sparks as he approached him, " Relashio!" Harry suddenly heard a spell.</p><p>In an instant, Harry was held in his arms by Riddle behind him. And the sparks that spewed out, because of the spell, immediately changed direction from their front and bounced back from the front.</p><p>"Wow, how did Harry feel when he heard you were rescued by Tom Fortes?" Suddenly from their side, Fred and George sat next to their brother and said to Harry in front of them.</p><p>"Scared, oh, oh... Very good. Harry was pulled back into his consciousness by Fred and George's voice, and it was clear that Harry had not yet been able to reply from the experience he had just experienced.</p><p>"Yeah, he's great, a fourth-grader can calmly cast a spell, " Fred said to them, with an appreciative expression on his face, "Instead our little Ron..." But when it comes to Ron, Fred looks at Ron, whose mouth is full of potatoes, and he makes an unsperched expression with George.</p><p>They were sitting at the Gryffindor table enjoying their lunch time, because the magical animal protection class was over long ago, and they had finished feeding the catfish in the crate awkwardly. However, there was also a round of applause. It was a pity that it was not the teacher who gave them the magical animal protection class, but Riddle who saved Harry.</p><p>When Harry returned to Riddle's arms again, he felt the throbbing sound of Riddle's heart, holding him tightly in his hand, reflecting that Riddle was in fact frightened by the situation, but he was in a panic to protect Harry from injury. Should he have left the shadow of Voldemort and considered becoming friends with him, changing his and Riddle's fate?</p><p>"I saved Hermione, he was -- " When Ron tried to say what he thought, he was stared at by Hermione beside him.</p><p>Harry saw his friends. Although he wanted to know about Hermione and Ron about Riddle, he had reached an agreement with Dumbledore not to tell a third party to know. He also thought that when Ron heard this Angry, he must threaten to destroy Dumbledore's office, and then ask Dumbledore to expel Riddle from Hogwarts. After that, Ginny’s near-death experience is hard to forget. It is true that banishing Riddle would not give Voldemort a chance to rebirth.</p><p>And he believes Dumbledore is the wisest wizard in today's world, and in any case, as long as Dumbledore believes that Riddle is still a threat to their lives, he will never expose his students to danger.</p><p>"So where are our heroes now?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Our Prince Gryffindor, you're here." When Riddle entered the office, Dumbledore, who was sitting in an armchair, opened his mouth to greet him.</p><p>“Professor Dumbledore, I don't think you'll pay attention to the gossip among the students.” Riddle sniffed and raised eyebrows.</p><p>"Oh, Tom, sometimes the principal needs to care about the problems between the students and give them proper tips to solve them." Dumbledore said with a derogatory smile to Riddle.</p><p>"Is it like now?" </p><p>"Of course not, Tom, I wonder how you're going this week. Dumbledore drew a chair in front of Riddle with a wand, and it seemed that Dumbledore was going to talk to him for a long time, and he thought about it and decided to sit down.</p><p>Riddle slowly walked toward the dining room hall, and he pondered dumbled what Dumbledore had just said. Dumbledore did ask him how well he studied when he first started, but was quick to ask how his relationship with Harry was going, and it was clear that he should have known about his rescue.</p><p>He did have a sense of loneliness about Harry as a boy. He couldn't resist asking about Harry's life, and when Dumbledore said that Harry had grown up in the care of his loved ones, he wondered whether the children who lived in the care of their loved ones should be naive and ignorant of the world's suffering, but why his face always appeared his unique lonely expression.</p><p>When he arrived at the restaurant, he happened to meet Harry's emerald green eyes, and he walked towards them slowly and sat on the empty seat next to Harry. Simos beside them suddenly laughed. "Why are they so happy?" Riddle asked.</p><p>"Oh, they're saying that Malfoy was transformed by Professor Moody's transformation into a magical bouncing ferret. " Said Ron, who couldn't help laughing, as Harry and Hermione both laughed and Riddle smiled. Then Hermione started adding some roast beef to each of them.</p><p>"But he might have really hurt Malfoy, " she said, "so it would be a good thing to say that Professor McGonagall came out to stop it."</p><p>"Hermione!" Ron said angrily, eyes like a big eye, "This is the best moment of my life, why do you go to sweep my fun ah!"</p><p>Hermione snorted impatiently when she saw it, and then wolfed down the roast beef in front of her.</p><p>"Hermione, don't tell me you're going to the library again at night?" Harry looked at Hermione and said.</p><p>"No, Harry, I have a lot of things to do. Hermione replied incoherently.</p><p>"But you made an appointment with us to do your homework, but you--"</p><p>"You can ask someone for help," she said, and in just five minutes, she wiped out the food on the plate and got up and left.</p><p>In the evening, Harry walked to his bedside after the shower and found all their dorm-room classmates asleep, as long as Riddle, who was reading the book, looked at him and moved out of his position to sit down with Harry. </p><p>"Potter, I want to ask you a question?" Riddle thoughtfully placed the books on his hands on their bedside tables and turned his head and asked Harry.</p><p>"No, no problem, you ask?" Harry was frightened, he muttered. Riddle prevented them from waking up to their classmates, pulling down the curtain around the four-poster bed in front of Harry and castasilent spells around the curtain.</p><p>"Have you been adopted by a loved one?" "I learned from Dumbledore, " Riedel said. But he saw Harry frowning and said it again.</p><p>"...I was adopted by my uncle's family, but..." Harry said at this point, he showed an expression that he didn't want to mention, "They just want me to do housework and eat the bread they gave me until I was eleven. So far," he said softly.</p><p>“...... Your life seems to be... " Riddle said with a meaningful look.</p><p>"Yeah, I just had a sad childhood. Harry mocked himself and climbed into the bed to take off his crimson, woolly round collar, "and you can call me Harry." Said to Riddle.</p><p>"Really?" You can also call me Tom Riddle heard Harry's permission to call his name, and felt a little warmth in his heart, a wonderful feeling of silence and unspeakableness, he said with an unconscious smile.</p><p>"Tom, why don't you go to bed." After Harry had finished, he had sorted out the crimson sheets and put them on their bodies, and he lay on the left side of the bed, while Riddle, of course, listened to Harry and lay on his right.</p><p>Soon, Riddle, who had been sleeping with his eyes closed, opened his eyes carefully to ensure that the teenager next to him did not wake up, but instead of walking away, he watched the sleeping Harry with his obsidian eyes.</p><p>This behavior seems to be his routine every night, and the sleeping Harry is as beautiful as a doll, but the lightning scar on his forehead has ruined his beauty. He is an astonishing boy. He defeated " You-Know-Who " when he learned that he seemed to be a baby from other classmates. He should be proud of that, but he did not, but was humble and polite.</p><p>He also learned from the teacher that his grades were excellent, especially the flight class, but the worst thing was that he thought simple magic Potions, but the results were much better, because he had the help to complete the course magic potion. Thinking of it here, he gently stroked Harry's white face, and he again found Harry's eyelashes long and curved, with a cherry-red color. Riddle grew to think Harry was really a girl, and at that time, he had a voice in his head.</p><p>Kiss his little mouth like a cherry!</p><p>Riddle's obsidian pupil suddenly appeared a hint of red, the familiar voice kept tempting him, kissing the small mouth slightly open in front of him, and he kissed Harry's mouth in a distrance.</p><p>On this night, Harry felt a slight kiss on his lips between the vagueness of consciousness. The next morning, when he woke up, he stroked his lips and looked puzzled at Riddle's handsome sleeping face.</p><p>It was his kiss... I...... No, it can't be... It's an illusion... When Harry comforted himself, he found his waist tightly held by Riddle's hand, and he immediately red-faced lying open the big hand, but carefully and gently removed it. At that time, he saw Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus in the bedroom, none of them woke up, and he decided to go into the bathroom to clean up, and he walked silently to his cabinet and picked up a towel and went to the bathroom.</p><p>The next two days were calm and nothing important, and the only thing worth mentioning was that, when Neville was on the potion, he burned his sixth kettle, Harry, who was used to it, and Riddle, apart from seeing how Neville first made his big kettle explode, frowned a little, but then he was as accustomed to them as he was.</p><p>After a summer vacation, Professor Snape's revenge seemed to have reached a new level, and he immediately punished Neville's labor service ruthlessly and forced him to dig out all the entrails of a bucket of horned toads, which made him almost spirited when he returned. collapse. Afterwards, Hermione taught him to cast a decontamination spell to clean the horns of the toad from his nails.</p><p>This afternoon's course is all of Gryffindor's fourth-graders, the first of whom are full of expectations for Alastor Moody's class, so after they've had lunch, even the class bells haven't sounded, and everyone has arrived spontaneously early, waiting in line to enter the classroom.</p><p>Only Hermione and Riddle didn't get together, and they didn't arrive in time until they started class.</p><p>"Me, me..."</p><p>Hermione gasped for running, and said, "We just got a paper in the library about the history of magic." Riddle, beside her, said.</p><p>"Well, come on, or we won't be able to take a good seat." Harry looked at them and said.</p><p>"Ah... Harry, it would be nice for me to sit down with Tom.”</p><p>As they walked to the four seats at the desk, Hermione suddenly spoke to the seated Harry and Ron, ignoring Ron's surprised appearance and turning to the empty seat opposite them.</p><p>Riddle then smiled and accompanied Hermione to the opposite seat, and as they sat down, Harry heard Hermione say "thank you" to Riddle.</p><p>At that time, they heard Moody's signature footsteps, was running down the corridor, and then he stepped into the classroom, still looking as strange and scary as ever. They could see under his robe, revealing a claw-like wooden foot.</p><p>"Give me those books!" He roared, dragging the heavy steps step by step, walked to the table and sat down, "Those dull useless books, you don't need this thing!" They followed Moody's instructions and put The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Defense back into their bags, and Ron didn't seem too excited about what had just happened.</p><p>Moody took out the roll call book, shook off his mane-like white gray hair, revealed his twisted scar, and began to name. His normal eyes slipped down the list, but his magic eyes swayed and kept rolling, taking turns to stop on each of the students who answered "yes."</p><p>"Well, " he said after the last student responded, "You, Professor Lu Ping, your black magic defense teacher last year, gave me a letter telling me about your class." It seems that you have laid a pretty solid foundation in the area of the dark monster, you have learned the illusion monster, the red soft hat, the humbang, the roll and the roll, the river boy and the werewolf, right? There was an instant hum of consent in the classroom, except for Riddle.</p><p>Because although he was in the third grade in the classroom alone can easily deal with the dark monster.</p><p>"But in dealing with spells, you're seriously behind in terms of spells, " Moody said. " I have a whole year to teach you how to deal with black…"</p><p>Moody paused, his magic eyes rolled, and he said again: "Spells, they have many different powers and forms. Now listen to me. According to the regulations of the Ministry of Magic, I should only teach you how to cure spells, but Principal Dumbledore has a very high evaluation of the courage of the congressmen. He thinks that you should be able to cope with it, and I think the sooner you know what you must fight in the future, the better. Because if you even know what that thing is. Those wizards who want to cast illegal spells on you won't be polite to show you the exercises."</p><p>At that time, the class was silent, because they were frightened by Moody's words, except for Riddle, because Harry saw Riddle's eyes shining, and he was clearly interested in what Moody called the black spell.</p><p>"So... Who knows which spells will be subject to the harshest punishments under wizarding law? Several people, including Hermione and Ron, raised their hands hesitantly, and to Harry's surprise, Riddle did not raise his hand but looked quietly at Hermione's cheek.</p><p>After that, Harry could not have imagined that Ron would raise his hand to say one of the unforgiving spells of the "Imperio", and then Moody used the spell to control the spider show them, and showed the other two torture spells of the "Crucio" and the life-saving curse "Avada Kedavra". It is also described as one of three unforgiving spells that can keep the speller in Azkaban prison for life. Still in front of the class, and said Harry was the only one who had escaped under the spell of death.</p><p>At night, Harry didn't wait for them to get into bed early and lie down, but he didn't sleep and just closed his eyes, his mind kept recalling how he imagined his parents dying years ago, how Peter Pettigrew betrayed his parents, revealed their whereabouts to Voldemort, killed them in the hiding hut, how Voldemort killed his father first; how his father tried to stop him, and shouted for his wife to escape with him. Then Voldemort turned his hand to his mother, ordering her to step aside and let him kill him... And she didn't hold Harry tight, imploring Voldemort to let her die for him... So Voldemort simply killed her, and then pointed it at him with a wand...</p><p>"Harry... Harry...”</p><p>He felt someone trying to wake him up, and when he opened his eyes, they met Riddle's obsidian pupils, which reminded him of Voldemort's blood-red eyes. He didn't think much about it for a while, it was almost reflexive. He quickly pinched the pale neck of the opponent with both hands, his slender white fingers showed a deadly force capable of twisting his throat. Twisted desperately, as if grabbing a tool to vent the pain, he was driven by hatred, and now he ignored whether the man was Riddle or Voldemort.</p><p>When Riddle entered the bedroom, he immediately saw Harry as if he was surrounded by nightmares. He was struggling in pain, as if he had been subjected to a torture spell. He hurriedly climbed onto the bed and picked up Harry’s head and gently awakened him. He wiped off the sweat that Harry replaced with his hands.</p><p>Just as Harry opened his eyes, he saw eyes that looked like an abyss of hatred and fear. In an instant, he fell into the bed with Harry's sudden power and felt a strong pain. Because Harry was riding on his body and choking his neck.</p><p>"Whispering ... Harry......calm..." Riddle felt difficult to breathe and his eyes were blurred, but he kept awakening Harry's consciousness with a gentleness, regardless of his pain.</p><p>"Ah, don't be afraid... Harry, huh... I am here..."</p><p>But Harry couldn't seem to hear Riddle's call, and desperately twisted Riddle's neck, which gradually became bloodless over time, but Riddle did not give up, "Hoo... Harry Potter, you wake me up quickly!" He shouted at Harry with all his strength.</p><p>In an instant, When Harry stops moving and his hands unravel, Riddle sucks like air, "coughs, coughs..." but because of his strong absorption, he can't stop gasping and coughing at Harry.</p><p>Riddle saw Harry stopping his movements. He immediately pulled Harry to his feet. The situation changed. He was on top of Harry, but they didn't find his posture very ambiguous. Riddle prevented Harry from hurting madly again. He and himself shocked everyone in Gryffindor. He decided to pull down the curtain around the four-poster bed and waved his hand to cast a silent curse near the edge of the curtain. Although he should cast a whole body lock curse on Harry, but He did not do this.</p><p>"Harry, Harry, are you all right?" Riddle picked Up Harry again and held his face in one hand, gazing at his turquoise pupil and asking quickly.</p><p>At that time, Harry felt his face touched by a large hand with a little warmth, and he pulled back to his consciousness. He found Riddle's eyes with a worried emotion, and he wondered whether he could have imagined that Tom Riddle, the young man of Voldemort, would have a worried expression.</p><p>Tom Riddle?</p><p>Harry, who only now finds himself in Riddle's arms, looks red and hurriedaway as he leaves Riddle to the foot of the bed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what just happened..." Harry recalls that he just nearly killed Riddle, "Is there still a pain there?" He saw a distinctive five-finger red mark on Riddle's neck, and he asked in panic and worriedness.</p><p>"Oh... Those are the little things, are you better?" Riddle touched his neck, still in pain, but he saw Harry's worried little face and smiled at him.</p><p>"I, I..." Harry looked at Riell, saying, "I'm sorry..." He slowly stretched his hand toward Riddle's neck.</p><p>When Harry's little hand touched the red mark on his neck, he closed his eyes. He felt how Harry's little hand was cold and trembling gently stroking him, and he heard a slight cry.</p><p>Harry was crying, he was crying for him? Or was he sorry for what he had just acted on?</p><p>Riddle didn't want to know, because he hadn't seen or felt someone weeping for him, and Harry was the first person. When Riddle opened his eyes, he saw a tearful Harry, touching his face with a shaking little hand, his body slightly close to him. His nasal passage snorted a strong smell of Harry's uniqueness, the strangely soft silk squillbs on his chin, his neck, in addition to Harry's little hands, and the wet, warm mouth comforted, Riddle quietly held Harry's trembling body with both hands, while Harry buried his head in Riddle's arm bend and sobbing.</p><p>He looked at Harry's sleeping face, and felt the emotion of caring for others that he had thought would not appear since he was sensible. Harry was the first to attract Riddle who needed to observe patiently and patiently. He didn't realize that his sight was only Harry. He lifted his head, his right hand once again made his habitual movement every night-touching Harry's cheek.</p><p>After what happened tonight, Harry and Riddle tacitly did not mention it, Harry in this matter, Harry felt that he was sorry For Riddle, but did not know why he would shed tears that night, and self-indulged mouth kissed Riddle's neck as a comfort.</p><p>After that night' events, Riddle found Harry's unknown pain, so sad, he decided not to mention because he understood that Harry, who was filled with grief, was like him, and did not need the world's false sympathy and comfort. And he privately doesn't want anyone to see such a beloved Harry, he wants to take him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The unexpected fourth warrior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then finally came Halloween, the day when the warriors of the three magic schools were selected. Halloween is only a few hours away, and the entire Hogwarts students are excitedly discussing who their Hogwarts warriors are. And the girls of Beauxbatons who looked like fans and the strong boys of Durmstrang also discussed who their warriors were.</p><p>In the past few weeks, their courses have become more and more difficult and demanding, the most important of which is black magic defense. Unexpectedly, Moody even announced to everyone that he intended to take turns to cast an arbitrary spell on everyone, to demonstrate the utility of the spell, and to test whether they had a way to resist. Of course only Harry and Riddle succeeded once.</p><p>However, there has been a gradual trend of normality in recent weeks, whenever Harry passes through the garden, they will always see their Prince Gryffindor surrounded by a number of Hogwarts schoolgirls and Beauxbatons girls. Clearly Riddle's charm, not just the Hogwarts schoolgirls couldn't resist, but the other Beauxbatons girls.</p><p>In fact, Riddle had been wondering what he was thinking from that night, as if he had kissed him that night and wanted to protect him. That strange power controls his thoughts and actions, and he cannot let that thought control himself, because he is sly the heir to Slytherin and must retain ambition in order to be powerful. Even by any means.</p><p>And Harry is the most interesting plaything he is now, he will not let the unresults of the boring feelings of their own.</p><p>"Come on, let's go to the restaurant, " they said as they prepared to walk into Hogwarts Castle from the taboo forest after a course to protect magical animals. Hermione whispered to Harry, Ron and Riddle.</p><p>By the time they stepped into the candle-lit restaurant, almost all of it was full. And tonight's main character, the Goblet of Fire, has moved from the entrance hall; it's now on the teacher's table, in front of Dumbledore's empty seat. While Harry saw that Fred and George's beards had been completely shaved, Harry remembered that they had studied the use of aging drugs to trick the Goblet of Fire, but failed, and he saw that the two of them seemed to be able to put them on the table, and that the previous disappointment had long since gone unsightly.</p><p>"Hope is our student at Gryffindor. George said after Harry, Riddle, Ron and Hermione sat down.</p><p>"Me too!" Hermione held her breath and said, "Well, we'll find out soon!" </p><p>The Halloween party seemed to be much longer than ever, and Harry saw the rest of the restaurant stretching their necks, with edgy expressions on each face, and from time to time someone stood up and watched Dumbledore finish eating. He, like everyone else, couldn't wait for the food on the plate to clear up, so he wanted to know who was chosen as a warrior.</p><p>After waiting for a long time, the gold plate on the table finally turned back to its original spotless appearance, when " I have no interest in knowing who is the warrior, I went to the library to study." Riddle, sitting next to Harry, whispered to him, then got up and left.</p><p>Harry frowned and looked at Riddle's figure, wondering why he was not interested in this matter?</p><p>The noise in the restaurant had a tendency to gradually rise, but when Dumbledore was with him, the room was quiet almost instantly.</p><p>"Well, the Goblet of Fire is about to make a decision, " Dumbledore said. " Now listen to me, and as I announce the warrior's name, invite a few of the selected people to walk inside the restaurant, walk along the faculty table, and walk through the door into the next room, " he said, pointing to the door behind the staff table, "where they will receive initial guidance." </p><p>He took out his wand and waved it hard and drew a big arc in the air; all the candles in the room, except the pumpkin lights, were completely extinguished in an instant, and they were all in the dark. Now the Goblet of Fire has become the brightest light source in the whole restaurant, and its brilliant blue-and-white flame is almost dazzling. Everyone was looking at it, waiting quietly for it to spit out the names of the warriors representing their school.</p><p>Suddenly the tongue of the "Goblet of Fire" suddenly turned red, and sparks began to sprang through the cup. The next second, a fire tongue suddenly sprayed into the air, a piece of burnt black parchment, from the tongue of the fire, that time the whole restaurant became silent.</p><p>As time went on, both Darmstrong and Beauxbatons's warriors appeared, and the applause and conversation fell silent, but this silence was accompanied by a high degree of tension and almost palpable excitement. The next thing to say is who the Hogwarts warrior is... A few seconds later, the flame turned red again, and a third piece of parchment sprayed out with the force of the flame.</p><p>"The Hogwarts warrior, " he cried, "is Cedric Diggory!"</p><p>At that time, at the table next to them, there was an immediate burst of wild and loud cheers. When Cedric Diggory got up and left the table, with a smileless look of joy, and walked to the room behind the teacher's table, every student at Hufflepuff jumped with excitement and squealed.</p><p>"Great, " Dumbledore and others finally calmed down, and cried cheerfully, "Well, now we've elected three warriors." And I am confident that all the students present, including the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegations, will give the wholehearted support to the warriors of your school. To cheer up your own warriors is to contribute to this extremely rare contest.</p><p>Dumbledore suddenly closed his mouth, and at a glance everyone could see what was distracting him.</p><p>The flame in the "Goblet of Fire" turned red again, and the dot sparks came out of the cup, and a long tongue of fire sprang into the air, attached to another piece of parchment.</p><p>Dumbledore, as if unconsciously extending his slender hand, grabbed the parchment. He held up the note and looked at the name written on it. Then came a long silence, with Dumbledore gazing at the parchment in his hand in a dead silence, while everyone in the room gazed at Dumbledore. Then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out the name of the parchment.</p><p>"Harry Potter.”</p><p>Harry sat there, realizing that all the people in the restaurant turned their heads and looked at him. He was stunned, his head blank; he was sure he must be dreaming, and he must have been misheard.</p><p>Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, and his eyes swept over them, and all the people sitting at Gryffindor's long table looked at him with their mouths wide open. "I, I didn't throw my name in! Harry said blankly, You know I didn't do this! But the two of them looked back at him just as dazedly.</p><p>"Harry, please come here!" Dumbledore, sitting at the staff table in front, got up and shouted.</p><p>"Go!" Hermione whispered, gently pushing Harry.</p><p>Harry stood up, accidentally stepped on the hem of his robe, and tripped slightly, visibly nervous and at a loss. He began to walk along the passage between the two tables of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.</p><p>The road seemed too long to be, no matter how long he was, the main table ahead seemed out of reach, and he felt hundreds of searchlights-like eyes, staring at him. The buzz in the room is getting louder and louder. It felt as if it had been a whole hour before he walked up to Dumbledore and was well aware that every teacher was staring at him.</p><p>When Harry saw Viktor Krum, Cedric and Fleur Delacour sitting around the fire, he realized he had come to the room behind the table.</p><p>"What's the matter?" Fleur Delacour looked at Harry and asked, "Do they want us to go back to the hall?" She thought he was a message, and Harry didn't know how to explain what had just happened. He can only stand there, look at the three warriors, and find that they are amazingly tall. There was a rush of footsteps behind him, Ludo Bagman entered the room, and he walked forward holding Harry's hand.</p><p>"This is so unusual!" he muttered to himself, tightening Harry's arm. "This is really unusual!" Gentlemen...Miss, he approached the stove and said to the other three people, "Let me introduce the incredible fourth fighter."</p><p>Well, he became one of the fighters at Hogwarts. Harry sneered, thinking Tom would believe him, but Ron and Hermione might believe him. He and everyone thought he was famous for the game. But what do they think? Knowing that he faces three more years of magic lessons than him, and that he must do those very dangerous tasks in front of the crowd. Yes, he thought for a while and was fascinated by it, but it was just a joke, a pipe dream. He really never wanted to participate.</p><p>But some one thought of it. Some one wants him to play and he's been selected. Why is that? Is it to give him grace? He doesn't think so, maybe it's...</p><p>Look at him? Then they are likely to do so.</p><p>Trying to kill him? Doesn't Moody think the same way? Or is someone making a malicious joke about him?</p><p>Yes, someone wants him dead. From the age he was a year old, someone thought he was dead... Voldemort? But how could he put his name in the Goblet of Fire? Voldemort should now be hiding in a distant country, lonely, vulnerable, helpless.</p><p>Did Voldemort know that Tom Riddle existed and have contacted him, and asked him to magically put his name in! But in his summer vacation, in his dreams before waking up with a scar, Voldemort wasn't a man, he talked to Pettigrew about his murder, and Tom Riddle was supposed to be 50 years ago. tom Riddle could not...</p><p>Harry suddenly found himself facing the fat lady, and he was so shocked that he didn't realize he was walking. It's strange that fat lady isn't alone in the frame. The witch he saw when he went downstairs just now flew to the box next door and sat proudly next to the fat lady. She must have flown over every portrait hanging on the steps of Khosmad, and rushed in front of him, and the two of them looked up and down at him in high spirits.</p><p>"Okay, yes. "Violet told me everything, " said Ms. Fatty.” So you've been chosen to represent?”</p><p>"Nonsense." Harry said a sullen remark.</p><p>"Of course it's not nonsense!" The pale witch said rather angrily.</p><p>"Oh, oh, Violet, don't be angry, it's a code." The fat lady comforted her. The fat lady turned the hub to open the door and let Harry into the common room.  </p><p>As soon as the door opened, a loud noise almost knocked Harry back. Then he was caught by dozens of hands in the room and faced all the people in Gryffindor. Everyone screamed and applauded and whistled.</p><p>"You should have told us you signed up. Fred cried, and Harry saw his face half-joyed and half-angry.</p><p>"It's so good, how can you do it without a long white beard?" George laughed and roared.</p><p>"I didn't, " said Harry. </p><p>No one noticed that Harry was in no mood to celebrate. Jordan Lee, who had nowhere to go, took a piece of Gryffindor's flag and insisted on wrapping it around Harry like a cloak. Harry couldn't get out, and every time he tried to run back from the stairs to the dormitory, the crowd surrounded him in the middle, forcing him to have another glass of Bart wine and stuffing desserts and peanuts into his hands. Everyone wants to know how he did it, how he cheated Dumbledore's age line and put his name in...</p><p>"I didn't. He said over and over again, "I don't know what's going on." But judging by the way everyone looks at him, he said it in vain.</p><p>After almost half an hour, he cried out intolerably, "I'm tired, George, really, I'm going to sleep." What he wanted most was to find Ron and Hermione to come to them for understanding. But neither seemed to be present. He insisted on going to bed. At the top of the stairs, the Crevie brothers tried to stop him from letting him go, and he almost knocked them to the ground. Finally Harry finally got rid of the crowd, he quickly crawled into the dormitory.</p><p>In the empty dormitory he found Ron lying on the bed with his clothes, and could not but breathe a sigh of relief. Harry closed the door with a lot of effort. Ron looked up at him.</p><p>"Where have you been?" Harry asked him.</p><p>Harry suddenly realized that he was still surrounded by the scarlet Gryffindor flag. The tie was so tight that he pulled it for half a day to get it down. And Ron lay in bed watching him, motionless.</p><p>“...... Congratulations.” I saw Harry pull off the flag and throw it in the corner, Ron said.</p><p>"Congratulations? What do you mean?” Harry stared at Ron indaretly.</p><p>Ron smiled strangely, as if he were laughing, "No one else crossed the age line." Ron said. "Fred and George they couldn't cross, what did you use - Invisibility Cloak?" </p><p>"Incognito cloaks can't help me cross that age line." Harry said slowly.</p><p>"That's good," Ron said.</p><p>"If it's an invisibility cloak, you might tell me—"</p><p>"I didn't put my name in it!" Harry's anger rose.</p><p>"Well, " Ron said in the same skeptical tone as Cedric, "you said in the morning that you'll put your name in at night, and no one will see you." I'm not a fool."</p><p>"You remember very well." Harry interrupted him.</p><p>"Yes." Ron was all smiles, "Harry, you want to sleep." I reckon you'll get up early tomorrow morning and get a lot of interviews and do things like that. He put down the curtain that was wrapped around the post. Harry stood at the door and stared at the red velvet curtain. Behind that lay one of the few friends he had believed would believe in.</p><p>Harry stared at the red velvet curtain for a long time and did not find Riddle behind him.</p><p>Riddle saw Harry's lonely back. When he heard that Harry had become the fourth warrior. He had no doubt that Harry would not throw his name into the Goblet of Fire. He actually didn't understand. Why would I believe Harry? He laughed at himself slightly, why should he care about Harry in front of him?</p><p>"Harry, follow me to a place." He said, unconsciously.</p><p>"Well, Tom, " Harry was startled by Riddle's voice, "Why are you here? What did you just say?" Harry asked with a big eye.</p><p>"...I would like to invite you to a place with me." Riddle said with a smile, "I believe you need a quiet place now." Riddle gestured at Harry with a please.</p><p>Harry, after hearing Riddle's proposal, nodded shortly.</p><p>Harry didn't know if he had experienced something unexpected tonight, or if he thought his friend was treated in the cold, which made him agree to Riddle's invitation. When they walked out of the common room, the Creevey brothers stood in the stairwell. They saw Riddle and Harry appear and stopped them immediately. Harry glanced at them coldly and wanted to say, "Colin Creevey and Dennis Creevey, what do you mean?" Riddle asked first.</p><p>"No..." Colin Creevey, seeing Riddle's face slightly undaunted, immediately said to Riddle in horror. and pulled away his brother Dennis Creevey to give way to them.</p><p>As Riddle smiled when he saw it, dragging Harry's hand to the middle of the common room, Gryffindor's crowd circled them again, once again frantically asking Harry how he had done it and how he had cheated dumbled over Dumbledore's age line...</p><p>Riddle saw Harry's arm with one hand, close his body to his chest, as if holding Harry into his arms, blocking the sight of Gryffindor's crowd, "You don't see Harry in a bad mood?" Riedel said in a cold tone.</p><p>The people in Gryffindor were questioned by Riddle, and there was a hint of guilt in their hearts. They stared at each other, and then some students said sorry to Harry and Riddle and disappeared. Suddenly, most of them The students began to follow and return to their bedroom. After seeing the crowd dispersed, Riddle pulled Harry out of Gryffindor Tower, who was in a trance.</p><p>Harry was pulled back into consciousness by the sound of birds and found himself sitting by the Black Lake, where the water was calm as a large lens, reflecting the starry stars and bright moons of the night. He turned his attention and saw Riddle sitting beside him, and he saw Riddle staring into the distant valley.</p><p>"The lake in the Black Lake has been enchanted to calm people down, but unfortunately, today's students don't know about it." Riddle said softly, but his sight was still far away.</p><p>"So, who did it?"</p><p>"Curious Gryllffindor," Riddle looks at Harry and smiles, "When the four founders founded Hogwarts more than a thousand years ago, they proposed a proposal for the Black Lake, which Rowena Ravenclaw proposed to be a professor student. Because there are many mysterious creatures there; Helga Hufflepuff proposed building walls on the outskirts of the Black Lake to prevent students from falling into the Black Lake because of the many dangerous and mysterious creatures in the Black Lake; and Godric Gryffindor proposed a protective spell on the Black Lake. The students play on the Black Lake in winter, and Salazar Slytherin knew that there were mermaids in the Black Lake, so he exchanged terms with them to get along with Hogwarts, and Salazar Slytherin proposed a spell in the Black Lake.”</p><p>"Then the man who did magic in the Black Lake was Salazar Slytherin!" Harry said in surprise.</p><p>"Yes, " Riddle said, looking at the white face reflected by the moonlight, "Salazar Slytherin is considerate."</p><p>When Harry heard what Riddle had said, he felt that Riddle had taken him to the Black Lake as a comfort, and that if Riddle had contacted Voldemort, he did not need to comfort him to grieve and distress himself, but he did not. Then he was ordinary to appease his classmates, at this time Harry's heart floated a little warm, he did not think that Riddle is a gentle person.</p><p>"Do you believe I didn't throw my name into the Goblet of Fire?" Although Harry said it smoothly, he revealed a little hope, hoping to be understood.</p><p>Riddle looked at Harry's hazy green eyes. "I think you know it's impossible. Besides, there is no savior who hopes to live a quiet life without tactics. Riddle said with a smile.</p><p>"Is that a reason?" Harry was amused by Riddle's words.</p><p>"No, it's an excuse, the real reason is that I believe in you. Riddle looked at Harry's slightly glowing hair as the moonlight shines, and he reached out to stroke it. Riddle looked so gently at Harry.</p><p>Harry remembers sitting with Riddle all night, and in the morning, Harry found himself sleeping in Riddle's arms, leaving Riddle's side red-faced and nearly pushing Riddle into the Black Lake, fortunately without the teacher snuck out.</p><p>They carefully returned to their bedroom to change their clothes, and Harry found that there was no one in the room, and Harry, helplessly dressed, walked down the spiral staircase into the common room. When they first showed up, the people who had finished their breakfast clapped their hands again. Go to the hall and face the bunch of people who see him as a hero? I'm afraid the outlook is not very optimistic, but stay here? </p><p>They went to the portrait, pulled it away, and climbed out, and they found her face facing Hermione. "Hi, hello, " she smiled as Harry and Riddle smiled, "Harry, I've got this for you... You want to go for a walk? She held up the toast wrapped in the meal paper in her hand.</p><p>"Good idea, but..."</p><p>"I'll just go to the hall for breakfast, you go." Riddle smiled and waved a wand to clean up Harry's hair.</p><p>"Thank you.” Harry was grateful to Riddle.</p><p>Then Harry and Hermione went downstairs, not looking down into the hall, walking quickly through the entrance hall, and soon walking on the lawn leading to the small lake. Hagrid's boat stopped by the lake, and the shadows were in the water. It's cold in the morning. They gnawed toast as they walked. Harry told her what had happened when he left the Gryffindor table last night. He was relieved to find that Hermione believed what he had said without asking anything.</p><p>He told her what it was like in that room yesterday. She said, "Of course I know that you didn't sign up. You can tell by your expression after hearing Dumbledore announce your name! But the question is who put your name in? Harry, Moody said. Yes, I don’t think any student can do that... they can’t fool the Goblet of Fire nor Dumbledore’s magic.”</p><p>"What else can we do?" Harry said, scratching his head and saying, in agony.</p><p>"Write to Sirius!  You must tell him what happened. He asked you to write to tell Hogwarts what had happened. It is likely that he had expected such a thing to happen. I brought a feather pen and some parchment..."</p><p>"No, that's it. Harry looked around so that no one would overhear. It was a desolate place around.</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"No, Hermione, I don't want him to worry about me, as long as I don't write to him, he'll be safe." Harry said quickly, and stopped Hermione with a firm eye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. After becoming the fourth warrior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Harry thinks things will get better once everyone gets used to him as a player, he's wrong. As soon as he got back to class, he couldn't help meeting anyone else. Apparently like Gryffindor, others thought it was Harry who signed up for the race himself.</p><p>Usually The students of Hufflepuff get along well with Gryffindor's students, but now they are all very cold, and a herbal lesson speaks for themselves. Harry felt that Professor Sprout had alienated him a lot - understandably, she was the leader of Hufflepuff. Clearly, The students of Hufflepuff felt that Harry had taken their contestants off. Perhaps because they were too little to get any honours, they were fighting for Cedric, the man who beat Gryffindor in quidditch. Katie and Lena usually get along well with Harry, and now they don't talk to him.</p><p>Nor did Ron talk to Harry, and Hermione sat among them and forced them to speak. Although the two answered her as usual, they did not look at anyone. Because the day he and Hermione were talking at the lake, Riddle and Ron had an altercation in the hall, and Riddle was punched by Ron, causing Professor McGonagall to cut Gryffindor for a full thirty. That night Harry apologized to Riedel in bed and asked him why he was arguing with Ron.</p><p>As a result, Ron said in front of Riddle that he did not believe him, causing Riddle to treat him coldly and tell him he was not Harry's true friend, causing Ron to punch Riddle angrily. Fortunately, it was only Riddle who suffered a minor injury in the corner of his mouth, and Harry understood how jealous Ron was.</p><p>But he doesn't understand what Ron admires him. Envious of his famous name? Or envied him for killing Voldemort?</p><p>When Harry knew how famous his name was, he was so eager to have it that he kept hiding his true thoughts. If it weren't for his name, his parents would not die. Thinking about it now, Harry and everyone else wanted to take Hagrid's class. In general, he was looking forward to Hagrid's class, but attending the magical animal protection class also meant meeting the Slytherin students. This was his first meeting with them as a warrior.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Malfoy came to Hagrid's hut with his usual sneer. "Hey, behold, the warriors are here." Malfoy deliberately said to Crabbe and Goyle where Harry could hear. "Have you brought an autograph? It's better to have an autograph now. I'm worried he won't live long...half of the top three warriors are dead...how long do you think you can survive, Potter? I guess. A task will be finished in less than ten minutes.”</p><p>At this point, the former Ron should have come out and scolded Malfoy for Harry, but he just looked at them in the cold, instead Riddle walked up to Harry and looked coldly at Malfoy. </p><p>Crabbe and Goyle laughed, and they were patting Malfoy's ass. Malfoy said nothing, because Hagrid turned out from behind the house, holding a ramshackle wooden box, each containing a large Blast-Ended Skrewt. Terrifyingly, Hagrid began to explain why the Blast-Ended Skrewt would kill each other because they were so hungry. The solution is for each classmate to tie each Blast-Ended Skrewt with a belt and take him for a walk. The only benefit of the plan is that it completely distracts Malfoy from Harry.</p><p>"Take this thing for a walk?" He looked into the box, feeling disgusting. "Which part of the belt should be tied to it?" Around the stooun, tail, or sucker?”</p><p>"Strapped to the middle." Hagrid said while presenting. "Well, you may have to wear dragon skin gloves as a special precaution. Harry, you come and watch this big one for me..." In fact, his intention was to talk to Harry alone, the clever Riddle went away and walked to Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, and when the others left with the pop-up shrimp, he said to Harry very seriously, "Harry , Then, are you going to be a warrior in school?" </p><p>"One of the school's contestants." Harry corrected him.</p><p>"Harry, put your name there, is there any clue?" Hagrid's nearsighted eyes under the bushy eyebrows seemed worried.</p><p>"Do you believe I did it?" After listening to Hagrid's words, Harry was a little hard to show his gratitude for it.</p><p>"Of course I believe it.: Hagrid snorted. "You say it's not you, not you." I'm sure Dumbledore also believes that everyone believes.”</p><p>"I really want to know who did it." Harry is in a lot of pain.</p><p>The two looked at the lawn, and the class was scattered, and it was hard to get the tail-tailed prawns three feet long. Strong and powerful, no longer colorless and shellless, with a thick layer of shiny gray armor that looks like a giant scorpion and a stretched crab. Unfortunately, there is no head and no eyes.</p><p>Now they are strong and almost unmanageable.</p><p>"It looks like they had a good time, eh?" Hagrid was very happy. Harry thought he was talking about prawns. His classmates must be unhappy, because any Blast-Ended Skrewt may jump away with a "whoop", usually a few yards away. At that time, the people who pulled it were miserable and would be pulled to the ground by it. Now a few people over there are already on the ground, struggling to stand up desperately. But only Riddle’s Blast-Ended Skrewt was cleverly restrained by Riddle, and the Blast-Ended Skrewt approached Riddle like a dog.</p><p>"Well, Harry, I don't know." Hagrid sighed suddenly and looked at him worriedly. "The school warrior, why did you run into everything?"</p><p>Harry didn't answer, yes, as if everything had caught up with him. How much, as Hermione said to him when he was walking by the lake, is, as far as she knows, that's why Ron stopped talking to him.</p><p>The following days at Hogwarts, there was a little warmth in the life that was really terrible for Harry, because he was able to deal with all the other students in the school because Riddle was with him all the time. He had experienced similar situations before. It was in the second grade, and most people in the school during those months suspected that he attacked his classmates. But Ron was by his side to support him. But now Ron didn't want to talk to him, nor would he try to persuade him to talk to him. But if Riddle ignored him, he would definitely feel lonely, bearing the disgusting glances from all directions.</p><p>Harry now finds himself very dependent on Riddle, because whenever Riddle finds out he is in no mood, he will show him an interesting magic trick, sometimes taking him to the library to read a book and to prevent him from thinking about it. Harry was very grateful to him and wished to give Riddle a gift. At this point Harry forgot that Riddle was a young Voldemort.</p><p>After Professor Aurora Sinistra finished his class, Hermione said to him: "Harry, it's really not that difficult." You just didn't listen, I believe Tom will help you. She was criticized in all classes, such as drawing boards, scrap papers, and lunatic observers. Of course she ignored their ideas and sometimes Harry admired Hermione's character.</p><p>"Of course, Hermione. Riddle packed up his and Harry's textbooks, "The next verse is magic medicine, Harry, we're going to come to the hall early for lunch, and then we'll have a refresher." Riddle returned Harry's textbook and smiled at them.</p><p>But after lunch, Riddle was summoned by Dumbledore to go to the office. Harry and Hermione had to go to the basement together. They found the group of Slytherin guys around the door, all of them pinned to the front of their robe. The big badge. At first Harry thought they were wearing the SPEW badge. Later he saw the same words written on it in shiny red letters, the words gleaming under the dim background. It said: Support Cedric Diggory-the real Hogwarts warrior!</p><p>"Do you like it?" Potter. Seeing Harry approach, Malfoy shouted, "It's not all, you see--" he pressed the chapter to his chest, and the words disappeared, and another line of green words appeared: "Potter smells Day." They burst out laughing. Each of them holds down the badge. The stench of the port is smoky. It was all lit up, and Harry was surrounded by green light, her face red and red.</p><p>"Oh, it's fun. Hermione scoffed at Pansy Parkinson and her gang. They laugh louder than anyone else, "very clever." Ron and Seamus stood against the wall, and he didn't laugh, but he didn't defend Harry.</p><p>"Granger? Want one?" He handed one to Hermione. "I have more! Take it, but don't touch my hands, I just washed them, and you know I don't want you, a mudblood, to stain my hands." </p><p>Harry's breath of anger poured into his heart for days. He unwittingly pulled out his wand, and the people around him were scared to retreat down the corridor.</p><p>"Harry!" Hermione admonished him.</p><p>"Potter, come on then." Malfoy was calm, and drew out his wand. "Now Moody's not here, he can't take care of you. Come on, come on if you have the guts." In an instant, they looked at each other and shot at the same time. Two voices screamed at the same time, and the two magic wands flew into the air, facing the stage from different angles, sparks splashing everywhere. Harry's wand hit Gore's face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione. Gore yelled, and covered his nose with his hands, his nose spit out a nasty mucus. Hermione cried in shock, covering her mouth and sobbing.</p><p>"Hermione! Ron ran in to see what was wrong with her.</p><p>Harry turned to see Ron take Hermione's hand covering her mouth. She can't flatter her look. Her front teeth were already big, but now they are growing at an alarming rate. Her front teeth grew longer and longer, and looked more like a beaver. The front teeth grew to the lower lip and extended to the chin. Feeling this change, she was frightened and let out a cry of fear.</p><p>At that time, Riddle, who had been called to the office by Dumbledore, came to the basement and saw Hermione's long front teeth and Harry's worried look, and saw A lot of disgusting snot on Goyle's nose, "Finite Incantatem!" Riddle immediately took out his wand and said to Hermione and Goyle, "Tergeo!" And said to Gower's collar. In an instant, Hermione's long front teeth turned back to normal and neat, while Gower stopped his runny nose and the dirty collar became clean, as if nothing had happened.</p><p>"Are you bored?" Riddle walked up to Harry and stood in the middle of them and said coldly to Malfoy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Prophet's Daily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"what did you say - "</p><p>"Why is it so noisy?" There was a dull voice, and Snape came. The Slytherin student explained quickly. Snape held out a yellow finger. "You said." He said, pointing at Malfoy.</p><p>"Professor Snape, Potter, he attacked me."</p><p>"We are at the same time-" When Harry called out, Riddle used his body to block him in time.</p><p>"Professor Snape, I think Mr. Malfoy misunderstood. Mr. Potter was just admonishing Mr. Malfoy." Riddle smiled, "Because Mr. Malfoy and other Slytherin students have school bans on them. Riddle said to Snape, but his gaze was on Malfoy's robe. Items-Nosebleed nougat and tongue-out toffee.</p><p>Snape immediately diverted his attention to Malfoy, but Malfoy was stunned by Riddle's words, and Snape waved a wand, and it was true that the different Nosebleed nougat and tongue-blowing sugars were fast-flowing into Snape's hands on Malfoy and the other Slytherin students. ”...... Slytherin missed five points for violating school rules." Snape immediately said with a cold face.</p><p>"Okay, start class!" Snape said aloud.</p><p>The students in the classroom immediately paced to their seats, and Riddle immediately asked her about Hermione, who only whispered, "Nothing." and then they sat back in their seats. Slytherin they showed their angry expression to Harry, especially Malfoy looking at Riddle with indignant eyes.</p><p>Riddle sat down without incident, and when Harry wanted to ask what Riddle did, "The antidote!" Snape looked around, his cold black eyes shining with unpleasant light. "You should all have the secret recipe ready. I hope you'll take a closer look, and then we'll pick someone to try it.”</p><p>Suddenly there was a knock at the door of the basement. It's Colin. He squeezed into the classroom, smiled at Harry, and walked toward Malfoy, who was standing at the front of the classroom.</p><p>"What's the matter?" Snape asked.</p><p>"Professor, I'm going to take Harry Potter upstairs.”</p><p>Snape's eagle hook-down, staring at Colin's smile, the smile on Snap's staring, faded away. "Potter will have to make half an hour of potions, and he will go upstairs after class." Snape said coldly.</p><p>Colin blushed, "Professor, Professor Snape, Mr. Bagman, " he said nervously, "All the contestants have to go, And I think they're going to take pictures..." If he could stop Colin from saying the last few words, Harry would be willing to give him everything they had. Harry peeked at the expression on Riddle's face and found Riddle looking at him with a helpless expression, and Harry sometimes occasionally glanced at Ron, but Ron stared intently at the ceiling.</p><p>"Okay, that's it. Snape interrupted him, "Potter, leave it here, and I hope you come down later to test your antidote." </p><p>"Professor... He must take everything with him." Colin whispered, "All the contestants..."</p><p>"Enough, Potter, take your bag and don't let me see you again." Snape cried.</p><p>Harry flung his bag over his shoulder and got up and walked towards the door. As he passed Slytherin's desk,” Potter smells Day” shot at him from all directions. When Harry closed the door, Colin began to say, "It's amazing, Harry, isn't it? You're a warrior! " He asked again with an excited expression.</p><p>"Yeah, it's amazing.” Harry said heavily. They walked along the steps towards the entrance hall.</p><p>When Colin said goodbye to him in the room on the right, Harry knocked on the door and walked in. This classroom is quite small, and most of the desks have been moved to the back to leave a large space in the middle. The other three warriors are already sitting there. A piece of long velvet covered the blackboard, and five chairs lay behind the velvet-covered desk. Ludovic Bagman was sitting on one of them, talking to a wizard in purple and red. Harry had never seen that wizard before.</p><p>When Bagman recognized Harry, he quickly stood up and said, "Ha, he's coming!" No.4! Harry, come in, there's nothing to be afraid of, a wand measurement ceremony, and the other judges will be here soon. He jumped forward and said.</p><p>"Wand measurement?" Harry was nervous and repeated.</p><p>"We have to check to make sure that your wand is all right and that nothing is wrong. You know, they are important tools for completing the tasks you face. "The experts are upstairs now, with Dumbledore, " Bagman said. We're going to take a picture. This is Rita Skeeter. He added, making a gesture to the purple-robed wizard, "she wrote a small story about the contest for The Daily Prophet.”</p><p>"It may not be too small, Ludovic.” Rita Skeeter kept her eyes on Harry. Her hair was carefully combed into a stiff, curly shape, which looked strange compared to her big chin. She wore glasses with jewellery. The nails are two inches long, except for the crimson nail polish. The fat hand clutched her crocodile leather bag tightly.</p><p>"Before I begin, I wonder if I could talk to Harry first?" She asked Bagman, "The youngest warrior, you know... Add some color. But still staring at Harry.</p><p>"Of course, Harry doesn't object, is he?" Bagman said.</p><p>"This is..." Harry hesitated.</p><p>"Dear, " Before the blink of an eye, Rita Skeeter's scarlet hand had grabbed Harry's arm - her power was amazingly strong - and took him out of the room again. She opened the door of the nearest room, "We don't want to be in such a noisy place." She said, "Let me see, ah, yes, it's nice, warm and comfortable." But this is the closet for the broom. Harry stared at her.</p><p>"Come on, dear, it's okay, " cried Rita Skeeter again. She sat on an upside-down basket. She pushed Harry into the closet and closed the door, and they were immersed in the darkness. "Look now..." She opened the alligator's purse, pulled out a small candle, and waved it light with her hand, staying in mid-air, so that they could see clearly from work.</p><p>"Harry, you don't mind if I use a shorthand pen, do you? So I can talk to you normally."</p><p>"With what?"</p><p>She smiled more happily. Harry counted that she had three golden teeth. She reached into her purse and pulled out a green feather pen, a roll of parchment, and she spread the parchment on a wooden box. In fact, the wooden box is Mr. Filch's versatile magic decontamination device. She put the tip in her mouth, sucked it like a delicacy, and put it on parchment.</p><p>It stood firmly on it, shaking slightly.</p><p>"For the test, my name is Rita Skeeter, a reporter for the Daily Prophet."</p><p>Harry looked down at the quill. Rita Skeeter just opened her mouth, the pen began to slide on the parchment, and wrote: "Charming Rita Skeeter, forty-three, blonde, her indomitable The pen has gained a lot of exaggerated reputation."</p><p>"Great, " Rita Skeeter said, tearing off the parchment paper and kneading it into a bag. She approached Harry and asked, "So, Harry, what made you determined to compete in the Triwizard Tournament?"</p><p>"This..." Harry is here again. He was attracted by the pen. Although he didn't say anything, the pen shuttled back and forth on parchment and then he saw a sentence: an ugly scar, a memory of the miserable past. It ruined Harry Potter's charming face, his eyes ..."</p><p>"Harry, leave it alone, " Rita Skeeter said firmly. Harry looked at her reluctantly. "Well, why are you determined to sign up for the competition?" </p><p>"I didn't. Harry said. "I don't know how my name got into the Goblet of Fire, not my."</p><p>Before Rita Skeeter could say anything, the closet door was opened. Harry looked out, and the light was so strong outside that he winked. Dumbledore stood there, "I believe the time to visit Harry is over." Look down at the two people huddled in the closet.</p><p>"Dumbledore!" Rita Skeeter cried happily. Harry noticed that her pen and parchment paper suddenly disappeared from the magic decontamination device. Her crooked fingers hurriedly buttoned the crocodile leather bag. "How are you doing?" she asked, standing up and reaching out to Dumbledore with a big, thick hand.</p><p>"I'm sure you read what I wrote this summer about the International Association of Wizards conference." </p><p>"It's disgusting, and I especially like you to write me as a stale unemployed traveler. Dumbledore's eyes glistened.</p><p>"I think some of your ideas are out of date, Dumbledore, so many wizards on the street..." Rita Skeeter didn't feel embarrassed at all and smiled at Dumbledore with three golden teeth.</p><p>"I'd love to hear the reasoning behind your rude comments. Dumbledore took a polite bow when he saw it, but Harry saw that Dumbledore was afraid of the flash of Rita Skeeter's three golden teeth, "but I'm afraid the question is going to be discussed later, the wand measurement ceremony is about to begin, and if one of the contestants is hidden in the closet of the broom, it won't open." He said with a smile.</p><p>Harry was very happy to get rid of Rita Skeeter, and he hurried back to the classroom. The other soldiers sat on the chair by the door. He hurriedly sat next to Cedric and saw the table covered with flannel. The four referees were Mr. Karkaroff, Mrs. Maxim and Mr. Ludovic Bagman. Sitting there with Barty Crouch. Rita Skeeter Dart chose a seat to sit down. Harry saw her take the parchment from her bag, spread it on her knees, suck on the nib, and put it on the parchment.</p><p>"I'd like to introduce you, Mr. Ollivander." Dumbledore sat at the bench at the bench and said, "He will check your wandtos to make sure they are in good shape before kick-off." Said to the warriors.</p><p>Harry looked and saw an old wizard standing quietly by the window, his eyes big, but his eyes dim. Harry was in a shock, he had seen him before. He was a wand maker, and three years ago he bought a wand from him in the corner lane.</p><p>Mr. Ollivander then inspected the wands of Fleur Isabelle Delacour, Cedric and Viktor Krum, and Mr. Ollivander checked Viktor Krum's wand for a long time, "Well, and finally Mr. Porter?" Mr. Ollivander returned the wand to Viktor Krum.</p><p>Harry stood up and walked past Victor Krum to Mr. Ollivander, who passed the wand. "Ah, yes." Mr. Ollivander's dim eyes lit up. "Yes, yes, I still remember Mr. Potter's wand."</p><p>Mr. Ollivander spent a long time checking the wand, and finally, a burst of jiujin came out of the wand, and he returned the wand to Harry, saying that it was in excellent working condition.</p><p>"Thank you all. Dumbledore stood up. "You can go back to class now, or you can go downstairs for dinner, because they're ready to finish."</p><p>When Harry heard it, he stood up happily and prepared to go, but the man with the black camera jumped up and said he wanted to take a photo with the referee and the contestant. Finally, they were asked by Rita Skeeter to take some solo photos. It took an hour to finally leave.</p><p>Finally, Harry went to the hall for dinner, but he didn't see Hermione, only Riddle eating dinner alone, and he hurried to Riddle's side and sat down, "I'm starving!" Ha used an exaggerated tone to say that Riddle, who saw Harry's cute look, was amused.</p><p>"Some beef," Riddle gave Harry the beef slices on his plate. "Why have you been there for a long time?" Riddle asked after taking a bite of beef. Harry ate the beef slices and talked about the situation. Riddle was silent for a while, "Mr. Ollivander? Is the owner of Ollivander's wand shop in Diagon Alley?" He asked softly.</p><p>"Yes, he sold it, " Harry said, as his wand was bought by Mr. Ollivander, and suddenly remembered that he couldn't tell Riddle about the composition of his wand, because he would doubt Harry's identity if he told Him. "Ah, we can eat quickly before we can go to the library for a study." Harry said in a hurry.</p><p>Riddle didn't seem to hear what Harry said just now, "...Why do you want to go to the library to study so much today?" Riddle asked suspiciously, but there was a smile on his face.</p><p>"I, I haven't actually finished the thesis on the history of magic." Harry blushed. Then after they finished their dinner, they went to the library to review. Halfway through, Harry asked eagerly how Riddle had put the Weasley brothers’ pranks on Malfoy and them, but Riddle just smiled and did not answer, Harry asked him about the time when the library was closed, but Riddle didn't say anything, and Harry had to give up."</p><p>When they returned to their bedroom, Harry found Ron and each of them put down the curtain strapped around the pillar, isolating them, and Harry was a little uncomfortable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Little Prince Gryffindor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harry, you should be tired, take a shower soon!" Riddle put down his school robe and said to Harry.</p><p>"Oh," Harry woke up after hearing what Riddle said, and went to the closet and took the dark green pajamas and pants. "Then I'll take a shower," he said, turning to Riddle who pulled his tie away. Then Harry quickly walked into the bathroom, which was surrounded by crescent-colored marble walls and even the bathtub in the middle of the house.</p><p>He went to the middle of the bath to turn on the tap, and when the water in the bath was almost full, Harry turned off the tap, and he took off his school robe, clothes and underpants and stepped into the bath naked. By then the bath had a lot of scented foam, which tasted like an apple.</p><p>Harry moved to the bath and picked up the soap that the house elf had already prepared. Although Harry was busy washing his body, he recalled Ron’s new way of ignoring him today and laughing among his classmates: "Potter smells Day" badge.</p><p>Harry didn't know whether the ridicule of Malfoy and Slytherin students today inspired it; Ron and his ignorance and indifference to Gryffindor University classmates finally made Harry cry silently, which turned into a moment. Harry cried exhaustedly and fell asleep in the bathtub, but there were two tears in his eyes.</p><p>Riddle lay on the bed and read "Modern Wizard". He could actually finish it in five minutes, but the content of this book wrote about Harry's life experience, which aroused his interest. He found that most of the books only mention how Harry defeated " You-Know-Who" when he was a baby, and did not mention his life in school.</p><p>Riddle let out a slight laugh, thinking that Harry Potter in their eyes is a heroic, unafraid of death and the savior of light; but in his eyes Harry is very hopeful of plainness and needs to be cherished and protected. Little lion.</p><p>He also recently discovered that Harry also needs support, and if not for him, Harry would feel lonely. So Riddle is so enjoying Harry's dependence on him, because if it hadn't happened that "he's the fourth warrior." thing, Harry wouldn't be really close to him. In fact, a corner of his heart was to thank that person for the opportunity.</p><p>He placed "Modern Wizard" on the bedside table, got up and sat at the headofy looking out of the night outside the window frame, suddenly smelling of apples in the air, and he remembered Harry's now bathroom, where the only thing he loved about Hogwarts was that its bathroom had a different scent, so that he slept quietly in Harry's neck every night.</p><p>After a long time, Riddle saw that Harry hadn't come out in the bathroom. He frowned slightly, went to the doorpost of the bathroom silently, and knocked on the door politely, but there was no response from Harry, "Ha Leigh, I'm Tom, how are you?" Riddle asked softly toward the door.</p><p>There is still no internal response. Riddle immediately waved his hand, and the door opened. When Riddle entered the room, he noticed a strong smell of apple in the air. In the smoke, he found Harry closed his eyes, clinging to the bathtub. At the same time, he ignored the splashed clothes, he immediately picked up Harry's cold body, put Harry on the ground, and raised Harry's upper body while lying halfway.</p><p>Riddle then found Harry's eyes slightly red, Riddle immediately realized that Harry should have cried, he heard a faint snorting, it seemed that Harry was just asleep.</p><p>Harry's body shakes slightly, "Towels fly! Riddle shouted to the other side of the bathroom, against a large, crimson towel. The big crimson towel quickly flew into his hands, and he hurriedly wrapped Harry's cold body in a towel, and the princess picked up Harry to their bed, then put down the curtain that was wrapped around the post, and gave Harry a silent spell and a warm spell on the curtain.</p><p>Riddle walked quickly to the bathroom, picked up Harry’s pajamas, returned to the bed, opened the curtains with both hands, climbed onto the bed, and touched Harry’s cheeks with his fingers. He was fascinated by Harry’s tiny face and lips. Looks like cherry-like red and white skin.</p><p>Riddle unwrapped the large towel that wrapped Harry's body tight, and he took the red-hot line from Harry's cheek stomping to his chest, and found that Harry's body was so thin and white under his clothes that Riddle obsessively incorporated Harry into his obsidian eyes, and he stroked his pale fingers on Harry's chest.</p><p>At that time, Riddle's obsidian eyes instantly turned into a frightening bright red, he closed his eyes with his head down and kissed Harry's skin.</p><p>In the middle of the night, Harry woke up in confusion, looking blankly at the ceiling and instantly recalling why he should be in the bathroom, but why he was in bed, Harry found himself in dark green pajamas. Harry turned to the sleeping Riddle and wondered if Riddle had rescued him from the bathroom and helped him put on his pajamas. He fancied Riddle holding him to bed and was seen naked with his body.</p><p>Suddenly, Harry's cheeks were hot, and when he moved his body, he found that his body was held tightly by Riddle, unable to move. He can only expect Riddle's sleeping face, thin lips, sharp nose, black hair with erect forehead, beautiful face and closed eyes of Riddle, just like God created a perfect person. He also noticed that, unlike the devil-like Voldemort, sleeping riddles are more accessible.</p><p>The morning sun shines on the Hogwarts restaurant, the air exudes the aroma of delicious food, and students enjoy their breakfast here. When Harry was eating slices of bacon, there was a loud noise near them.</p><p>"Harry Potter found love in Hogwarts. His close friend Colin said that Harry was inseparable from a girl named Hermione Granger all day long. This Muggle-born girl has amazing beauty besides , And like Harry is one of the best students in the school."</p><p>"Amazing beauty? She?" When Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting across from Malfoy, listened to Malfoy and read the article, he immediately turned around and had a face-to-face with Hermione. "What did Rita Skeeter bring? For comparison-a chipmunk?" She shrieked.</p><p>"Ignore it, ignore it." Hermione said in a self-respecting tone, eating her breakfast with her head held high, as if she hadn't heard anything.</p><p>"Don't mind, Harry.” Riddle whispered in Harry's ear, but his twinkling eyes squinted across the Slytherin table.</p><p>"Potter, when did you become the best student in the school?" Did you create this school with Gryffindor?" But Harry had felt he couldn't ignore it, as Malfoy continued to shout at the restaurant.</p><p>Harry couldn't bear to get up and quickly ran to the direction of the restaurant gate, ignoring Hermione's call to run out of the restaurant. After Harry left the restaurant, Riddle followed up and looked out at Slater's long table at Malfoy. He squinted at the expression on Malfoy's face, with a mysterious smile, "I'm going to find Harry back." Then he said to Hermione.</p><p>"All right.”</p><p>Riddle left the restaurant and headed for the Black Lake, where harry was immediately spotted. He gritted up to Harry and sat down, "Why is my fourth warrior sitting glumly by the Black Lake?" He smiled at Harry, who stared at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"Don't make fun of me, " Harry muttered like a child, "Well, why do you know I'm here?" He asked Riddle with a puzzled expression.</p><p>"Because I know you."</p><p>"Wh, what are you, understand...I..." Harry stammered red after hearing it.  </p><p>"Harry, isn't it?" Riddle asked with a nice smile.</p><p>"You..." Harry's flushed cheeks became even more red, and he walked silently to the lake and splashed the water on Riddle's body, making Riddle's school gown soaked. Of course, Riddle is not a person who can't resist even if he is splashed with lake water, because he is not a weak person. In the end, they stopped frolicking under the loud stop of Hermione, who kept looking for them.</p><p>In the evening, Hermione told Riddle in the common room that on the Sunday before the first mission, all students in third grade and above could visit Hogsmeade. She suggested that Riddle invite Harry to spend the weekend, because it would be good for Harry to leave the castle for a while, Riddle nodded and thought to himself after listening.</p><p>She saw Harry's silence. "Harry, why don't we go to some shops together..." Hermione smiled reluctantly and said to Harry next to her, "Uh, let's go to the Honey Duke!" Said, and looked around to find where the Honey Duke's shop was.</p><p>"Here." Hermione finally found the Duke of Honey. She took Harry's arm and walked into the shop, and Riddle followed them into the shop. There were different kinds of candies and peppers in the shop-they could let Smoke from your mouth—there is also a big and delicious chocolate ball filled with strawberry mousse and curdled cheese, and a really awesome sugar quill.</p><p>Of course, there are Hogwarts students wearing warm jackets that Harry least wants to see now. Most of them wear badges with the words "Support Cedric Diggory". They pressed the button when Harry passed by. Press the badge, the words on it disappeared, and "Potter's stinking smell" appeared again.</p><p>Harry watched their actions blankly, and Hermione blamed herself for becoming Hogsmeade in anguish, which now caused Harry too much damage.</p><p>"We are upright, not afraid of their low-level tastes," but Riddle said loudly behind them, almost letting the Hogwarts students in the store hear him, "The heroic little Gryffindor Prince, right?" Riddle said loudly again, but his eyes looked at everyone present, making everyone present startled, he smiled with satisfaction, and finally he met Harry's confused eyes.</p><p>"Yes, brave little Prince Gryffindor, we should happily buy candy." Hermione began to understand Riddle's behavior and said in harmony.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Harry asked quietly and secretly.</p><p>"Harry, we are helping you so that they don't make any excessive moves—" Hermione said softly to Harry. As soon as he finished speaking, Riddle started to pick up candy of different flavors for them, and the Hogwarts students in the store looked at them silently, obviously stunned. After a while, Riddle had bought a lot of candies for Harry and Hermione.</p><p>"ha ha... ha ha..." After leaving the shop, Hermione couldn't help laughing because of their behavior in the Honey Duke's shop just now. Harry blushed and stared at Riddle, who was sitting next to him, who was smiling and drinking his butter beer.</p><p>They are now sitting in the Three Broomsticks shop, enjoying the hot cream beer. The three broomsticks were full of seats. Most of them were students who had no class at Hogwarts in the afternoon, but there were also some magicians that Harry rarely saw elsewhere.</p><p>Harry assumed that Hogsmeade was the only village in the UK-a village full of wizards, and it was a haven for witches, because witches were not as good as witches in disguise.</p><p>"Ha, Harry, don't be angry with Tom, he just—look! It's Hagrid!" When Hermione wanted to say something for Riddle, she found Hagrid.</p><p>The incomparably fluffy tangled hair on the back of Hagrid's head—he must have let go of the difficult-to-follow ribbon with great magnanimity—is very conspicuous among the crowd. Harry didn't understand that he hadn't recognized him just now, because Hagrid was so conspicuous, and stood cautiously again. Harry saw Hagrid bending over to talk to Moody. In front of Hagrid was the oversized glass of beer he usually drank, while Moody just drank from the warm water bottle he brought. When Moody last taught them the course on the law of the dark world, he said that he would prefer to use his own diet whenever he wants, because for the Dark Warlock, it is really necessary to poison in a glass of unnoticed wine. It is too easy.</p><p>Harry watched and saw Hagrid and Moody get up to leave. He waved his hand to let Hagrid see him, but Hagrid was too tall to see him. But Moody hesitated for a moment, his magic eyes stared at Harry, it seemed he had spotted them. Moody knocked under Hagrid's back (because he couldn't reach Hagrid's shoulder) and muttered something, so the two of them turned back into the bar and walked towards Harry, Hermione, and Riddle's table.</p><p>"All right? Harry, Hermione and Tom?" Hagrid said loudly.</p><p>"Hello!" Hermione said with a smile.</p><p>"Hello." Riddle nodded to Hagrid and Moody.</p><p>"Harry, come to my cabin at midnight tonight and wear an Invisibility Cloak." Hagrid leaned over and said softly to Harry, then he stood up and blinked at them and left. Moody followed him. gone.</p><p>"Why did he ask me to meet in the middle of the night?" Harry said in surprise.</p><p>"I doubt his purpose, I don't know if you should go, Harry." She looked around nervously and whispered.</p><p>"Harry, go, I think Hagrid asked you to meet in the middle of the night for a special reason." Riddle saw Harry's surprise and a smile in his heart, so he suggested Harry to meet him. He knew that Harry was actually very curious to know the purpose of Hagrid looking for him, and he had never heard from Harry that Hagrid had asked Harry to meet so late.</p><p>"I know." Harry nodded.</p><p>"Why don't we go to the Magical Menagerie and take a look?" Hermione said to Harry and Riddle when she finished drinking her cream beer.</p><p>"Magical Menagerie?" Riddle asked.</p><p>"Uh, Tom, don't you know the Magical Menagerie?" Hermione asked with a puzzled expression.</p><p>"Ah, oh... Tom doesn't know if there is this shop." Harry thought of Hermione not knowing that Riddle was Voldemort more than fifty years ago, he quickly explained.</p><p>Hermione's words reminded Harry that he almost forgot that Riddle was Voldemort more than fifty years ago; he was in the past, and Voldemort is now. But he knew that he started to like Riddle, his gentleness, trust and company. Although he doesn't know if he is to him, it is the like of friends or the like between men and women. But intellectually, he shouldn't fall in love with the enemy who killed his parents. Unfortunately, there is a strong emotional conflict.</p><p>At 11:30 in the evening, Harry pretended to go to bed early, but actually put on an Invisibility Cloak and carefully walked through the common room and climbed down the stairs. Then as planned, Hermione opened the fat lady's painting door for him from the outside. He flashed past, whispered "Thank you!" and left the castle.</p><p>The playground is completely dark. Harry walked across the grass, toward the light in Hagrid's cabin. At the same time Harry saw the lights in the huge Boothbatten carriage, and when Harry knocked on Hagrid's front door, he could hear Mrs. Maxim talking inside.</p><p>"Is that you, Harry?" Hagrid asked softly, opening the door and looking around.</p><p>"It's me, what's the matter?" Harry slid into the room, took off his cloak and asked.</p><p>"Some things for you to see," Hagrid said.</p><p>Harry found Hagrid in a great excitement. A flower is inserted in the button hole of his clothes, which looks like an oversized choking object. And he seemed to have given up on wiping his hair with lube, but he must have tried to comb his hair. The evidence was that Harry saw the broken teeth of the comb still dangling on his head.</p><p>"What are you going to show me?" Harry asked alertly, wondering if it was the Norwegian Ridgeback, or in which bar Hagrid bought the first three giant dogs from strangers.</p><p>"Follow me, keep silent, and put on the robe," Hagrid said. "We don't put on our teeth anymore. He won't like to see that thing."<br/>When they reached the Beauxbatons carriage, "Hush!" Hagrid whispered to Harry, knocking three times on the door with his golden cross. Then Mrs. Maxim opened the door, and a silk scarf was wrapped around her heavy shoulder. "Ah, Hagrid, is it time?" She smiled when she saw Hagrid.</p><p>"Hello!" Hagrid said with a smile to her, reaching out to help her down the golden steps.</p><p>Mrs. Maxim closed the door behind her and set off along the edge of the paddock around Hagrid's hand, where there was Mrs. Maxim's giant horse. Harry trot to follow them, completely confused. Is it true that Hagrid wants him to see Mrs. Maxim? Harry can see her at any time, and she is not difficult to find.</p><p>However, Mrs. Maxim was as in the dark as Harry, "Where are you taking me, Hagrid?" She said jokingly after a while.</p><p>"You'll like it there," Hagrid said loudly. "It's worth seeing, but don't tell anyone that I will take you there, okay? You shouldn't know."</p><p>"Of course I won't tell anyone, Hagrid." Mrs. Maxim said, flashing her eyes, her eyelashes black and long.</p><p>They continued to walk, and Harry looked at his watch from time to time, trotting to catch up with them, becoming increasingly impatient. Saying that at that time—they had walked so far along the edge of the woods until they couldn't see the castle and the lake—Harry heard some noises. Someone in front is shouting. Then there was a loud noise that could tear the ears.</p><p>Hagrid led Mrs. Maxime around a bush and stopped. Harry approached and stood beside them—for a second, he saw the flames, and people running around—and his mouth opened wide in surprise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The first task</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the dragon!</p><p>Four large-ton adult dragons are standing upright in a fence surrounded by thick water, roaring, and squirting rough air—their mouths not only have fangs, but also emit bursts of fire. They craned their necks and spewed fire into the sky fifty feet in the field. There was a silver-grey-blue dragon with long pointed horns, roaring and roaring at the warlocks on the ground, and another green dragon, with a smooth phosphorous sheet, was twisting its body and stomping heavily; there was another red dragon. The dragon, with a strange golden river on his face, is aiming at the mushroom-shaped clouds in the sky to practice fire breathing; as for the last one, the black dragon, more like a big lizard than any other, it is also away from them recent.</p><p>There are at least thirty wizards in the scene, and every seven or eight people deal with a dragon, trying to control them as much as possible, and desperately pulling the iron chains fastened to the dragons' necks and legs. Harry was completely stunned by the sight. He raised his head and looked at the eyes of the black dragon high in the sky. There were cat-like round eyes in those eyes. They were big and bulging. Was it because of fear or anger. Harry didn’t Clearly, it screamed a trombone loudly, and the sound was terribly terrible.</p><p>"Stay there and don't come here, Hagrid," shouted a wizard near the wall, grabbing the iron chain in his hand. "The dragon can breathe fire within twenty feet! I have seen that black dragon breathe fire within forty feet!"</p><p>"Isn't this fire-breathing beautiful?" Hagrid gently faced Mrs. Maxim. "Want to take a closer look?" Hagrid asked Madam Maxim excitedly. Two of them slowly moved towards the fence. , Harry followed closely, and Harry finally recognized who the man who had warned Hagrid not to approach earlier was Charlie Weasley.</p><p>"Is that all right?" Hagrid? " He gasped. They are in great shape now. We put them in a net and put them on the road. Although they may like to wake up in darkness and peace, but , As you can see, they are not happy at all, not at all."</p><p>"You have some kind of, Charlie?" Hagrid asked, eyes still staring at the nearest piece of black dragon, and looked with a trace of reverence, it would only dragon eyes open big and round, it seems Harry in its eyes blinked a few times to see a glimmer of shiny golden.</p><p>"This is the Hungarian horn-tailed dragon," Charlie said. "There is a green through-body Vertu, the smaller one; there is the Swiss short-nosed dragon, the blue-gray one; and the red one. That's just the Chinese fireball dragon."</p><p>Charlie looked around. Mrs. Maxim was walking around the iron cage, staring at the frightened dragons.<br/>
"I don't understand why you brought her here, Hagrid," Charlie said with a frown. "The warrior shouldn't know what's about to be faced. She will definitely tell her students, will she?"</p><p>"As long as she likes to watch, that's it." Hagrid shrugged, still staring at the dragons in the cage.</p><p>"It's so romantic, Hagrid," Charlie said, shaking his head.</p><p>"Four... then each warrior deals with one, right?" Hagrid asked.</p><p>"Perhaps just stepping over them," Charlie said, "but to be honest, I don't envy the one who ran into the horntail dragon. That one looks terrible. Its tail looks as fierce and dangerous as its head. Look ."</p><p>Charlie pointed to the tail of the horntail dragon, and Harry saw the long spikes lined up densely with his eyes. At this time, five of Charlie's colleagues also walked to the horntail dragon. They carried a large pile of huge gray eggs and placed them beside the horntail dragon. The horntail dragon let out a hungry roar.</p><p>Harry was tired looking at the dragon in front of him. He had had enough, so he quietly turned and left here and walked towards the castle. At that moment, Harry ignored whether Hagrid knew he had walked back to the castle. He just foresaw what was going to happen, not sure if he was happy about it. Maybe this is better. The shock of seeing the dragons gradually subsided, but fortunately he had seen them first. If it was the first time he saw those dragons on Tuesday, he might be watching the dragons in front of the school, and his back would get cold... but he might also... put on his wand to deal with a fifty-foot tall, overgrown one Scales, nailed fire-breathing dragon, even though the wand was no different from a wood saw just now. And he must pass this test.</p><p>In full view. what should I do?</p><p>Harry speeded up and moved along the edge of the forest. He had to rush back to discuss with Riddle, and he had never felt so eager to talk to someone. Suddenly, without warning, he ran into a very hard object. Harry was knocked back, his glasses tilted to one side, and he clutched his cloak tightly.</p><p>arry hurriedly checked whether the cloak was still covering himself, he lay quietly, staring at the black silhouette of the wizard he had hit. He recognized the obsidian eyes of the dark night... it was Riddle.</p><p>"Why are you—" Harry quickly opened his cloak and said to Riddle.</p><p>" Shh! " Riddle whispered, "Don't say anything, hide it with a cloak, and come with me." He said in Harry's ear, and wrapped Harry and himself in the cloak on Harry, and walked hurriedly Into the grass beside him.</p><p>"Who is there?"</p><p>Harry was startled by the sudden sound, Riddle immediately reached out and hugged Harry's body to soothe Harry's emotions, and then looked out of the grass silently. About a minute later, Harry saw a figure appear, and Harry wondered who it was.</p><p>"He isKarkaroff," Riddle said in his ear. Harry saw Karkaroff as if looking for a dog, as if he was walking slowly towards where the dragon was.</p><p>"Why do you know he is Karkaroff?" He asked Riddle in a low voice.</p><p>"Go back to Hogwarts and talk about it first."</p><p>Harry nodded, and then they walked through the darkness towards Hogwarts as fast as they could. They came to the castle, slipped past the front door, and climbed the marble stairs, Harry was almost out of breath.</p><p>"Nonsense!" Riddle said to the fat lady who was dozing off in the portrait hole.</p><p>"You said yes," she muttered sleepily, without opening her eyes, the portrait swayed forward to let him in. They crawled in, and Harry found no one in the common room.</p><p>"It can be said." He lifted his cloak and looked at Riddle.</p><p>"Actually, I followed you and Hagrid." Riddle said.</p><p>"Then did you see the dragon?"</p><p>"What? Dragon?" Riddle asked questioningly. "Is it the first task?" he asked nervously, clutching Harry's shoulder.</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"Oh, when I followed you halfway, I found that Karkaroff also sneaked off the boat. I was afraid he would find me, so..."</p><p>Harry knew exactly what Karkaroff was going to do. He once sneaked off the boat to find out what his first mission was. In this way, he is like Mrs. Maxim, he is very eager to know what is waiting for the players. On the surface, only Charlie is still ignorant of Tuesday's test.</p><p>Harry stared at the ceiling, recalling the situation just now. The scales were black and resembled a lizard in appearance, with yellow eyes, bronze horns on the head, and a long tail of Hungarian Ceratosaurus with small horns. Its brutal appearance really frightened him.</p><p>"Harry, I am worried about you."</p><p>Harry was pulled back to consciousness by Riddle's words, he turned his head to meet Riddle's obsidian eyes, "I'm fine, they said it's a lot safer this year." Harry said with a weak smile.</p><p>He told Riddle all about dragons, but he understood that his words were only to appease Riddle's worries and to himself, as long as he dealt with an adult dragon alone, it would be too difficult. However, Harry lay on the bed that night, and he did not fall asleep for a long time, as did Riddle beside him.</p><p>When Harry got up after a sleepless night, he couldn't concentrate at all, and for a while he wanted to put his hat on his feet instead of socks while putting on his clothes, but he didn't notice it. After Riddle finally helped Harry get dressed, they walked to the long Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and found Hermione was having breakfast with Ginny.</p><p>They immediately sat at the long Gryffindor table, and Riddle immediately helped Harry to add a few pieces of bacon and some scrambled eggs to the plate. Instead, he just asked for a cup of coffee.</p><p>"What, Harry?" Hermione asked, suspiciously, that Harry hadn't eaten the food on the plate.</p><p>"Do not……"</p><p>In fact, Harry didn't even bother to eat, because he was worried all night about what he would do with an adult dragon on the first mission. After a while, Riddle finished his coffee and told Harry they were going to the library to find some data. But Harry waited for Hermione to finish scooping the last spoonful of porridge, and then took her to the playground for a walk. As he walked along the lake again there, Harry told Hermione all about the dragon.</p><p>"We have to try to keep you alive until Tuesday afternoon," she said desperately.</p><p>They walked three times around the lake, trying to find a spell that could defeat the dragon. No clue, so they returned to the library. When they arrived at the library, they could not see Riddle.</p><p>In the library, Harry pulled out every book about dragons he could find, but those books only gave him more questions and despair.</p><p>"Then let's find some easier magic books." Harry said, throwing "The Man Who Loves the Dragon Too Much" aside, picked up the book on the table, and started a local search. Harry and Hermione are also reading books to find data, but...</p><p>"Oh, Harry, what this book says is that there are not many things that can penetrate the skin of a dragon. It is impossible to attack it like this. Or give yourself strength? But those magics are not easy, I am Said, I never tried it in class, and I learned about this type of spell because I was going to do an OWL internship report." Hermione again whispered to insist next to him.</p><p>"Hermione!" Harry said through the gap between his teeth, "Can you shut me up for a while? I want to concentrate as much as possible." But when Hermione was silent, Harry's brain became full, The monotonous buzzing made him unable to concentrate at all.</p><p>Harry was pulled back into consciousness by Hermione's cry, "Oh, no, he's back again, why doesn't he read on his damn boat?" Hermione said angrily.</p><p>At this moment Victor Krum walked in with his head down, looked at them, and sat in a corner in the distance with a pile of books.</p><p>"Let's go, Harry, let's go back to the common room. His followers will be here soon, and they will be chattering again." Really, as soon as they got up, a group of girls crept to their feet Pass them.</p><p>When they returned to the common room, they bumped into Ron, Dean, and Seamus. They were talking about Tuesday’s Triwizard Tournament. However, when they saw Harry and Hermione, of course they immediately walked away from them. When Harry saw it, he went to the armchair in the deepest part of the common room and sat down.</p><p>"Have you talked to Ron?"</p><p>"No, I don't think talking to him will help the first task." Harry said, squinting at Ron, who was far away from them.</p><p>"Oh...that..."</p><p>A When Hermione tried to reconcile them, Harry saw Riddle walk to the armchair by the fire and sit down. Harry immediately walked to Riddle's side, and of course Hermione followed. At that time, Harry noticed that Riddle looked tired. He approached Riddle quietly and saw a troubled expression on his face.</p><p>"Tom..." Harry whispered to Riddle who closed his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, Harry and Hermione," Riddle said with a tired smile, "you..." He looked around, then leaned over and said softly, "It's not easy to talk here, let's go out."</p><p>They walked to the Black Lake and Riddle began to talk about what he had just done. Riddle was investigating some information about the dragon in the library, but Dumbledore soon asked him to go to the welcome office to talk about his progress.</p><p>Everyone knew that Dumbledore called Riddle to his office, not to talk about his degree of study, something so common. Besides, Hermione didn't know about Riddle, so Riddle only mentioned it gently. As a result, they still couldn't figure out a way to cope with the first task all night.</p><p>Harry barely closed his eyes that night. When he woke up in the morning, his first serious consideration was to escape from Hogwarts. But when he looked around the Great Hall while eating breakfast, thinking about what it would mean to escape from the castle, he knew that he couldn’t do it. This was the only place he got happiness. Well, he thought he was also with his parents before. It must be happy, but he can't remember.</p><p>In any case, knowing that he would rather stay here and face a dragon than go back to Privet Drive to be with the Dursleys, this recognition made him feel calmer. Harry swallowed the bacon with difficulty, because he couldn't sleep well when he knew that the first task was a dragon. Riddle, who was in bed with him, was not very energetic. When he and Riddle got up to leave, he saw Cedric leave the Hufflepuff long table.</p><p>Cedric didn't know yet. He was the only warrior who didn't know. If Harry was right, Madame Maxime and Karkaroff had already told Fleur and Viktor Krum.</p><p>"Tom, you go first, I will go to the greenhouse to find you." Harry made a decision as he watched Cedric leave the hall.</p><p>"Harry, you will be late, the big clock will ring soon—" Hermione who walked to them said quickly after hearing it.</p><p>"...are you going to tell him?" Riddle asked.</p><p>"Yes, I will catch up." Harry nodded, just to see Riddle's eyes, he saw helplessness and emotions that Harry couldn't understand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew that Riddle would understand his approach, because he was a Gryffindor, and he was supposed to be brave, vigorous and chivalric. It’s that he himself feels that the game should be fair. Although he doesn’t know if he will fail in the first task, he now needs to tell Cedric that his first task is the dragon.</p><p>However, when Harry reached the bottom of the marble staircase, Cedric was already at the top, surrounded by a group of sixth graders. Harry didn't want to talk to Cedric in front of them; the guys would quote Rita Skeet's articles every time he approached. Harry kept a certain distance from Cedric and saw him walking towards the corridor of the transfiguration classroom, which gave Harry a chance. He stood still, pulled out his wand, aimed carefully, and shouted.</p><p>"Diffindo!"</p><p>Cedric’s pocket cracked. The parchment, quill and books fell out and scattered on the ground. Several bottles of ink were broken. "Don't bother you, I'll do it myself," Cedric said a little annoyed, not letting his friends bend down to help him carry things, "Tell Professor McGonagall that I will come soon, go!"</p><p>This is exactly what Harry wanted to happen. He put his wand back into his robe, and when Cedric's group of friends entered the class and disappeared, he walked up quickly, leaving him and Cedric in the corridor.</p><p>"Hi!" Cedric greeted him and picked up a "Guide to Advanced Transfiguration". The book had been splattered with ink, "My pocket just opened, a brand new pocket."</p><p>"Dragon!" Harry said quickly, in case Professor McGonagall came out to see what Cedric was doing. "It's the first task. There are four. We are one for each, and we must pass the dragons!" Cedric stared at Harry. In his eyes Harry saw some of the panic he had been feeling since Saturday night.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Cedric asked in a quiet tone.</p><p>"Sure enough, I've seen them."</p><p>"But how did you find out? We shouldn't know."</p><p>"It doesn't matter," Harry said right away, knowing that Hagrid would be in trouble to tell the truth. "I'm not the only one who knows. Fleur and Victor Krum know now too—Mrs. Maxim and Karkaroff also saw the dragon."</p><p>Cedric stood up, his arm stained with ink, quill, parchment and books, his torn pocket hanging from his shoulder. He stared at Harry again, with a look of confusion and even doubt in his eyes.</p><p>"Why did you tell me?" he asked.</p><p>Harry looked at him incredulously. Harry would definitely not ask him if Cedric saw the dragon himself. Harry didn't want his worst enemies to face those monsters unpreparedly.</p><p>"It's just fair, isn't it?" He said to Cedric, "We all know now, everyone is on the same starting line, right?"</p><p>Cedric was still looking at him a little suspiciously, when suddenly Harry heard a familiar crash behind him. He turned around and saw Mad Eye Moody walking out of a nearby classroom.</p><p>"Come with me, Potter?" he growled, "Digory, you go."</p><p>When Harry asked him to learn how to use the summoning charm correctly, he believed that Harry could solve it by himself. Although he knew that Harry was the perfect Gryffindor, and his bravery, vitality and chivalry had already been displayed before his eyes, he had never understood that Harry, who was similar to him and regarded as weird, should be cynical. But he didn't, instead he ran to tell the stupid Hufflepuff. This made Riddle think that Hufflepuff was useless outside the academy, and it made him think they were stupid academies.</p><p>Cedric Diggory.</p><p>Riddle began to contempt the stupid Hufflepuff. Of course he wouldn't let Harry know how much he wanted Hufflepuff's little handsome guy to withdraw from the "Triwizard Tournament". He stared at Harry’s sleeping face, remembering that during today’s practice, Harry tried his best to fly various objects in the room towards Riddle, although at first Harry was not proficient enough to let those practice books and quill fly halfway in the air. It loses its center of gravity and falls to the ground like a rock.</p><p>But he is the smartest student at Hogwarts ever, no teacher. The students he taught should learn simple summoning charms and be able to perform perfectly. They practiced until dinner, and his only student finally succeeded in learning it. When Harry managed to summon the practice book into Riddle's hands, he hugged him happily.</p><p>At that time, he found Harry's embrace warm, for the long-lived in the dark Of Riddle, Harry's everything is all the most attractive delicious candy.</p><p>The next morning, the feeling of panic re-emerged. The atmosphere on campus is tense and exciting. The class is only half a day, and all the students have time in the afternoon to see Harry and others perform, although they don't yet know what they're waiting for.</p><p>Regardless of whether the people around him wished him good luck or booed dissatisfiedly as he passed by, Harry felt extraordinarily lonely. Although Riddle had helped him learn the summoning charm, the tension was so strong. He wondered if he would lose control when he was led to see the dragon, cursing loudly everyone he saw.</p><p>Time was flowing at an unprecedented speed, flying piece by piece. One minute before he was still sitting in the first class on the history of magic, and the next minute he was in the tent waiting for the game to start.</p><p>The entrance to the tent opened, and Mr. Bagman appeared. "Okay, now everyone is here...it's time to start!" He said briskly, "When the audience arrives, I will bring this bag in front of you." He raised a small purple silk bag. Shaking to the four of them.</p><p>"You have to choose a model from the bag, and that is the enemy you will face later! Everyone's is different—well—you know, there must be tricks. I have to tell you something else. Ah, by the way, your task is to get the golden egg!</p><p>Harry glanced aside. Cedric nodded once to show that he understood Bagman, and then began to pace around the tent; he looked a little blue. Furong and Victor did not respond at all. Maybe they thought they would be uncomfortable if they opened their mouths, that was what Harry felt. But at least they did it voluntarily...</p><p>Soon, I heard hundreds of footsteps in the tent. Those people talked excitedly, laughed and argued. They can only be separated by one account, but they feel extremely far away from a group of people, as if they are another biological type. Then it seemed to Harry that, only a second later, Bagman opened the mouth of the little purple silk bag.</p><p>"Ladies first," he said, handing the bag to Furong.</p><p>She shook her hands into the bag and found out a small and perfect dragon model, a Welsh green dragon. So Harry knew he had guessed correctly, and Mrs. Maxim had already told her what to face. Because Furong was not surprised, she had a resigned look.</p><p>Victor's reaction proved that Harry was right again, as expected. What he pulled out was the scarlet Chinese fire dragon. He didn't blink, just stared at the ground.</p><p>Cedric reached into the bag and found out a blue-gray Swedish short-nosed dragon. Only one remained. Harry put his hand in the silk bag and took out a Hungarian horn-tailed dragon. When Harry looked down at it , It stretches out its wings and small fangs.</p><p>"Okay, you all have it!" Bagman said, "Everyone has drawn out the dragon to face, Mr. Diggory, you are the first one. Go out of the tent and go inside the wall when you hear the whistle. ?"</p><p>Harry...</p><p>Harry suddenly heard a low voice calling him, it sounded like some kind of beautiful instrument-he knew who it was, but how could it be-Harry looked at him but there was no one, then that The voice cried again.</p><p>Harry, here it is!</p><p>Harry turned his head and found that his familiar figure was at the entrance of the tent, Riddle. Harry immediately walked out of the tent, "Riddle, why are you here?"</p><p>"Shh!” Riddle whispered, "Come with me!" They walked a short distance to the woods. When they walked into the woods, "I have something to show you!" Riddle turned to Harry and said. Then he raised his wand and wrote a sentence in the air in front of them.</p><p>I believe you can, because you are the only one.</p><p>When Harry saw it, a touch that hadn't appeared in a long time appeared in his heart, and he couldn't help but hugged Riddle's body with a whirr. Harry cried as he hugged Riddle. His fear of the dragon, the oppression he gave himself, when he was close to the chest that made him feel safe, he vented all his emotions, and he cried for a while in Riddle's arms.</p><p>"Don't cry, my little Prince Gryffindor, where is it?" Riddle lifted Harry's chin with his hand, and gently wipe Harry's tears with his other hand, softly comforting Harry.</p><p>"Wh, what, me, my little Prince Gryffindor..." Harry stammered blushingly.</p><p>"My little prince, you can fight against "You-know-who", you can definitely fight against dragons!"</p><p>Harry heard what Riddle said, and he felt guilty for Riddle. He could not tell Riddle about any news or things about Voldemort. Now he only had one thing in his mind. It would be fine if Riddle was not Voldemort.</p><p>"...really? Ah, I'm going back, I'll be careful!"</p><p>After Harry finished speaking, he wiped his tears with his hands, turned and left the woods, and when he walked back to the tent, he saw Cedric walking out, his face greener than ever. Harry wanted to wish him a long way as he passed by, but what came out of Harry's mouth was more like a hoarse grunt.</p><p>Harry went back to stand with Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum. A few seconds later, they heard the roar of the crowd, which indicated that Cedric had entered the wall and looked at the physical prototype of his model face to face.</p><p>It was worse for Harry now than he had imagined, just sitting and listening. He felt choked by the screams, cheers, and gasps of the crowd. He felt the parts of his body more clearly than usual. He was clearly aware that his heart was beating fast, his fingers were tingling from fear, and at the same time, he felt that his soul had been withdrawn, as if from Looking far away at the wall outside the tent, listening to the noise of the crowd. How much he wants time to stop at this moment so that he doesn't have to face the Hungarian trumpet dragon. But the day does not from people's wishes ...</p><p>"The next one is Mr. Potter!" Bagman shouted.</p><p>After a while, Harry didn’t know how he survived. Just now, the Hungarian horn-tailed dragon flashed past like a few shapeless lights and shadows. Harry couldn’t seem to recognize that it was a real dragon. , But the pain of knocking his nerves all over his body reminded him at the same time──</p><p>He succeeded in getting the golden egg from the Hungarian horn-tailed dragon. When he was holding the golden egg, he gradually felt at ease. His mood changed from trembling to joy. Even if he was in the emergency account now, he didn't want to just sit like that. There is too much adrenaline secretion in the body, and he still feel abnormally excited until now.</p><p>"Last year it was a madman, and this year it is a dragon. What kind of monsters are they going to send to school next time? You are very lucky... The wounds are so shallow... But I have to clean them before I can start treatment... …" Madam Pomfrey in the emergency tent comprehensively inspected the wound on Harry's shoulder, babbling angrily, and then she first helped Ha to cleanse it with a purple liquid that smokes when applied and has a tingling sensation. The wound, and then gently poked Harry's shoulder with his wand, and he felt the wound healed immediately.</p><p>He stood up and wanted to go out and see what was going on outside, but before he could get to the entrance of the tent, two people suddenly rushed in—Hermione, and Ron right behind him.</p><p>"Harry, you are amazing, really!" Hermione screamed excitedly. There are still marks on her face that she had pinched her nails just because she was too scared.</p><p>However, Harry's eyes were fixed on Ron, Ron's face was very pale, and the look in Harry's eyes was like seeing a ghost. "Harry," he said very solemnly, "No matter who throws your name into the Goblet of Fire-I-I think their real intention is to want your life!" It feels like It didn't exist for the previous few weeks—as if it was the first time Harry met Ron after he became a warrior.</p><p>"Do you understand?" Harry said coldly. "You really took a long time."</p><p>Hermione stood nervously between the two of them, looking back and forth on their faces. Harry saw Ron hesitating and stopping. Harry knew Ron was about to apologize to him, but suddenly he realized that he didn't need to hear his apology anymore.</p><p>"It doesn't matter," he said immediately before Ron could say it, "Forget it."</p><p>"No," Ron said, "I shouldn't--"</p><p>"I said yes," Harry said.</p><p>Ron grinned nervously at Harry, and Harry also had a smile on his face. And Hermione burst into tears.</p><p>"What's the point of crying!" Harry said hurriedly, seeing Hermione bursting into tears.</p><p>"You two are so stupid!" She stomped and yelled, causing tears to roll down the front of the robe. Before the two of them could react, she hugged both of them, and then turned and ran wildly, the original sobbing now turned into a loud cry.</p><p>"Hermione, where are you going?" Harry pulled his mind and shouted worriedly in Hermione's direction.</p><p>"Don't pay attention to her, it's like a dog barking," Ron shook his head and said, "Harry, let's go, they will announce your score..."</p><p>"No, " Harry said to Ron, picking up the golden egg and the lightning he had just damaged during the game, "I want to go find Tom, you help me to listen." He couldn't wait for Ron's reaction and went out of the tent. As he circled the edge of the forest, a witch suddenly jumped out of his face.</p><p>That person is Rita Skeeter. She wore a turquoise robe today, and the color of the robe matched the turquoise shorthand pen in her hand perfectly, seamlessly blending into one.</p><p>"Congratulations, Harry." She said, looking at him with a smile, "Can you talk to me quickly? How do you feel when facing the dragon? And your fairness to the rating, Do you have any opinions?"</p><p>"Okay, I can talk to you," Harry said viciously. "Goodbye."</p><p>When Rita Skeeter heard Harry’s obvious evil words, he immediately said, “So, how do you feel, Harry, hugging a male classmate in the forest?” She showed Harry’s back smile.</p><p>As Harry was leaving, he heard Rita Skeeter's words and stopped, turning around and glaring at him. "What are you talking about?" Harry shouted angrily.</p><p>"Why, isn't he a friend of Harry? Same-sex hugs are very common," Rita Skeeter smiled and blinked at Harry. "I believe our readers will understand, because they have lost their parents for so many years. Poor Harry found warmth among the male friends of the same year, and we should support their development."</p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about, goodbye."</p><p>After hearing Rita Skeeter's words, Harry turned and returned to the castle again, determined to ignore Rita Skeeter's crazy words. But when he walked into the hall of the castle, he began to think about what Rita Skeeter said. Although he disagrees with her, Rita Skeet is right. He and Riddle hugged in the eyes of outsiders. They look like lovers. like. He and Ron can't hug, why can he and Riddle naturally hug? Does he really like Tom Riddle?</p><p>Impossible, I can't like him!</p><p>Harry changed his original intention, instead of looking for Riddle, he walked to the Astronomy Tower to avoid him until night. The stars flickered and the air was icy, and Harry found out how long he had been hiding in the astronomy tower. He was occupied by the thoughts just now. He patted his cold cheek to make him awake, then he left the Astronomy Tower and walked back to Gryffindor Tower.</p><p>As soon as he stepped into the Gryffindor common room, there was a burst of loud cheers. The table top is full of piles of pastries, thin-necked bottles filled with pumpkin juice, and lots of cream beer. He saw Harry pulling him to the center of the common room, and the Gryffindor students around them cheered along the way, and Li Qiaodan set a Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks" on the hall, So now you can see stars and sparks everywhere in the sky.</p><p>"Our valiant warrior, Harry." Ron pushed Harry to the center of them, then he yelled, then they applauded and cheered. At this moment, Harry blushed and smiled, he couldn't believe he was so happy now.</p><p>Then Harry took some food and sat down, Ron and Hermione also sat down together, "Have you seen Tom?" He just realized he didn't see Riddle.</p><p>"Aren't you going to find him?" Ron asked suspiciously.</p><p> "I... I couldn't find him just now."</p><p>"Oh my God, why is this thing so heavy?" Li Jordan lifted Harry's golden egg on the table and weighed it with his hands. "Open it, Harry, hurry up! Let's see. What's in it!"</p><p>"He should completely rely on his own power to solve the clues inside," Hermione said immediately, "this is the rule of the tournament..."</p><p>"I should have passed the dragon's defense on my own too!" Harry lowered her voice, so only Hermione heard his voice. She grinned with some guilty conscience, because Harry had told Hermione, He asked Riddle to use the summoning charm.</p><p>"Yes, Harry, open it!"</p><p>Li Jordan handed Harry the golden egg, and Harry put his fingers in the grooves in the middle of the egg and pried the egg away.</p><p>There is a hollow inside the egg, there is nothing-but as soon as Harry opened it-</p><p>Harry was lying on the bed, recalling that when he opened the golden egg just now, it made a harsh sound throughout the common room, but it was an important clue to the second task, and he had to think about it tomorrow.</p><p>Then Harry looked at the other side of the bed and thought of Riddle, who had not yet returned. Harry began to worry about whether Riddle was in the way, but it should be impossible because Riddle was so smart, or-going back fifty years ago.</p><p>No, I can not! He will not go back fifty years ago! </p><p>He went back in time... Harry had never thought about Riddle's back in time, he was so heartbroken. He decided to sneak to the castle to find Riddle now, wearing a robe and Invisibility cloak, and walking out of the Gryffindor Tower. He carefully slipped out of the castle, and when he came to the black lake, he saw Riddle's figure.</p><p>The darkness has always brought warmth and peace of mind to Riddle, even if he was sitting in his father's favorite black armchair during his lifetime, I recalled that his father was sitting in that armchair and waiting for him to give him a life-killing curse. Although he is now in a baby and cannot move freely, he still needs the timid Wormtail to take care of him.</p><p>However, it didn't affect his mood, because he expected that his young self would come to him fifty-four years later, bringing him an expectant gift. He was smiling, and he was fascinated when he saw Harry's cute face back then. That's right, he fell in love with Dumbledore's golden boy-this delicious body-he chuckles when he thinks of this. He will become the king of this world, every step he takes is thoughtful, this is the trap he set for Harry.</p><p>At that time, the red pupils flickered, and the man felt that another emotion that he could not restrain his excitement exploded. He smiled again, and it seemed that he already knew the truth about him.</p><p>Riddle was a little surprised. Now he was actually Voldemort who was so fascinating and Harry's mortal enemy. After he knew the name of " you-know-who", he kept looking for clues. When he found the information left by " you-know-who" in the restricted area of the library today, he already knew some of his secrets. After analyzing, he found that his name and Voldemort's name were the same after recombination.</p><p>He is Voldemort.</p><p>He laughed wildly, and he finally understood why Harry hated him so much and didn't dare to approach him because he was the Lord of Darkness. Albus Dumbledore would monitor his actions like this, because he was Voldemort.</p><p>Riddle continued to laugh wildly, but in the next second, he immediately lowered his head and was abnormally quiet. He raised his hand to his face, his shoulder trembling slightly, and a deep laugh. Suddenly Riddle raised his head, his obsidian eyes glowed abnormally, and he pursed his mouth with an evil smile.</p><p>"Tom?"<br/>
　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Voldemort and Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riddle sat by the black lake and heard a familiar voice, "Harry, why are you here?" said with a smile, turning his head to look at Harry's surprised expression.</p><p>"Tom," Harry walked quickly to the person who worried him all night, "I should ask you, where did you go this afternoon, I can't find you?" He sat down and said immediately.</p><p>"Oh, I said good-bye to you, I ran to the library to read a book, unconsciously until dusk to leave. Riedel said. Riddle looked at Harry's face and thought of how he felt about Harry now. Riddle unwittingly reached out and touched Harry's white face.</p><p>Harry was scared by Riddle's action, "What, Tom, you scared me." Harry asked with a red heart.</p><p>"...No...Congratulations on defeating the dragon." Riddle put down his hand and shook his head, and said with a reassuring smile. "Let's go back." Harry followed Riddle back to the boys' bedroom.</p><p>But when Harry wanted to talk to Riddle, Riddle was already asleep in their bed, and Harry had to lie beside Riddle and close his eyes to sleep.</p><p>On that night, Harry dreamed of having sex with Riddle on the bed. Damn Rita Skeeter. For several nights, Harry was afraid of having physical contact with Riddle, and every time he saw Riddle's body, his dreams kept appearing in his mind, making him blush and heartbeat.</p><p>It's impossible for the careful Riddle to see Harry avoiding him deliberately these days, but he doesn't understand why Harry avoids him. But he didn't have a long conversation with Harry, just spent every day in the library as usual.</p><p>Until December, the advent period brought squalls and ice to Hogwarts. Although there is always a cold wind blowing in the castle in winter, at least there is a warm fire and thick walls in the castle to keep them from the cold. Of course, the dormitory of Gryffindor College is the warmest place, but for students who are looking forward to the holidays, no matter how severe the winter winds can hinder their mood.</p><p>I On the contrary, one thing Harry was upset about was the relationship between him and Riddle now. After he posted this weird dream last time, they didn't talk in depth. They just nodded and chatted when they saw each other. At night, they slept silently back to back. Ron and Hermione also watched them keep their distance for a while, and they kept asking him, but he couldn't tell that the shameful dream was the reason why he avoided Riddle.</p><p>They were in the Transfiguration class on Thursday. Harry stared intently at the guinea pig that they had turned into a guinea pig, trapped in the big cage, while Ron, who was sitting next to him, looked at the homework trajectory on the blackboard. , Hermione on the other side listened intently to Professor McGonagall.</p><p>When class is about to end, "I have something to announce to everyone here. The Christmas ball is about to come," Professor McGonagall stopped talking, and cleared her throat, "This is the traditional "Triwizard Tournament". Part of it is also a great opportunity for us to promote social interaction with our guests. Now listen, this dance party is only for students in the fourth grade or above-but if you want, you can also invite lower-grade students to be dance partners. "This caused Harry to pull back his consciousness and listen intently to what Professor McGonagall said.</p><p>At that time, all the girls sitting in the classroom had their eyes on Riddle at the same time, except for Hermione. Because she was sitting in the seat next to Riddle, but she just looked at Professor McGonagall intently, and did not find a single eye on their Prince Gryffindor.</p><p>"Everyone must put on robes," Professor McGonagall continued. "The prom will be held in the restaurant at eight o'clock in the evening on Christmas Day and will not be announced until midnight. Also, we will relax and treat Hogwarts students Behavioral requirements. But if any Gryffindor student makes a degrading behavior, I will definitely feel very sad.”</p><p>After class finally rang, everyone hurriedly packed their bags and left the classroom until Professor McGonagall called Harry to stop amid the noise.</p><p>Harry returned to the common room of the college and found that there were more girls gathering together, excitedly discussing what kind of clothes they should wear at the Christmas ball. Harry started to have a headache, and now he would rather go to fight the Ceratosaurus for another round, so that he didn't need to invite his female partner to dance the first dance.</p><p>He walked to the warmer sofa inside and sat down. At that time, the door of the common room opened again, and Riddle appeared with about three books in his arms. The girls in the robes who were discussing just now secretly snickered after seeing them and stared at Riddle.</p><p>"Tom, he's fine. He is handsome and our Gryffindor Prince. I'm not afraid that no girls will invite him." Ron sat down and just like that, "But you won't encounter difficulties. But you Ron patted Harry's side, and Harry thought about what Ron was saying. "A warrior, there must be a lot of girls waiting in line for you to invite them to be dancing partners.</p><p>In the evening, Harry took a shower and walked to his bed and found Riddle lying on the bed reading a book. "Ah...Tom, what are you looking at?" Harry climbed onto the bed and said to Riddle.</p><p>"The Theory of Defense of Magic." Riddle put the book on the bedside table and met Harry's eyes. "Today, Professor McGonagall said that the Christmas ball seems to be very interesting." He smiled.</p><p>"Is it funny?" I think it's a lot of trouble."</p><p>"Why..." Riddle asked Harry who was already lying beside him, "Is my little Prince Gryffindor afraid of girls' offensive?" He reached out and grabbed a bunch of Harry's hair, sniffing to the faint fragrance emanating from Harry's hair tip.</p><p>"Scared me." Harry stiffened when he saw Riddle's actions. "Riddle?" he asked softly. At that time Harry met Riddle's obsidian eyes. He felt a burst of heat in his face. He stared at the exposed chest of Riddle's white shirt for an instant, making Harry think of Riddle's dream. The body was naked, "Oh, it's late, they are all asleep, and we should go to bed too." Harry immediately moved his gaze to the other side, carrying Riddle's face.</p><p>However, Riddle laughed slightly when he saw Harry's actions, and then he followed lying on the bed and waved his hand. The crimson curtain hanging from the four-poster bed gently fell, and the light outside gradually dimmed. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, and heard Riddle whispering in his ear.</p><p>"Good night, Harry, have a nice dream."</p><p>In the middle of the night, Harry dreamed that he was in bed with Riddle again. He stared at Riddle's mature features, then reached out and touched Riddle's face. At that time, Riddle was smiling at him, clasping his arms with both hands, and then lowering his head to kiss his neck and collarbone. Harry's body trembled slightly from the contact, which made Riddle chuckle.</p><p>When Harry saw Riddle kissed his cheek further, he unconsciously resisted and pushed the distance between him and Riddle, but he found that he was weak and weak. He met Riddle’s eyes in astonishment, his eyes still Blood red pupils. It was the point he noticed when he first saw Voldemort.</p><p>He was so dull that he looked at Riddle's eyes and didn't notice Riddle holding his feet. When he felt his lower body was grabbed by Riddle's hands and began to rub, he gave a startled cry. Immediately stop Riddle's action, but it is a pity that Riddle caught the red bead on his chest with his tongue. It made him feel like he had never felt before, his toes couldn't help but bend, his hands weakly grasping the red bedcloth.</p><p>Riddle looked at Harry with a grin, his hands didn't stop, but his breathing became louder. Before Harry could react, Riddle's lips were already pressed against his pink lips. His eyes widened in surprise, and he instinctively wanted to escape from the sudden intimacy, but Riddle pressed his palm against the back of Harry’s head to not allow him to retreat, and aggressively pried his lips open with his tongue, and slipped into him. In the mouth, skillfully teases his squishy tongue.</p><p>Harry couldn't help groaning, and Riddle's eyes ignited in the abyss.</p><p>Riddle skillfully provokes his lower body, sucks his mouth wildly, stirring every inch of his body's nerves. Harry couldn't restrain the pleasure Riddle brought him. He stretched out his hand unconsciously and clenched Riddle's strong, pale back. Suddenly, Riddle maliciously grasped the hand of Harry's lower body, and accelerated the movement of his men. In an instant, a white light flashed in front of Harry's eyes, and he released the next moment.</p><p>Riddle touched Harry's love liquid with his other hand and slipped into Harry's back hole and gently stroked it. Harry stared obsessively at Riddle's head, and Riddle knew what Harry meant, but it was only that he suddenly pressed on his body and stroked his back fingers slightly through.</p><p>In an instant, Harry grasped Riddle's arm tightly, unable to speak, sweat dripped, and a strange and painful sensation came from where Riddle touched him. Riddle kissed Harry's small mouth again, this time sucking gently, as if to lure Harry and him into the crazy sweet zone, while his fingers slid and explored Harry's back acupuncture points.</p><p>As Riddle skillfully made Harry enjoy the pleasure, Riddle's eyes deepened as he listened to Harry's unconscious groan. He pulled his hand out, and Harry immediately felt as if his body had become empty. The next moment, a huge hot body rushed into his body.</p><p>Harry screamed in pain. He felt strangely real, thinking for a moment whether he was in a dream or real? He was then pulled back into consciousness by Riddle's actions.</p><p>Riddle slowly in and out, stopping after a while, pulling back the front end, obsessively giving a silent gasp of joy. Harry looked up at Riddle, his green eyes reflecting a trace of pain. He was fascinated to see Riddle smile as if he were happy, and then speed up the rhythm of Harry's body, and strengthen every insertion.</p><p>"Ah... Ah....”</p><p>Harry woke up in shock, he felt his heart beating hard and his body was constantly hot. He kept thinking about the dream just now. He turned his head and saw Riddle's beautiful sleeping face, wondering why he often dreamed of having sex with Riddle. Is he full of desire for Riddle?</p><p>Impossible, how could he have such illusions about his enemies!</p><p>Harry denied his thoughts, and he needed to wake up and leave the bed in silence and walk to the bathroom. When Harry entered the bathroom, the sleeping Riddle opened his eyes, his blood-red eyes looking at the closed door of the bathroom, his mouth smiling, his eyes burning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. He is Voldemort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later, Harry can’t wait to hide himself until Christmas, so that he doesn’t have to face the terrorist attacks of girls. He is scared today. He was asked again by the fifth grade Ravenclaw girl. , She looked like he would knock him to the ground with a punch when he refused, and he was scared to death.</p><p>"She actually looks pretty good." Ron patted him on the shoulder and said fairly after finally stopping his laughter.</p><p>"No, she's exactly a head taller than me," Harry said with lingering fear. "Think about it, what a terrible stupidity I would be dancing with her."</p><p>"Hey, brothers have a partner, it's better than no partner that day."</p><p>"Unbelievable!"</p><p>When Harry spoke, Hermione rushed towards Harry and Ron like an arrow, "It's amazing, Harry, look!" She took out the newspaper in her hand and showed it to Harry, "Daily Prophet" published a photo of him hugging Riddle with the headline: Harry Potter found his favorite at Hogwarts. "Harry, I will look for you as soon as I see it." Hermione said to Harry with a worried expression.</p><p>Harry was stunned, his head was confused, he forgot the words of Rita Skeeter, he didn't think she was taking pictures secretly when he hugged Riddle. He stared angrily at the newspaper photo, thinking about how he and Riddle would face everyone next time.</p><p>"It's not true," Ron said in amazement. "Harry, it's not true, is it?" he asked Harry.</p><p>"I... Tom and I are friends. Hugs are common."</p><p>"Oh... yeah!" Ron nodded in response.</p><p>After the afternoon, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the restaurant for lunch, Harry saw the students in the restaurant looking at him as soon as he stepped through the entrance. The events published in the Daily Prophet had spread all over Hogwarts. A corner. They stared at him as if they were repeating Halloween night, Harry sighed helplessly, then they went to the corner of the college table and sat down, Harry was pale and ate some kippers, Ron and He Min ate with a far-fetched smile, but unfortunately there was a loud voice at that time:</p><p>"Harry Potter, our little savior. He found his favorite at Hogwarts, not the beautiful Miss Granger, but the handsome student, Tom Fortes. Is he known as Hogwarts' most mysterious student, and is his temperament attracted by Harry, or is he attracted by Harry's beautiful face? "</p><p>Draco Malfoy squinted at Harry's eyes, smiled slyly, and read aloud again. "They are often together at Hogwarts, and they are still sleeping together. This is a kind of information provided by a student at Gryffindor College."</p><p>"Potter, I didn't expect you to like boys!" Draco Malfoy asked Harry evilly.</p><p>Harry felt Draco Malfoy's eyes staring visibly. He opened his eyes and stared at Draco Malfoy's smile. At that moment, Riddle appeared in front of them, gave Draco Malfoy a cold look, and turned to smile at Harry.</p><p>"I have been looking for you for a long time. Didn't I say that I saw you by the Black Lake during lunch?"</p><p>"Uh……"</p><p>"Harry, you really forgot," Riddle turned his head and showed a helpless expression. The next second he appeared thinking, ignoring the student teacher in the dining room and continuing to say to Harry, "Then you have to punish!" Appear thought of interesting thoughts and said with a smile.</p><p>"What...?" Harry asked suspiciously.</p><p>In the next second, Harry saw Riddle's face suddenly enlarged, and there were too many girls screaming in his ears, and he noticed something hot against his lips. He only saw Riddle's obsidian eyes staring at him, and for an instant there was a white light flashing in front of his eyes, his body was weak and his feet were weak, but Harry still did not find Riddle kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>Riddle holding his hand tightly with his big warm hands, they ran and ran outside the castle, ignoring the eyes of passing students, Riddle led him into the forest.</p><p>They finally stopped under the big tree. They couldn't breathe. Harry blushed for a long time and his mind was blank for a long time. He only remembered that Riddle had taken his first kiss away.</p><p>"Why do you want to... kiss me?" When he looked at Riddle beside him, he blushed again and asked with his head down. A burst of male laughter reached Harry's ears. He looked up and saw Riddle's smiling face, "Why...you are laughing!" His face was flushed red like cooked shrimp, and he roared. </p><p>"I'm for you." Riddle put a smile close to Harry and looked at the face in front of him seriously. He put his hand on Harry's chin and said in a slightly hoarse low voice.</p><p>"For... Me?" Because of Riddle's approach and exuding a familiar smell from him, it was even more ethereal, which made Harry's consciousness unable to wake up, and his body suddenly softened close to Riddle's chest. At that time he felt Riddle's big hands steady his body.</p><p>"Of course, my Harry." Riddle stared at Harry's face as if he was appreciating the artwork, and stretched out his hand to gently stroke his cheek.</p><p>The next second, Riddle violently pushed Harry to a big tree, and Harry, who was too late to react to the defense, hit his back, "Woo..." Pain slowly came from his back.</p><p>"What are you doing... Um..."</p><p>The green eyes widened slightly in shock, and when Harry looked at the obsidian eyes, he only knew he was kissed by Riddle. This time he fought hard against Riddle's kiss, but unfortunately his movements were seen through by Riddle. Riddle immediately used his body to get close to him, preventing him from having a chance to escape.</p><p>"It's useless," Riddle finally left the red and swollen mouth he had kissed. "A needless struggle will only hurt you." He said with a smile to Harry.</p><p>"...you...who are you?"</p><p>"Oh, Harry, did you just get scared by my kiss? Don't remember who I am? Then I kindly tell you that I am Tom Riddle."</p><p>When Harry looked at Riddle's face, his body trembled involuntarily. The person in front of him was definitely not the Riddle he knew. The Riddle he knew was someone who cared about him, would not hurt him or support him.</p><p>"You are not Tom! Who are you?"</p><p>Harry furiously pushed Riddle's body away, but Riddle quickly avoided Harry's attack, then drew his wand and cast a spell to clasp Harry's body.</p><p>"My Harry, don't be so impatient," Riddle shook his head at Harry, showing a seeming helpless expression, "I just said it would hurt you, why can't you be obedient?" said softly.</p><p>"You...who are you?" Harry kept twisting and struggling, trying to get rid of the curse line on his body, but his eyes didn't leave Riddle's face, he just asked loudly.</p><p>Riddle did not respond to his question. He saw Riddle drew up his wand and cast a large number of unknown spells on him. Harry had never heard of those spells. He saw Riddle's body gradually glowing blood red, and A huge pattern resembling a magic circle appeared under Riddle's feet.</p><p>At that time, Riddle approached him and looked down at his pale face, "Harry, don’t forget, I am the person who knows you best in the world." Riddle smiled wickedly, even now, his The voice is still nice.</p><p>"You..." Harry didn't know how to respond to Riddle's words for a while, just staring in amazement as Riddle's obsidian eyes revealed a faint red light.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a loud popping sound in the forest.</p><p>"Professor Dumbledore, welcome you, and professors." Riddle stretched out his arm around Harry's body, turned to show a graceful smile, and said to Dumbledore who appeared without a smile.</p><p>Harry was surprised to see why Dumbledore and other professors appeared in the forest, and he had never seen Dumbledore like this. His wrinkled face was gray and gray, his fists clenched tightly, and a vague burst of anger. The meaning is like an ominous alarm bell, which may ring anytime and anywhere. Dumbledore stared at Riddle tightly, facing them with a sad expression.</p><p>"I can't imagine that the magic barrier I set up was destroyed so quickly for you, Professor Dumbledore. "</p><p>"Tom, your magic has improved a lot, but why insist on becoming a black witch—" Dumbledore's voice was surprisingly calm, but the sadness on his face did not diminish at all.</p><p>"Then why did you not understand me seriously fifty years ago?" Riddle asked aloud.</p><p>Harry saw Dumbledore’s expression become pale and colorless due to Riddle’s questioning. He was so weak as to be cursed and let Professor McGonagall next to him support him. At the same time, Harry felt Riddle’s current situation. The mood was so angry, because Riddle's grip on his body increased a lot.</p><p>" You guy, let go of Harry! "There was a young voice among Dumbledore.</p><p>"You guy, let go of Harry!" A young voice came from Dumbledore and them.</p><p>It's Ron!</p><p>When Harry spoke, he realized that he couldn't make any noise. He stared at Riddle angrily and wondered when he cast a spell on him. At that time, Riddle smiled at him, lowered his head and whispered in his ear, and then pushed him dramatically in front of Dumbledore and the others. When everyone concentrated on Harry, Riddle disappeared in all of them. </p><p>The next second, Harry passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Cedric's invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry was awake, it was the evening of the Christmas ball. He was in a coma for two weeks. He vaguely remembered a lot of people visiting him, but it was a pity that he fell into a semi-coma at that time. When he was sober, he was immediately asked by Dumbledore to talk to him a series of questions before Riddle disappeared. He just said a word.</p><p>I do not know.</p><p>Harry remembered Dumbledore leaving a meaningful look when he was leaving, suggesting that Harry was hiding him on purpose. Yes, he did it on purpose. So that he doesn't think about the scene when Riddle was leaving, he decided he already knew that he was Voldemort, then he was not the Tom Riddle that Harry knew, but a corner of Harry's heart was expecting that dream. But Dumbledore said seriously that when he saw Riddle again, he was Voldemort.</p><p>Since Tom Fortes mysteriously disappeared, the students in the castle have been whispering about the loss of Prince Gryffindor. Although Dumbledore said he had been transferred, some people said he was afraid of the report before the transfer. They seemed to keep aiming at her good friends. She saw Harry go to class every day and was depressed. It was obvious that he was absent-minded.</p><p>Hermione actually wanted to know why Tom disappeared mysteriously, why Harry changed like a whole person, and so on. But whenever she saw Harry sitting quietly by the lake, she couldn't bear to ask him.</p><p>Until Cedric walked in front of Harry, when Harry and the others entered the hall and climbed up the marble stairs, he called Harry, "Huh... Potter!"</p><p>"Cedric, how?" Harry asked, seeing Cedric approaching him gracefully.</p><p>"Harry, can you say a few words?" Cedric said.</p><p>Harry turned to Hermione and Ron and said, Hermione nodded and dragged Ron to continue climbing. </p><p>"Okay...Hermione and Ron, go back to the public place first."</p><p>"Then let's find a place to talk... come with me." Cedric waited for them to go away, then said to Harry.<br/>Harry nodded.</p><p>Afterwards, they went to the stone chairs in the courtyard outside the castle and sat down, "Do you like this place?" Cedric asked suddenly, "This is a place that few students know about." Then they said to Harry.</p><p>"Like, I never knew Hogwarts had such a hidden place!" Harry was surprised.</p><p>Cedric said again: "It's easy to talk here. The last time you told me about dragons, I owe you a favor. Are you worried about the golden eggs?"</p><p>"...Yes, it kept screaming as soon as it opened." Harry said annoyed.</p><p>"So... I suggest you take a bath in the prefect’s bathroom, which can relieve your tension and think about it." Cedric smiled close to Harry’s ear, "At twelve o’clock tomorrow night, Meet up in front of the statue of the bastard Bowery on the fifth floor, and remember to take the golden egg with you." Then he reached out and stroked Harry's hair, "Be careful not to be found by Filch." Get up and leave the garden.</p><p>When Harry was walking Gryffindor, he kept thinking about what Cedric had just said. He felt very strange about Cedric's suggestion. Can a bath really help find out the secret of that egg? And he just realized that Cedric felt like Tom by his side.</p><p>It should be his illusion.</p><p>The next morning was the first day of the new semester. Harry and the others, as usual, carried heavy books, parchment and quill on their backs to go to herbal medicine. When they passed the campus, they saw that the castle was already piled with thick snow. When they walked into the greenhouse, Harry noticed that the windows of the greenhouse were thickly misted and could not see the scenery outside.</p><p>"Everyone, today is the first class of your fourth grade herbal medicine. The school has just established a new rule. All the professors agreed. From today to the last day of the semester, there will be one student under the fourth grade. The seventh grade student leader." Professor Sprout standing in front of them said.</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Do not……"</p><p>The student's surprise was heard in the greenhouse, and Harry was surprised that he didn't understand Professor Dumbledore's decision.</p><p>"One more thing, everyone needs to listen attentively," Professor Sprout continued, "In order for the students from Gryffindor College, Hufflepuff College, Ravenclaw College and Slytherin College to get along The senior students of each college lead the students below the fourth grade of other colleges, that is, the upper grade students of Hufflepuff College lead the lower grade students of Gryffindor College. Relatively, the upper grades of Gryffindor College The students lead the lower grades of Hufflepuff College; while the upper grades of Ravenclaw College lead the lower grades of Ravenclaw College, and the upper grades of Ravenclaw College lead the lower grades of Lagelin College student."</p><p>"impossible!"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"The above is the order of President Dumbledore," Professor Sprout said, "effective immediately." She walked to the gate of the greenhouse and opened the gate. Hufflepuff College and Gryffindor College appeared outside. Grade students.</p><p>Professor Sprout said to them: "Go to your responsible student."</p><p>Then they walked to Harry and one by one. Harry saw Megan Jones opposite Hermione. She is a seventh-grade student at Hufflepuff College, and Ron is next to him. The sixth-grade students at Hopkins Hufflepuff College shake hands uncomfortably.</p><p>Harry saw that all the senior students had walked to their responsible student, but there was no senior student around him. Harry looked at Hermione suspiciously, and Hermione also showed a surprised expression at him.</p><p>Professor Sprout noticed that there were no senior students around Harry, "Mr. Potter, your students are..." When she said, the door to the greenhouse opened.</p><p>He is a seventh-grade student at Hufflepuff College and selected the Warriors Cedric Diggory in the Triwizard Tournament.</p><p>"Cedric, where have you been?" Professor Sprout asked Cedric who was approaching her.</p><p>"Sorry, Professor Sprout, I just helped Professor McGonagall take care of the materials for the class." Cedric said to Professor Sprout.</p><p>"Mr. Potter is waiting for you, go!"</p><p>Cedric nodded, then walked to Harry's left and stopped, then smiled at Harry and reached out to Harry.</p><p>Harry looked at Cedric, slowly holding Cedric's hand. I kept thinking that their relationship is now more complicated. Everyone is the warrior of the Triwizard Tournament and the fighter who represents Hogwarts. Now Cedric is even his senior student.</p><p>After Professor Sprout saw Harry and Cedric getting along well, "Dear students, what is being taught today is..." She officially started her fourth grade herbal medicine in the new semester.</p><p>After studying herbal medicine, Harry and the others went out from the greenhouse, endured the cold weather and went outdoors to take a class on protecting magical animals. Of course, the senior students of Hufflepuff College followed them. Along the way, Harry and Ron walked together, discussing how the prawns could warm them up, because they either chased them around, or they got up and spewed fire randomly. While two or three of the senior students chatted together, Harry heard that Hermione and Megan Jones were also discussing the issue of selecting courses for the fifth grade.</p><p>When they arrived at Hagrid's cabin, they saw an elderly witch standing in front of the cabins door.</p><p>"Go faster, five minutes have passed since class time."</p><p>They walked to her, "Who are you?" Ron looked at her and asked, "Where is Hagrid?"</p><p>She replied: "I am Professor Grubbly-Plank, and you are the replacement professor of your magical animal protection class, because Professor Hagrid feels uncomfortable and Professor Dumbledore asked me to substitute." She said briskly.</p><p>At that time, they saw students from Slytherin College also arrived. Following them were senior students from Ravenclaw College. Harry accidentally saw Ravenclaw Seeker Cho Chang, she seemed It's Cedric's girlfriend.</p><p>Professor Grubbly-Plank saw that the students had gathered, then she crossed them and walked behind them, "Here, hurry up!" Then she led them through the small pasture where the Beauxbatons horses lived, and then she walked towards the edge of the forest. A tree with a tall and beautiful unicorn beside it.</p><p>"It's so beautiful!" When many girls in the lower grades saw the unicorn, they immediately exclaimed.</p><p>"Students in the fourth grade, please go back to their seniors." Then after Professor Grubbly-Plank finished speaking, the students began to walk to their seniors, and Harry walked to Cedric's side.</p><p>Harry saw that the unicorn was so white and shiny that he couldn't help walking in front of it when Cedricla, who was next to him, drove him back to his original place.</p><p>"Harry, unicorns only like to be touched by girls, we boys cannot approach it."</p><p>When Harry heard Cedric's words, he didn't know to approach the unicorn again. He just looked at Professor Grubbly-Plank, the other girls slowly walked towards the unicorn, while the boys only stayed near the fence to watch.</p><p>"unfortunately?"</p><p>"No, it's just a bit..."</p><p>"Boring?"</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"Maybe... We can talk about school life, okay? Cedric smiled at Harry.</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>They started chatting until Professor Grubbly-Plank raised the noise door so that her voice reached the boys and listed the magical characteristics of unicorns. When she finished talking about the characteristics of the last unicorn, the bell for the end of class rang, and the boy quickly packed his books and left the fence as if he was free. While Harry was packing his books, "Harry, remember to eat tonight. After dinner, wait for me at that place." Cedric next to him said in a low voice.</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>In the evening after dinner, Harry casually told Hermione and Ron the reason for his discomfort, and walked back to the bedroom alone to wait for his return in the middle of the night.</p><p>The boy in the dormitory was already asleep, Harry took out the golden egg, sneaked out of the bed, put on the invisible cloak, and sneaked out of the dormitory while holding the golden egg.</p><p>When he walked to the statue of the foolish Bowery on the fifth floor, he couldn't see Cedric, and he began to panic. Did Cedric play tricks on him, or was he discovered by Filch?</p><p>At that moment, Harry heard the sound of steps approaching, he immediately walked behind the statue of the bullshit Bowery, observing the identity of the incoming person, the sound of the steps was approaching Harry, and Harry felt that the person had already to the front of the statue, but he stopped at the statue.</p><p>"Harry, are you there? I'm Cedric. "</p><p>It turned out that the man was Cedric, and Harry immediately lifted the cloak and slowly came out of the back of the statue, "Cedric, what did you ask me to do?" Then he asked Cedric.</p><p>"Harry, be quiet. I don't want us to be caught by Filch before we get to the prefect’s bathroom." Cedric said in a low voice, "Follow me!" Then Cedric started walking to the left. Harry hugged the golden egg and followed Cedric, walking to the fourth door and stopping.</p><p>"It's here," Cedric said to Harry, "The scent of pine!" Then he whispered the pass phrase to Harry.</p><p>The door of the room quackfully opened, Cedric went in first, and Harry entered afterwards, and looked at the surroundings curiously. Harry was taken aback by the bathroom. A gorgeous chandelier with candles filled the room with a soft glow. Harry also noticed that the bathroom was all made of pure white marble, even in the center. The recesses that look like rectangular empty swimming pools are no exception. Around a hundred taps surround the pool, and each handle is inlaid with a different gem.</p><p>At that point, Harry saw Cedric walk up to the bath, get down on his knees and twist a few taps, and then he set out to take off his clothes.</p><p>“Cedric, what are you doing? “Harry asked incredulously.</p><p>Cedric had taken off his clothes, and then slid into the water, "Have a bath, Harry, come too." Said to Harry, he leaned against the pool and waited for Harry.</p><p>Harry saw Cedric making an inviting gesture, only to take off his pajamas and slippers and walk into the pool. He found that the water was so deep that his feet could barely touch the ground, so he had to treat it like a swimming pool. Go to the side and swim to Cedric's side with the golden egg.</p><p>"Harry, now you immerse the golden egg in the water to open it, and rest assured it won't cry." Cedric smiled at Harry.</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>When Harry was about to immerse the golden egg in the water, he seemed to hear a crash-like sound, "What sound?" He looked up at Cedric and asked.</p><p>"Harry, it's your illusion, I can't hear any sound." Cedric answered flatly.</p><p>Harry saw that there was nothing unusual about Cedric, so he continued to soak the golden egg in the water and then opened it... Sure enough, it did not cry bitterly.</p><p>It made a gurgling song, but due to the blocking of the pool water, he couldn't even hear a word.</p><p>"Harry, you need to bury your head in the water now." Cedric said to Harry.</p><p>Harry nodded, then took a deep breath, then went into the water, where he heard the golden egg in his hand sing a chorus. After listening to the song, Harry relaxed his limbs and floated up. When his face touched the water, he immediately shook off the wet hair covering his eyes.</p><p>"I heard..." Harry said to Cedric in front of him, "but I still have to hear clearly again, Cedric..." Harry grasped the golden egg.</p><p>When he was about to dive into the water again, Cedric suddenly hugged Harry's body with his hands and let Harry into his arms, "Harry," he said close to Harry's ear.</p><p>Harry was frightened by the hug, not knowing how to react, his head went blank.</p><p>"Harry, Harry... miss you so much, miss every inch of your body..." Cedric said, touching the skin on Harry's back.</p><p>"Cedric..."</p><p>Harry was made red by Cedric's behavior, making his face red like a shrimp, and unwittingly struggling to leave Cedric's arms. Cedric saw Harry struggling in his arms, holding Harry's head with his hand, and then grabbing the tender lip flap, sucking on the tip of his tongue, with the burning breath of a man, almost melting Harry.</p><p>Harry was limp all over by the kiss, unconsciously let go of the golden egg in his hand, and the golden egg sank in the pool. A question kept coming up in Harry's mind. Why did Cedric kiss him? Isn't he dating Cho Chang?</p><p>Cedric saw Harry staring at him with his slightly watery eyes. The emerald green eyes were more dazzling, seduce Cedric to suck Harry’s lips harder, until Cedric finally left. Kissed to the red and swollen mouth.</p><p>"Harry, look at me." Cedric put his hand on Harry's head and met his eyes. "Say you are mine." He tempted Harry with a low, seductive voice.<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Tips for golden eggs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry heard Cedric's low voice fascinated him, and he immediately pushed it away, but the resistance of the water and the narrow movement space prevented him from exerting too much energy. Push away a bit, but it was enough to turn him around to avoid Cedric's clone.</p><p>"Cedric, don’t be like this, we are all men, I can’t do this to you! Don’t you have Cho Chang? You really do this, you will regret it, you, you and I can’t do this a little!"</p><p>Harry's mind was in a mess, he was already incoherent, but Cedric casually gave Harry a charming smile, and immediately rushed forward.</p><p>Cedric grabbed Harry's two wrists with one hand, then hugged Harry horizontally to leave the bath, then forced Harry to slam into the wall behind him, Cedric forced Harry to be trapped between him and the wall In between, Harry almost shed tears in pain.</p><p>Before Harry could call, Cedric quickly summoned a towel to cover his mouth. Cedric put his feet between Harry's legs, "Your body is so attractive..." whispered in Harry's ear.</p><p>Then Cedric grabbed Harry's leg with his other hand and bent Harry's shin to his shin. This unusual posture made Harry very distressed and gave him a complete view of his private parts. , Harry saw Cedric's huge erect penis thrust into Harry's back hole mercilessly from bottom to top.</p><p>"Woo..." Harry couldn't scream, he shed painful tears.</p><p>But Cedric's expression didn't improve, and he frowned. "It's tight..." He still stubbornly rushed into Harry's body, violently waving Harry's huge penis.</p><p>Stimulated by the back acupuncture point, Harry couldn't help but get an erection... Harry was inserted deep into his body by Cedric, his waist swinging involuntarily. Through the violent acceleration of the action, Harry's waist was paralyzed, and bursts of pleasure were also rushed.</p><p>"Woo Woo ...... ......" Harry's mouth can not be closed, saliva soaked the towel, ran down his neck.</p><p>Cedric was fascinated by Harry's erotic expression, and then he greedily licked the silver thread down his neck, leaving a green and purple hickey. Cedric's penis twitched violently in Harry's tunnel, Harry's entrance tightened, and Cedric shot a large amount of semen in Harry.</p><p>"Woo..." Harry's cock also reached an orgasm, spraying a viscous liquid.</p><p>After the vent, Harry suddenly softened his legs and could only lean his body against Cedric. Cedric seemed to find that Harry was unable to resist, let go of Harry's hand and took away the towel tucked in Harry's mouth.</p><p>Cedric drew out his penis, a large amount of mucus also gurgled out, Harry panted constantly, his body power fell to the ground like it was drawn.</p><p>"That won't work... Harry..." Cedric said in a playful tone.</p><p>"Hey, open your mouth, lick." Cedric pinched Harry's chin, forced Harry to open his mouth, and thrust his erect penis into Harry's mouth again. Harry struggled slightly, and Cedric grabbed Harry by the hair so that he could not escape.</p><p>"Um..." Cedric's penis reached Harry's throat, and Harry almost choked. Forced to hold it so deep, his mouth was full of male scent, he had difficulty breathing, and tears kept leaking from his closed eyes. Cedric's penis was dragged out of Harry's mouth, and the cloudy semen from the glans smeared Harry's face.</p><p>Then Cedric reversed Harry's body so that Harry turned his back to him, and Cedric pounced on Harry from behind, while Cedric held Harry's penis with his hands.</p><p>"No... Ced...Cedric...please!" Harry said painfully, "Why... why... do this... do it?" He turned his head hard and said to Cedric.</p><p>"Why? Because it's you, keep tempting me." Cedric lowered his head and kissed Harry's neck, and then roughly kneaded Harry's red beads with one hand, while the hands that clung to Harry's penis cleverly Playing with his clone, Cedric's proficiency and superb strength increase and decrease forced Harry to easily pull the penis that had just vented back to the limit of excitement.</p><p>"No...Cedric...Stop it..."</p><p>"Not yet……"</p><p>Cedric grabbed Harry's waist with the hand that stroked Harry's nipples, let his penis plunge deeply into Harry's body, and then went back and forth forcefully without hesitation.</p><p>Every time it was inserted, Harry held his breath.</p><p>The body was shaken back and forth, making Harry involuntarily shake his waist with Cedric's jab. "Yeah..." The screams that even Harry himself couldn't believe overflowed from his mouth.</p><p>"Woo... hate... me, I don't... don't!"</p><p>"No? You suck me tightly here!" Cedric thrust into Harry's body as if to prove it, "hot and comfortable inside you..." Cedric said, erotically, close to Harry's ear.</p><p>"Ah... Oh...... I can't...... "Harry was in a trance, thinking only of ejaculation, and Harry shook his lower body with Cedric.</p><p>But just when Harry was about to reach the peak, Cedric maliciously grasped Harry’s front end, so anxious that Harry’s tears burst into tears, "Let me shoot... please... ah..." Harry Begged Cedric in a low voice.</p><p>Cedric smiled triumphantly, then suddenly pulled out his penis, "open his legs a bit," commanded Harry's chin with his hand.</p><p>Harry couldn't think anymore, only the moment he wanted to ejaculate again in his mind, he obediently opened his thighs according to Cedric's orders, so that Cedric could see his anus.</p><p>"It's so beautiful, it keeps flowing here... as if you are eager for me to enter." Cedric stroked Harry's anus with his fingers, playing with it.</p><p>"Cedric...please...hurry up..." Harry couldn't help urging.</p><p>Cedric lowered his head and kissed Harry hard, sucking on the tip of his tongue, holding Harry's front end tightly with one hand, and stroking Harry's red beads with the other, constantly teasing Harry. Lee... Harry, do you want me to insert it? He said, please insert me hard. Cedric whispered in Harry's ear with his red and swollen mouth.</p><p>I want to shoot, I want to shoot, as long as I can shoot, I am willing to do anything! Please forgive me! I can't bear it anymore! Harry kept thinking about it. "Please... please insert me... I... me..." Harry cried, and Harry was flushed with humiliation.</p><p>"That's good..." Cedric saw Harry obediently smiled naturally, then pushed Harry's hips away, inserted the hard and huge penis into Harry's anus, and squeezed Harry inside It's full.</p><p>"Ah...um..."</p><p>"It's all in... It's still so tight..." Cedric, as if digging a hole, pushed into the waist, and drilled deep into the roots.</p><p>Harry couldn't help holding his breath, he opened his mouth, his throat twitching and shaking for oxygen. Because of the subtle movements and the messed up deep inside, there was a strong sense of pleasure that made the whole body tremble.</p><p>"Ah... Uh-huh..." Harry moans, and that thrill is so unspeakably comfortable, "Ah ...... er ah ......" Harry constantly moaning, the kind of unspeakable pleasure really comfortable, "Ming ah ah ah ...... No ......! ...... again."</p><p>"Are you going to shoot again... You, really, like... here."</p><p>Harry had no idea what Cedric was talking about. Only the sound of body bumping was heard in the ear, which just gave the ear a pleasant sensation like tingling.</p><p>"Woo... ah ah..."</p><p>With a whimpering sound, Harry twitched. The internal organs were violated and the penis was tricked. Obviously, he had just shot, but now all the nerves are tightened again, eager for the moment of liberation again.</p><p>The man obeyed instinctively, Harry shook his waist. Twisting his body frantically, just trying to solve the heat of his body, "Please... Cedric..." Harry turned his head to meet Cedric's eyes, and he found that Cedric's eyes began to change into Blood red, as bright as blood, "Ah...Cedric...you...your...why are your eyes...blood red?" He asked in amazement.</p><p>Cedric didn't answer, he just grabbed Harry's waist and strengthened the force inserted into Harry's body, making Harry unable to think.</p><p>"No! Oh... Cedric... I want to shoot!!"</p><p>"Then, let's go together!" After Cedric finished speaking, he grabbed Harry's chin and kissed Harry with his head down again, accelerating the pace of his movements.</p><p>While inhaling the hot breath, thinking and consciousness all collapsed. Even deprived of his voice, Harry reached a climax while accepting a passionate kiss. Harry saw Cedric's face slowly change in an instant, his face became a familiar one.</p><p>Tom Riddle.</p><p>Then a white light gradually appeared in front of his eyes, his consciousness began to blur, and his body fell weakly. Fortunately, Tom caught him in time and hugged him into his arms.</p><p>Tom found that Harry had fainted. He gently hugged him, walked into the bath and carefully cleaned Harry’s body. Tom’s eyes did not leave Harry’s face for a moment, worried that Harry might feel uncomfortable. Tom finally After washing Harry's body, he picked Harry and left the bath. Tom treated Harry gently like a doll, carefully wiping Harry with a towel.</p><p>Tom stared at Harry's face, then lowered his head and kissed Harry lightly. Then he put on clothes for Harry and himself and waved in the air, and there was a ghost girl with a super bitter face, her hands clenched as if to punch Tom with all her strength, that was the Moaning Myrtle.</p><p>"Who are you, why can't I be here just now, and what are you doing holding Harry?" She floated to Tom and pointed her finger at him.</p><p>"You are what they call the Moaning Myrtle?"</p><p>"Who are you... I seem to have seen you..." Myrtle said around Tom and Harry, "Ah, you... You are Tom Riddle of Slytherin College!"</p><p>"...You already know who I am, then, you shouldn't exist."</p><p>Tom stretched out his hand towards the Moaning Myrtle’s translucent body and squeezed it towards her neck. Myrtle suddenly felt very difficult to breathe. She wanted to reach out and wave Tom’s big hand away, but she couldn’t touch it. Only felt that the man in front of her was slowly tightening the hand holding her neck.</p><p>The moaning myrtle recalled her death when she saw the eyes of the basilisk in the girls’ toilet that night. She felt like she was experiencing it again. She could not see the appearance of the man in front of her, but only saw a pair of images. It was bloody eyes.</p><p>After a while, the body of the Moaning Myrtle glowed slightly, and her hands gradually became transparent, until she disappeared in front of Tom.</p><p>The moaning myrtle disappeared, and Tom picked up the unconscious Harry and disappeared into the prefect’s bathroom.<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Mermaid Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry woke up, he was on his big bed. On the left was Ron sitting in the chair, and on the right was Hermione sitting on the bed. When she saw Harry awake, he was smiling. Harry.</p><p>"...Why...Why are you in my bed?" Harry reached out and touched his head questioningly.</p><p>"Brother, didn't you know that you passed out outside the common room last night? Frightened us, afraid of what happened to you?" Ron looked at Harry with a surprised expression when he heard what Harry said."I fainted in the common room?"  </p><p>"I fainted in the common room?...Why don't I have any impression?"</p><p>"Really," Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, "Harry, remember where you went last night?" She said with an anxious expression.</p><p>"I remember last night... it hurt!" When Harry recalled where he went last night, his mind went blank, his head seemed to burst, which made him very painful.</p><p>"Harry!" Hermione saw Harry clasp her head in pain, and she panicked and couldn't help yelling.</p><p>"I, I'm going to see Mrs. Pomfrey to see Harry, and Hermione is optimistic about Harry!" Ron, who was next to Hermione, quickly replied to calm down and left the boys' dormitory immediately after handing over to her.</p><p>"My head hurts ... ah ... ah ...... ......" Harry felt his brain more and more pain, he began to hear the voice of Hermione, the moment, his mind appeared he had heard a song , Is a chorus of mermaid singing.</p><p>When Ron brought Madam Pomfrey, Harry had fainted again. After Madam Pomfrey had checked Harry's body heavily, she decided to let Harry stay in the hospital wing for a while.</p><p>The next day, the news that Harry had passed out had spread through Hogwarts, and there were students discussing Harry in every corner. Hermione who was eating breakfast was eating her scrambled eggs blankly. She stared at the table unsteadily. Recalling that she saw Harry in pain that day, but she tried to use her mind's knowledge to help Harry as much as possible, but nothing In effect, she could only watch Harry faint in front of her eyes.</p><p>"Don't worry, Harry, he will be fine. He is a boy who survives a catastrophe."</p><p>Hermione raised her head to Ron's eyes, she saw Ron smiling, and he was comforting her, obviously this method worked. Hermione smiled, "Idiot, Harry is not you, he is easily injured." After she said, she felt a little more relaxed.</p><p>"Let's visit Harry again after class."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>T In the hospital wing of Hogwarts, there are countless medicinal smells that you may not recognize. The sun outside shines on the windows of the hospital wing and it looks soft.</p><p>Harry in bed still closed his eyes and showed no sign of awakening. A figure gradually approached Harry. The man walked over to Harry's bed and reached out to gently touch the skin on Harry's face. The man with gray eyes stared at Harry's face, and the big hand stroking Harry's face did not stop, along the delicate and flawless face, until the blue and white straight pajamas, the big hand lifted the sheet that was draped on Harry. , And leaned into his pajamas, and gently stroked Harry's skin, the man's big hand close to Harry's heart.</p><p>In an instant, Harry's heart suddenly glowed.</p><p>At the same time, Harry's face gradually turned red, and the man saw the corner of his mouth smile, then bent down and kissed Harry's small mouth like a dragonfly.</p><p>"Little Slacker, it's time to get up." The man said, "Don't let me wait for you." Then he turned and left the hospital wing.</p><p>After a while, Harry, who was unconscious on the bed, began to hear the faint sound outside, and his eyes began to slowly open. Harry felt like he had been asleep for a long time, and he couldn't help but yawn. At that time, he found himself in the hospital wing, and then he decided to get up and find Madam Pomfrey.</p><p>When Harry was about to get up, Madam Pomfrey appeared in front of him, and she came to Harry with a pale red herbal bottle in her hand.</p><p>"Merlin's beard, Mr. Potter, you finally wake up. Oh, you can't get up for the time being. You are very weak just when you wake up. Come on, drink the medicine and rest." Madam Pomfrey stopped Harry from getting up. , And gave Harry the herbal bottle in his hand.</p><p>Harry took the herbal bottle and drank it. He felt good. Then he began to feel very tired. He noticed the sleep-helping ingredients in the herbal medicine. He couldn't help taking a nap and fell asleep under the care of Madam Pomfrey.</p><p>When Harry woke up again, Hermione and Ron sat down beside him and talked, "Hey, you are finally awake." Ron, who saw Harry open his eyes first, said to Harry.</p><p>And Hermione beside him suddenly slapped Ron on the head, "Nonsense, don't you want Harry to wake up? Harry, ignore him" and she said to Harry.</p><p>Harry couldn't help smiling.</p><p>When they saw Harry smiling and meeting each other's eyes, they couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>Then, Harry discussed with Hermione and Ron about the moment before he went into a coma. A chorus of mermaid singing appeared in his mind, but he didn't remember anything else.</p><p>When Hermione and Ron heard that Harry had no impression of that night, they were very worried, but they couldn't force Harry to think about it, so they had to stop mentioning it.</p><p>It's been a week since Harry went to class as usual. He struggled to think about when he had heard the chorus and what did the lyrics in the chorus mean? When he decided to go to the library today, he ran into Cedric who had not seen him for many days.</p><p>"Harry!"</p><p>"Your body is healed?"</p><p>Cedric seemed to have seen him, and walked to him with a smile and said.</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"So... did you go to the prefect bathroom?" Cedric asked in a low voice.</p><p>"What? Cedric...what are you talking about?" Harry's head was full of doubts. Why did Cedric ask him if he had ever been to the prefect bathroom?</p><p>Cedric looked at Harry and looked at Harry in surprise, "You forgot, I told you a week ago, you only need to take the golden egg to the prefect’s bathroom, and you will know the hint of the second task. Harry , Haven't you been there? He sighed.</p><p>"Cedric, I'm sorry, I... I don't know anything about what happened the night before the coma." Harry lowered his head and said blankly.</p><p>"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry, then I will tell you again, you took the golden egg to the perfect private bathroom, you must go."</p><p>In the evening, Harry decided to follow Cedric’s words and took the golden egg to the prefect’s private bathroom. He smoothly walked into the prefect’s private bathroom. When he walked into the bath, suddenly some pictures appeared in his mind. He saw the plug Derek was there with him, and Cedric said something to him.</p><p>Harry wondered, why did those images appear in his mind?</p><p>But he didn't have time to think. He accidentally loosened the golden egg just now, and the golden egg fell into the water. At that time, the golden egg opened, and it made a gurgling song, but because of the water in the pool, he connected a word Can't hear clearly. He decided to bury his head in the water to listen to the chorus, and he found that the chorus was the only thing he remembered from the night that he was in a coma.</p><p>In order to hear more clearly, he buried himself in the water many times. Finally he remembered the lyrics of the song. Then he picked up the golden egg at the bottom of the bath, crawled out, dried his whole body, and put on his Pajamas and nightgowns quietly left the prefect’s private bathroom.</p><p>After a week, Harry still hadn't made any progress on the hint of that chorus.</p><p>When Harry, who had just learned spells, walked to the Black Lake, he saw a person sitting under the big tree by the Black Lake. After he walked closer, he saw that the person was Cedric.</p><p>"Cedric," Harry called.</p><p>Cedric heard someone calling him, looked back at Harry, and then smiled at Harry.</p><p>"You are here too, Harry, sit down."</p><p>Harry heard Cedric's invitation and decided to sit down beside him, "Cedric, do you have no class this afternoon?" Then he asked.</p><p>"No, Harry, do you know that there are many magical creatures living in the Black Lake?"</p><p>Harry shook his head.</p><p>"...In that world, there are many incredible things, such as the ghost in the castle. He is all incredible. You try to imagine what creatures will live in the Black Lake?"</p><p>Harry, Hermione, and Ron are in the library. These days, as much as possible, they are only discussing ways to help humans survive for an entire hour in an environment without oxygen. Last time, after Cedric asked Harry by the Black Lake, Harry, who was thinking silently, already knew what the second task was, he immediately discussed with Hermione and Ron. In these days, Harry had been paying attention to Tom's affairs and was absent-minded. In the end, Hermione couldn't help asking him angrily. He had changed into a desperate look.</p><p>In the end he didn't tell Hermione because he didn't want Riddle to have a bit of hatred in her heart, but Ron went to class as if there was no such thing, and Harry couldn't help but wonder if his memory was modified by Dumbledore.</p><p>Harry missed Riddle's life by his side very much. Although he pretended not to care every day, he began to miss the days when Riddle was by his side unnaturally at night.</p><p>The days rushed like arrows, passing day by day, until the eve of the second task. Harry still spent time in the library, but couldn't find the best way to make him survive in the water for an entire hour. It's really over now, he secretly told himself.</p><p>At night, he put on an invisible cloak and sneaked into the library, using the light beam at the tip of the wand, tiptoeing between the bookshelves, pulling out some books related to survival in the water, and holding those books by a nearby table. When he sat down to read, Dobby suddenly appeared before his eyes.</p><p>Today, the Black Lake is very lively, and there are bursts of enthusiastic cheers in the stands. They expect good results from the warriors in their school.</p><p>At that time, the whistle cut through the cold stagnant air, and the game finally began. Harry didn't bother to see what the other warriors were doing. He took off his shoes and socks and grabbed a handful of fish branch from his pocket. It was just given to him by Dobby, and he courageously stuffed gillyweed into his mouth. Jumped into the lake.</p><p>When Harry finally pulled Ron and Fleur's sister back to the surface, he was glad that they could return to the surface safely and unexpectedly got a kiss from Fleur. Although he didn't expect it, he blushed every time he remembered it. At night, the Gryffindor common room was very lively, celebrating Harry's second place in today's second task. The students prepared supplies for the celebration, including cream beer and snacks made by Dobby, and mischievous sweets from the Weasley brothers.</p><p>In the middle of the night, Harry sat quietly on the only window of the boys' bedroom, staring at the night view of a large dark forest outside the window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Triwizard trophy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone once said: Missing can really kill a person.</p><p>But that person is him.</p><p>Since the end of the second mission, Harry has missed Riddle again, and now he can't stop remembering that man like a lamp moth fighting a fire. He was crazy, and he even expected Riddle to come to meet him. Riddle said in his ear that he would pick him up again. He didn't think that it would be so painful that he did not have Riddle by his side.</p><p>But a strong voice in his heart told him that accepting Riddle was equivalent to accepting Voldemort. In this way, he had betrayed Dumbledore and them. Thinking of this made his heart cold. He deviated from Gryffindor's bravery and fearless spirit, and did not have the courage to admit that he really liked Riddle, he was a coward.</p><p>The exam came, and it was also the beginning of preparation for the third task, the atmosphere in the castle began to become excited and tense again. As if they had forgotten Tom Fortes, they stopped discussing his whereabouts. However, Harry forced himself to concentrate on using all his free time to practice all kinds of magic. Although he had more confidence in this mission than the previous two, but because he was mostly lucky. However, this time, he was not as lucky as the previous two, he was over.</p><p>At the same time, his scars often hurt, and the pain became stronger every time. Once he fainted during a divination class, scared Ron who was sitting next to him looked ugly.</p><p>Today he is still practicing the "Shield Charm", and some difficulties arise. Like him in the previous twenty minutes, he was cast by Hermione with a highly skilled jam-leg curse, which caused him to stumble in the room for ten minutes. When Hermione found the cure spell to restore him, he instantly remembered how Riddle taught him to learn the summoning spell that day, and he couldn't forget him.</p><p>Harry was sighing, he was very heavy and nervous these days. He walked back and forth several times by the Black Lake, thinking that it was only a few days before the date of the third mission, but he did not have any confidence in attacking. Harry went to sit under the big tree and stared at the water of Black Lake. </p><p>At that time, a male voice came from behind the big tree, "Although Black Lake has a relaxing spell, it is easier for people with insomnia to sleep..." The man said in a soft tone, and he slowly He walked in front of Harry and picked up Harry who was asleep.</p><p>The man lowered his head and kissed the lightning scar on Harry’s forehead. Then he and Harry disappeared under the tree. Then they appeared in the fourth grade boys’ bedroom in Gryffindor. The man placed Harry in Ha Lee's big bed.</p><p>He stared at Harry's sleeping face, then disappeared.</p><p>On the day of the third mission, the sky was gloomy and trance told them that a big thunderstorm was coming. Harry and the others were sitting in the dining room eating dinner, but tonight's dinner was much richer than usual, but Harry, as a warrior, was already nervous now, so he didn't eat much.</p><p>When dessert appeared on the table, Harry was already very nervous. At this time, Dumbledore, who was sitting at the teacher’s desk, stood up and said, "Sirs and ladies, in five minutes, I will invite everyone to go to the Quidditch Stadium to watch the third event of the Triwizard Tournament. , And the last task. Now ask the Warriors to follow Mr. Bagman to the stadium. "</p><p>Harry stood up. The students of Gryffindor clapped and cheered for him.</p><p>Harry was in the maze, he kept looking back, he felt the maze getting darker. He walked for a long time, but did not encounter any obstacles on the road, which made him very uneasy. When he heard a female scream, he took a deep breath and ran forward quickly, but when he reached the intersection of the two roads, stopped and searched for Furong's whereabouts, he was very sure of the scream just now. The sound was made by Furong.</p><p>Suddenly Harry heard some movement behind him. He raised his wand to start an attack, but it was Cedric who appeared under the wand beam. He hurriedly ran in front of Harry and Harry saw the cuffs of his robe Is smoking.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Harry asked concerned.</p><p>"Oh, Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewt!" Cedric hissed. "They are so scary-what are you doing?"</p><p>Halfway through Harry heard Cedric's words, he saw Cedric looking forward with a serious expression. He followed Cedric's gaze to see Victor Krum raising his wand and pointing at him.</p><p>"Crucio!"</p><p>In an instant, Harry was stunned when he had no time to react. In an instant he saw a figure swiftly in front of him. He couldn't see the scene ahead, only heard Cedric yelling.</p><p>"Stupefy!"</p><p>Harry felt his heart beating very hard, and at the same time he felt Cedric's heart beating rapidly and constantly, they were frightened by Victor Krum's actions. When Harry looked at Cedric's face in a vague way, he felt a strange and familiar feeling. Suddenly Harry realized that their posture was ambiguous, and Cedric accidentally lay on him just now to save him.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Cedric found himself lying on Harry, blushing and hurriedly got up, "Is there any injury?" Then he asked, grabbing Harry's hand.</p><p>Harry shook his head and slapped the dirt on his body. Then he saw Victor Krum, who was hit by Cedric's spell just now, lying motionless on the grass. "I can't believe he would do such a thing... I thought he was pretty good." Harry said, looking down at Victor Krum.<br/>"Me too." Cedric also looked down at Victor Krum and said.</p><p>Suddenly a strong wind blew in the maze, and the maze wall made of fences was blown with a strong rustling sound. At that time, Harry saw the "Three Witch Contest Trophy" one foot away from them, and the trophy was at Cedric. There was a flash of light behind him.</p><p>"Go get it," Harry said loudly to Cedric, "Go, get it. You're already there."</p><p>But Cedric didn't move, he just stood there looking at Harry. Then he turned his head to stare at the trophy, and Harry saw his face show a longing look under the golden light of the trophy. "No, you should get it. You told me about dragons. If you didn't tell me the content of the first mission in advance, I might be swept off in the first round." Cedric again Looking back at Harry again, he said.</p><p>"But I've already gotten back! You helped me untie the clue to that egg-so we are even."</p><p>"No, you should get the trophy."</p><p>Harry stared at him then. Cedric is serious. He is willing to give up the glorious glory that Hufflepuff has not achieved for centuries. Harry looked away from Cedric's face and looked at the trophy. At that glorious moment, he seemed to see himself walking out of the maze with the trophy. He saw himself raising the "Three Witch Contest Trophy" high into the sky and heard the deafening cheers of everyone... Then the picture gradually faded and disappeared, and he found that he was staring at Cedric's blurry picture Unclear stubborn face.</p><p>"The two of us were together, and both of us went to win the trophy at the same time, so it was Hogwarts that won. We both won the championship regardless of the outcome."</p><p>"Are you...sure?" Cedric stared at Harry.</p><p>Harry nodded vigorously.</p><p>Finally, they each grabbed one handle of the trophy.</p><p>Harry felt his feet fall heavily to the ground, but he lost his balance and fell to the ground. He loosened his grip on the trophy and raised his head.</p><p>"Where are we now?" he asked.<br/>"I don't know." Cedric shook his head. He stood up, pulled Harry to his side, and together they looked at the surroundings.</p><p>They seemed to have completely separated from the Hogwarts campus, apparently they had flown a long way, and they couldn't even see the mountains around the castle. They were standing in a dark cemetery overgrown with weeds, and behind a big yew tree to their right, a dark shadow of a small church emerged. To their left stood a hill. Harry could vaguely see a beautiful old house on the hillside. Harry looked at the surrounding cemetery, it was deadly silent, and it looked a little grotesque, and he felt the weird feeling of being watched.</p><p>"someone is coming."</p><p>They squinted their eyes and tried to see the scene ahead clearly in the darkness. They vaguely saw a darkness approaching them in front, walking towards them along the passage between the two rows of tombs. Harry couldn't see the man's face, but based on the way he walked and the posture with his hands raised, he could see that the man was carrying something.</p><p>He was very short, wearing a hooded cloak that covered his head, completely concealing his face, and he also noticed what the person was holding in his arms, which looked like a baby.</p><p>Suddenly, without warning, his scar felt a sharp pain. It was a kind of intense pain that he had never experienced in his life; unable to restrain his face with his hands, the wand slipped from his hands, and the pain caused his body to fall to the ground. However, he didn't notice that Cedric beside him was showing a faint smile.</p><p>Just then Harry heard a high-pitched, cold voice said.</p><p>"Welcome, Harry Potter."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Voldemort reborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the heavy musty smell floating in the air, Harry opened his eyes slowly, and in an instant he found that the pain of the scar disappeared. However, he also found that he was tightly tied to the tombstone and completely unable to move. He looked at the scene one after another. They were wearing hooded cloaks covering their heads and white skull masks before they walked to sit on a The man on the stele knelt down, climbed in front of the man, and kissed the hem of his black robe.</p><p>Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, the person in front of him turned out to be Cedric. "Why... why are you?" His voice trembled, and he looked at Cedric with an unbelievable expression.</p><p>"Why, did Harry forget?" Cedric stood up and walked slowly to Harry's side and said, "I said I would pick you up before I left."</p><p>"This is what Tom said, how could you..." Harry asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Yes," Cedric leaned close to Harry's face and said with a soft smile, "Time is almost up, Harry is ready to welcome the new me." Then he stopped not far in front of Harry.</p><p>Harry saw the people wearing white skull masks forming a circle around them. But he was quickly attracted by the sight that was about to happen before his eyes. He saw Cedric pulling up his wand and casting several spells on him. Then his body gradually glowed with blood red light and appeared under his feet. A huge pattern resembling a magic circle.</p><p>Harry remembered that he had seen that magic circle before—it was Riddle.</p><p>At that time, one of them stood up, walked to Cedric's side, and bowed slightly. Cedric waved. Harry saw that person was the first person he and Cedric had just met. He slowly raised the baby in his hand to Cedric carefully. Harry finally saw the real face of the baby. It is shaped like a crouching human child, without hair, covered with scales. It looks like reddish, dull and rough black. Its hands and feet are long and thin, and its face is by no means a child's face-it is very flat, looks like a snake, and its red eyes are shiny.</p><p>"Oh, you seem to be worse than before." Cedric lowered his head and said.</p><p>"Hurry up!"</p><p>Harry heard the high-pitched and cold voice again, and at the same time the blood-red light on Cedric's body shimmered even more. Cedric began to chant a long spell like a spell, and a flash of green dazzling flashed on Cedric and On it.</p><p>Harry closed his eyes tightly, and instantly he heard a scream and different shivering. As time passed, he couldn't hear any sound. He couldn't help opening his eyes. All he saw was The shadow of a tall and thin man. The man wore a hooded black cloak covering his head, and Harry narrowed his eyes, trying to see the man in front of him clearly in the dark.</p><p>"Nice spell, but-the price is..." the man grumbled as he lowered his head to examine his body, then he stared at Harry, and Harry met his gaze, looking at the one who accompanied him through the school year Handsome face. From this face, he could be seen a few years older than before, and he appeared to be a mature youth, but the only change was the change from the obsidian of the dark night to the blood red eyes.</p><p>The Dark Lord Voldemort is reborn.</p><p>"You...he...Cedric, how could he..." Harry still didn't believe the facts he had seen personally, and he found that Cedric was missing.</p><p>"Dear Harry, I will explain everything patiently, but there is one more thing to do..." Voldemort hissed softly to Harry, "Wormtail, Wormtail!" Then his eyes moved away from Harry. Open, observe the low growl from around.</p><p>"My master... I'm... here..." Wormtail walked to Voldemort's side and said in a low voice.</p><p>"Give it to me, hurry up!"</p><p>Wormtail pulled out a long, thin, shiny silver dagger from his robe in a panic and handed it to Voldemort. Then Voldemort walked up to Harry with a dagger in his right hand and smiled at Harry with a stylish smile. He drew his wand with his left hand and cast two spells on Harry. In an instant Harry found that the string on his body had disappeared, but his body was still unable to move. He saw Voldemort lift his left hand with his wand, and then placed the dagger above the fingers of his left hand. He suddenly realized Voldemort wanted doing what.</p><p>The blood ran down from his fingers.</p><p>Harry felt the pain in his fingers, but instantly his eyes widened to see Voldemort chewing on his fingers, sucking up his blood, and savoring its taste. At the same time his scar was painful again, and the two levels of pain made Harry gasp and cry uncontrollably.</p><p>"It's over soon."</p><p>At that time he heard a hissing sound from Voldemort's mouth, and he unconsciously responded to him. Harry saw Voldemort's eyes smiling, and his consciousness gradually blurred. When Voldemort saw Harry faint, he moved his lips away from his fingers, licked the blood that Harry shed, and silently cast a healing curse on Harry. He immediately picked up Harry's body, turned and said to the kneeling people.</p><p>"My Death Eater, now is the time to show our strength."</p><p>He finally got it, the boy he missed all the time-Harry Potter.</p><p>Voldemort, you got the boy who both you and Tom wanted to have. In order to get him, you would not hesitate to use the forbidden black magic to get your body, and you have to endure the torture of time. Everything is for the boy in front of you. Now Voldemort you should want him to belong to you forever. When Voldemort sat on the sofa in the bedroom, staring at Harry's sleeping face on the bed, he secretly told himself.</p><p>Voldemort once considered letting Harry have a healthy family, so his childhood was spent with the love of his parents, but when he saw his follower, the young master of the Malfoy family being loved by his parents, he gave a naive smile on his face, makes him feel unhappy. Voldemort didn't want his boy to grow up like this. On the other hand, the Harry he liked was an orphan, so Voldemort arranged to kill Harry's parents according to his fate, and gave him a special gift that belonged only to him-the scar of lightning.</p><p>Harry and his story follow his steps. His little boy has been adopted by Muggle relatives for eleven years. Although Voldemort visits his little boy every year and observes the progress of the boy’s magical powers, of course it’s his Harry, his magic power is getting stronger every year. Then from the first to third grades, Voldemort gave him the test, and Harry succeeded every time. But now he doesn't need to test Harry again, because Voldemort decided to own Harry.</p><p>Voldemort stared at Harry's sleeping face again, dreaming of watching Harry's sleeping face seem to be theirs—the most recent hobby. Voldemort lifted his chin with his left hand and watched his right hand playfully. He hadn't felt young and strong for a long time. Although Voldemort used him to spend a lot of time looking for an ancient and forbidden black magic and restored his face.</p><p>But everything in the world has a price. Voldemort and Tom used black magic to reshape their bodies, and they can merge their own memories and strengthen their own magic. The consequence is that they have no past and future, and he will be immortal. Simply put, he is not a person in this world, because he has violated the laws of nature and he is now a real devil.</p><p>Voldemort turned his eyes to look at Harry's little cherry mouth, his mind came to mind, the first time he kissed Harry, he tempted Tom to kiss Harry. In retrospect, Harry's little mouth was delicious. Then he looked down at his dear body, his pupils ignited lust. Although Voldemort wanted to try Harry’s body, he understood that Harry was a little shy, he needed time to adapt to him, he could slowly induce Harry understands the joy of sex.</p><p>He has become a terrifying devil. He was kind of looking forward to seeing Harry's reaction when he woke up now. Voldemort couldn't help but smile, and then he thought about how to make Harry drink his blood. After he got the black magic of immortality, he found another interesting curse, which is an ancient and very useful love curse. </p><p>As long as Harry drinks his blood, Harry will always love him only. Of course it can destroy Harry at the same time, he knows how hard Harry struggled and blamed himself when he fell in love with him. He drove Harry crazy, but he still made this decision. Voldemort asked Harry to accompany him to the end of the darkness until the ashes were gone, because he really couldn't lose Harry.</p><p>Voldemort looked away, looking at the scenery outside the nearby window, a row of independent houses and stupid Muggles. He carried Harry to his father's manor. He didn't think he would come back to the manor again, or bring Harry back.</p><p>He thought about his servant’s manor-Malfoy Manor-but his boys would be unhappy. Secondly, Dumbledore would think of their whereabouts. Although they would find a way to retake his boy, he did not want to be so quickly. They interrupt their time together. Besides, he guessed that his boy would like the people here, so he decided to come back.</p><p>Suddenly, the boy on the bed made a slight whine.</p><p>It seemed that his boy was awake, and Voldemort smiled.</p><p>When Harry opened his eyes slowly, what he saw was the Tom he had missed for a long time, his bright red eyes, handsome and attractive face, strong body and all the dark temperament.</p><p>"Where is this place, Tom...Voldemort?" Harry raised his eyebrows and stared at the man sitting on the sofa.</p><p>"Harry, you can still call me Tom. This is my dear father's manor." Voldemort raised his mouth and said gracefully to Harry.</p><p>"...Riddle Manor? Why are we here, don't you hate Muggles?" Harry frowned and asked him.</p><p>"Yes, how I hate stupid humans, but how you like them."</p><p>"What... what do you mean?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The magic of the curse of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Since you're awake, we can have breakfast." Voldemort got up and left the sofa, "Nagini, are you hungry?" Hesed and laughed at a giant 12-foot-long snake already in front of the door.</p><p>Amber eyes completely different from human beings stared at its owner, and then slid onto the man's shoulder with a shiny, inorganic body, and the red snake letter protruded and retracted like a whip, making hissing syllables.</p><p>"Of course I am hungry, Master."</p><p>"Nagini, you see, Harry just got up, you go to the living room and wait for us." Voldemort smiled and gently stroked Nagini's body and said to it.</p><p>"Okay, but I don't want to change from enjoying a delicious breakfast to lunch, Master." Nagini slid to the ground from Voldemort's shoulder, and his shiny and inorganic figure circled the ground, staring at its owner again , "Good morning, Harry." Then he hissed looking at Harry on the bed.</p><p>"...Morning, Nagini." Harry said to Nagini with an unnatural smile, then Nagini nodded towards him, and then slid away from the room.</p><p>The room was silent.</p><p>Harry peeped at Voldemort's face intentionally or unintentionally, and he found that Voldemort's hair had become very long, just like an ancient noble gentleman. He thought in his heart that he was not like an old man in his sixties, but a steady mature man.</p><p>"Harry, I will be sad if you think so." Voldemort looked at Harry with a playful smile, and his hand stroked his cheek, "Don't you like my face?"</p><p>"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Harry asked, screaming.</p><p>"Don't you remember, when I was reborn, I drank your blood and cast a simple and useful spell at the same time, which can let the caster know the thinking of the chosen one," Voldemort walked to the bed Lie on your back next to Harry, "So I know what you are thinking."</p><p>"You, you..."</p><p>"Why, are you afraid to let me know the secrets that are in your heart..."</p><p>"I... I don't have any secrets!"</p><p>"Isn't there, then... your love for me has been revealed."</p><p>Harry looked at Voldemort's red eyes in astonishment. He found that seeing the feelings he showed in Voldemort's eyes was a look of excitement and expectation of everything possible. He was looking forward to Voldemort's next move, and he was eager to be loved by his master like a cat.</p><p>No, impossible, he would not be such a person!</p><p>"You... mean!" Harry gritted his teeth.</p><p>"Harry, this is a compliment to the Dark Lord," Voldemort smiled coldly, reached out and grabbed Harry's white neck, "And it is a good idea to let the enemy fall in love with himself, so I am now Cast an eternal love charm on you." Then Voldemort tightened Harry's neck tightly.</p><p>Harry was strangled so hard that he couldn't breathe, and opened his mouth naturally.</p><p>At that moment, Voldemort suddenly took out his other hand and bit his wrist to bleed, and then the next moment he forced the blood in his hand to flow into Harry's mouth and let Harry swallow it all.</p><p>Harry, who swallowed Voldemort’s blood, felt a strange sensation in his body slowly coming out. Harry felt his heart beating wildly involuntarily, and at the same time the temperature of his body rose sharply, Harry’s confused eyes looked at Voldemort in front of him, he smiled at him, and Harry found that Voldemort was already pressing on him.</p><p>Suddenly, Voldemort suddenly narrowed the distance with Harry, pressed his cheek and stretched out his tongue to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth, and then Voldemort slid his tongue into his mouth aggressively, playing tricks with his wet tongue skillfully.</p><p>Harry groaned in surprise. He wanted to resist pushing the distance between him and Riddle, but he found his body was weak and he didn't even have the strength to raise his hand.</p><p>Voldemort saw Harry's astonishment and let out a deep and sweet laugh, then he grabbed Harry's right hand to his lips, then he stretched out his tongue and kissed Harry's little hand, "Honey, your body is very hot Now, let me put out the fire for you." Voldemort put down Harry's right hand and instead held up Harry's face, allowing Harry to look at his blood-red eyes full of desire.</p><p>Harry met the blood-red eyes. At that moment, he felt a strong reaction from his body, which made him almost scream. He immediately bit his lower lip tightly and stared at Voldemort in front of him.</p><p>But in Voldemort's eyes, Harry's expression of holding back a groan was really beautiful, which made Voldemort's desire a few degrees higher. Voldemort stripped Harry off his clothes three or two times, making Harry naked like a newborn baby. Voldemort stroked every inch of Harry's skin with his hands, making Harry tremble all over, and could not help but groan.</p><p>"Do you like this?" Voldemort moved Harry's restless hand to the red bead on his chest and stroked it, then drew his lips provocatively across Harry's cheeks, and kissed his ears, causing a shudder to strike again. Put on Harry's skin.</p><p>Harry felt a sense of discomfort toward him, and began to open his lips, "Well ah ...... ah ...... ah ..." subconsciously Jiaoyin out.</p><p>"Answer me, Harry!"</p><p>"Yes, ah..."</p><p>When Voldemort heard a satisfactory answer, he smiled again, then bit his red beads maliciously, making Harry's lips groan again. Harry, who was intoxicated by the pleasure of Voldemort, didn't notice Voldemort's big hands caressing his smooth back, sliding down his back to between his hips, constantly kneading his white hips.</p><p>Then Voldemort suddenly grabbed Harry’s feet and opened them, inserting his fingers into his narrow passage, causing Harry’s body to shudder, especially as he went deeper and deeper into sensitive areas, every time he scratched that place, Harry's body trembled.</p><p>"Hmm... I don't want... Ah..." Harry cried and shook his head. He could no longer think about how he would be treated, he just kept shaking his head to stop the comfortable and painful torment.</p><p>But every time Voldemort twitched his fingers, Harry's body was numb, and his lower body couldn't bear it and wanted to sway. Suddenly Voldemort pulled his fingers out, causing Harry's body to shrink for a while, and a sense of emptiness surged up, but the next moment a familiar pain appeared in Harry's lower body that made his whole body tremble. It turned out that Voldemort had already charged his hot penis in Harry's body.</p><p>Voldemort swung his waist slowly, and Harry groaned softly.</p><p>"I don't...ah, please...don't..." Harry couldn't help crying, his body weakly following Voldemort's swing.</p><p>"No, I can finally get you, I won't let you off so easily."</p><p>Then Voldemort grasped Harry's body tightly, speeding up the rhythm wrapped in Harry's body, and strengthening every penetration.</p><p>"Ah...ah..."</p><p>Then they fell into intense enthusiasm together.</p><p>"Harry, you can't live without me!" When Voldemort left, he said this to him.</p><p>Harry didn't understand why Voldemort would say this, but now he knew he couldn't leave Voldemort. He couldn't think of him swallowing the blood of Voldemort as a medium, such a powerful spell.</p><p>There is only Voldemort in his eyes. As time goes by, he is beginning to feel strange to Hogwarts, the place he once thought is home, he started to forget, besides, he has to his friends Hermione and Ron , The memories of their time together faded away, replaced by Voldemort's tenderness.</p><p>In Little Hankolden, Harry didn't know for a week or two. Harry just knew he was moaning under Voldemort all the time.</p><p>I It's a bitch at all. Harry laughed at himself secretly, then got out of bed, put on his clothes, and walked out of their room. When he walked to the hallway to the living room, he heard a very faint conversation, almost inaudible.</p><p>But Harry, who has many years of war experience, is already very sensitive to being in a strange place. He heard those two voices from men, and Harry could presumably be Voldemort's servants.</p><p>Harry moved on and walked to the living room. When he got to the living room, he saw several people wearing white skull masks kneeling on the ground, and their kneeling people were sitting on the single sofa with their eyes closed and singing a song old tunes. In an instant, Voldemort showed a confident expression like a king, staring directly at the kneeling servants.</p><p>"Harry, come here." Then he said slowly.</p><p>Harry obediently walked to the single sofa chair and looked at Voldemort silently. Suddenly Voldemort pulled Harry's body with one hand and fell into his arms. Voldemort closed his eyes and enjoyed the fragrance and body temperature from Harry. "Go ahead, Lucius." Voldemort said slowly.</p><p>Kneeling near the Death Eater wearing a white skull mask by Voldemort, he involuntarily trembled slightly, "My master, we have captured the Ministry of Magic and executed Master Connelius, while the other Ministry staff have been taken into custody. "He said slowly.</p><p>"...Mosebo, how about you?" Voldemort asked loudly.</p><p>"...My master, I have sent Peter Pettigrew to Azkaban to receive the kiss of the Dementor in accordance with your order." Another person wearing a white skull mask said.</p><p>"Well done, Lucius, you lead Astoria and Augustus to Hogsmeade to gather forces and prepare."</p><p>"Yes, my master." It fell, and then they disappeared in front of Voldemort and Harry.</p><p>Voldemort closed his eyes again to enjoy Harry's body temperature, "My Harry, I am the king of this world in just one step, do you think I should be happy or... willing?" He moved his lips to Harry's. Said to the ear.</p><p>"I don't want to know, I don't have any interest in your plan." Harry squinted at Voldemort and said in a low voice.</p><p>"No, Harry, you must be interested to know when the next war will come."</p><p>"Okay, I'm interested to know, but what can I do, haven't you taken my wand so that I can't cast a spell to escape?" Harry said, staring at Voldemort fiercely.</p><p>Unfortunately, the Dark Lord Voldemort ignored Harry’s murderous gaze. He just grabbed Harry’s chin and lifted it up, and lowered his head to kiss his slightly red and swollen mouth, making Harry almost breathless, and finally Voldemort felt that he had kissed enough. He then left Harry's little mouth, "Harry, Harry, wait for me to come back and love you well." Then he whispered in his ear.</p><p>"I won't wait for you!"</p><p>When Voldemort heard Harry's words, he smiled at the corner of his mouth, looked down at Harry in his arms, and then disappeared instantly.</p><p>"Damn!"</p><p>Then Harry fell to the sofa, his sudden movements startled Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Dialogue under the rose garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a month since Harry had his wand confiscated, and he was used to living in the big house of Voldemort's father and Voldemort's intimate behavior. But he still couldn't know the situation outside from Voldemort, and he was very worried about his friends and guilt that he could not change the fact that the war broke out.</p><p>Today, Harry walked into the garden with a sprinkler and started to do the only thing he could do in the big house. He is about to take care of the rose garden in the garden. When he walked to the rose garden, he heard several familiar voices.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy! Harry thought to himself in surprise.</p><p>Harry immediately walked behind the big tree in the garden and carefully observed the outside. For a moment, Lucius walked into the garden, and he looked around the garden as if to confirm whether there was anyone else in the garden.</p><p>At that time, there was a sound of rapid footsteps in the garden, and Lucius hurriedly walked to the garden exit to see that Snape was in front of him.</p><p>Harry listened quietly to their conversation.</p><p>"Severus, you are finally here, what's the situation over there?" Lucius asked nervously.</p><p>"They are ready, just waiting for the opportunity to come out."</p><p>"Great, if we succeed, we can get rid of the pain..."<br/>　　<br/>Suddenly, "Lucius!" Snape uttered to signal Lucius to shut up. Then he walked to the center of the garden and looked around. Harry immediately held back his breath, afraid that Snape would find him there.<br/>　　<br/>As Snape approached the big tree where Harry was hiding, there was a voice in the garden that only Harry could hear calling him to pass. Harry immediately felt a warm breeze surrounding him. The next moment he was already there. In his arms.<br/>　　<br/>"Honey, where did you go?"</p><p> </p><p>"I went to the rose garden."</p><p>"It's the Rose Garden again. You love to go there recently. Those roses really attract you?" Voldemort said, resting his chin on Harry's head.<br/>　　<br/>"Because they don't know anything, they just know how to open up the most splendid moment." Harry said.<br/>　<br/>"...Perhaps I can give you a chance to have the wand again." Voldemort said, looking at Harry.</p><p>When Harry heard it, an emotion flashed under his eyes, "Dark Lord, you are really joking, I can't stand your joke." Then he raised Voldemort's head with his hands and said to his eyes.</p><p>"Harry, you will always make me want to kiss you," Voldemort lowered his head and kissed Harry's small mouth. "I can give my wand back to you...but you are not allowed to leave me!" Voldemort said. While kissing and talking, Harry flashed in his mind just overheard the conversation between Lucius Malfoy and Snape in the Rose Garden, and then closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth that Voldemort brought him.</p><p>The next afternoon, Harry took the water bottle to the rose garden again. When he entered the rose garden, he saw Snape here as if waiting for him to come. Harry walked to the rose bush in front of Snape to sprinkle water.</p><p>Snape was very dissatisfied when he saw Harry ignoring him, but he did not do anything, just watched Harry's movements.</p><p>"You plan to stay with the master like this forever, the bright savior?"</p><p>Harry was stunned when he heard it, and then continued to sprinkle water back, ignoring Snape. When he was about to go to the other side, Snape said again, "Dumbledore is waiting for you to go back."</p><p>Harry finally stopped and looked at Snape's eyes, "Then, ask Professor Snape to help me respond to Professor Dumbledore. It is impossible for me to go back to them. Please take care of them." said firmly. </p><p>"You..." Snape reluctantly disappeared into the rose garden.</p><p>"Please forgive me, Hermione, Ron...and everyone..."</p><p>Dumbledore felt sad and heartache after hearing what Snape had said to Harry. He had always hoped that Harry would eliminate Tom's hatred of Muggles, but he did not expect that Harry would be willing to abandon them for Tom. It seemed that he had never really cared about Harry at all, so he made this decision.</p><p>When Hermione knew the news that Harry had decided to turn his back on, she couldn't believe it! But when she calmed down, she was too guilty for Harry. At first, when Harry needed them most, she could spend some time on Harry, and the ending would be different.</p><p>Ron looked at Hermione's expression, the heart is very uncomfortable, his good brother Harry left them, cast the man's side, he never thought Harry would easily abandon them, they have been operating for many years of friendship, can not let him miss?</p><p>A few days later, the magic world is back in the air, Voldemort is fully attacking the bright side, and the war spreads to every corner of the magical world. Whenever there is Voldemort on the battlefield, there must be a man in a white cloak and a mask next to him, he will not take the initiative to attack the enemy, but will carry out a protective spell to protect Voldemort from harm, and for the allied companions of life and death completely ignored.</p><p>For the mysterious protector who appeared next to Voldemort, everyone couldn't help but suspect that he was the savior Harry who had abandoned them.</p><p>Lucius hurriedly shuttled through the Alliance crowd, walked to a tent and entered. Two figures hugged him before his eyes. He immediately lowered his eyes, "Master, there is news," said slowly.</p><p>The two figures stopped their movements, "Go ahead, Lucius." A low voice rang in Lucius' ears.</p><p>"Master...but..." Lucius saw that the man was still in the arms of the master.</p><p>"go on."</p><p>"Dumbledore was seriously injured."</p><p>Voldemort felt the person in his arms stiffen, and then he let him touch him obediently, but he looked into the distance thoughtfully. Voldemort didn't allow him to distract, and then hugged him a little bit so that he just kept looking at him, and didn't allow other people in his heart to influence him, including Dumbledore.</p><p>"Lucius, get out."</p><p>"Yes." After Lucius finished speaking, he disappeared in front of them.<br/>　　<br/>"You said you won't leave me, even if one of them is injured or dead, they won't leave me, Harry." Voldemort put Harry's face in his hand and stared at Harry.<br/>　　<br/>"demon."<br/>　　<br/>Hermione stared at the scenery outside the window, and kept thinking about the scene on the battlefield a month ago when she joined one of the Auror teams to fight the Death Eaters in a small town outside Hogwarts.</p><p>When she was defending against the Death Eater in front of her, she saw a wizard in a white cloak and mask not far in front of her, and she suddenly thought of what an Auror had said last night.<br/>　　<br/>Last night, an Auror solemnly said to them that a wizard with a white cloak and mask appeared on the battlefield recently. He would never take the initiative to attack the enemy, but as long as the enemy attacks the Dark Lord, he will Deploy a protection spell to protect Voldemort from harm.<br/>　　<br/>But Yu Jin only saw the mysterious wizard and didn't see Voldemort. Hermione didn't pay attention to him anymore, because she needed to concentrate on dealing with the death eaters in front of her.</p><p>An attacking spell flashed past, Hermione swiftly avoided, and quickly cast a weapon throwing spell on the Death Eater. It was obvious that the spell hit the Death Eater, causing the wand in his hand to escape from the grass that fell on him. on. The Death Eater pressed his hands and cursed loudly, and Hermione saw the opportunity to cast the Stunning Curse again to hit the Death Eater.<br/>　　<br/>The Death Eater fell into a coma and fell to the ground. Hermione immediately went on to meet the other Aurors when she saw it, "Who is that person, and it is Miss Madam here?" There was a voice as she took a few steps forward. Sent behind her.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione immediately turned around and saw that the man was Bellatrix Lestrange, and she was showing a wicked smirk at her.<br/>　　<br/>"Oh, little girl, it's dangerous here, come to me..."</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath and raised her wand, casting an attack spell on Bellatrix Lestrange.</p><p>"No, no, no... little girl, didn't your parents teach you not to be so rude to adults?" Bellatrix Lestrange avoided Hermione’s attack in time. Min waved his wand in front of him and said.</p><p>"My parents said to me that I don't need to treat bad people politely." Hermione smiled confidently.</p><p>""Ha ha ...... so u must not tell your parents say, look at the situation say what should be said what to say! Crucio!" Bellatrix Lestrange said, waving his wand.</p><p>" Expelliarmus!" </p><p>Hermione immediately waved the wand in her hand. The wand immediately emitted a white light. The white light collided with the light green light on the other side and disappeared. Hermione relieved Bellatrix Lestrange’s Torture spell.</p><p>"The little girl is a little skill, but not do it again!" Bellatrix Lestrange grinned and said, "Avada Kedavra!" And then she did not give Hermione a little relaxation Chance to cast a killing spell.</p><p>Hermione was too late to fight back, so she rushed to avoid the broken stone wall in front of her, "Haha, come out, little girl." Bellatrix Lestrange saw Hermione hiding, " Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! ...... ha ha, a little girl came out of it, fast death. "Bellatrix Lestrange continuous display against a stone wall a few of the Killing spell.</p><p>Hermione closed her eyes and endured Bellatrix Lestrange's continuous attacks. She felt her heart beating very hard, and her hand holding her wand was shaking faintly. She was very scared, and felt that she could not defeat the mad woman Bellatrix Lestrange.</p><p>At that time, a very powerful explosion in the distance alarmed Hermione, and she immediately opened her eyes to defend against Bellatrix Lestrange's attack.</p><p>Bellatrix Lestrange was frightened by the sound of the explosion at the same time. She immediately looked at the explosion and at the same time forgot the attack on Hermione. Then she immediately looked back at the stone wall in front of her, and instantly she found There is a tiny gap in the stone wall. With a wicked smile, she gently waved the magic wand in her hand again.<br/>　　<br/>"Confringo!"</p><p>The top of Bellatrix Lestrange's wand shot a flame, and there was a tiny gap in the middle of the stone wall. The flame hit the gap and exploded. Hermione behind the stone wall was knocked to the ground by the force of the explosion.</p><p>When Hermione was about to get up, she saw an extra shadow on the ground beside her shadow. She knew who that figure was. Hermione gave up and closed her eyes and waited for Bellatrix Lestrange to give up. She cast the last spell, and in an instant, only Harry and Ron came to her mind.<br/>　　<br/>They have been good friends since the first grade. She and Harry are easier to get along with. On the contrary, they are easy to quarrel with Ron over trivial matters, and they often ask Harry to be their mediator. Unfortunately, she and Ron didn’t quarrel about trivial matters recently. They just kept discussing how to defend against Voldemort’s attacks. In her heart, she hoped that there would be no war. Harry never left them and could spend the school year happily like three years ago.</p><p>"Finally caught you, little girl, haha...give up, Avada Kedavra ......"</p><p>Bellatrix Lestrange was preparing to cast a life-killing spell on Hermione, when suddenly, a white light hit her right hand holding the wand, and she immediately pressed it with her other hand and was disarmed The right hand hit by the curse, lowered her head and yelled in pain, she reluctantly looked up and found a person in front of her.</p><p>That man is the Harry Potter she hates most.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Wizard in white cloak and mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harry Potter, why are you here to stop me?" Bellatrix Lestrange stared at the man gritted teeth.<br/>　　<br/>"That girl is my prey."<br/>　　<br/>Hermione heard the boy’s voice. She didn’t know who that person was, but Bellatrix Lestrange said he was Harry. She opened her eyes and did not dare to make any movements, and listened quietly to their conversation.</p><p>"Haha, she belongs to you, don't make any stupid jokes with me?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked, pointing her finger at Hermione's body.<br/>　　<br/>"Leave her, Bellatrix Lestrange," the man said flatly.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry Potter, you don't have the right to order me to leave here. Don't think that you can be arrogant and conceited if you are favored by your master!" Bellatrix Lestrange bent down and picked up the wand on the ground. "I am not Lucius, you won't be ordered easily." She said to the man.<br/>　　<br/>"..." The man made no sound, just waved the magic wand in his hand. In an instant Bellatrix Lestrange fainted to the ground, and Hermione was taken aback and screamed.</p><p>"Get up, girl." The man stared at Hermione thoughtfully, then sighed softly.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione heard her getting up slowly and obediently, and found that in front of her was the wizard in a white cloak and mask. "Are you Harry?" she asked the man in panic.<br/>　　<br/>"Hurry up, the Aurors are ready to evacuate." The man did not answer Hermione's question, but only told Hermione that the Aurors had left.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, why are you telling me, didn't you leave us?"</p><p>After Hermione heard it, she was convinced of the answer in her heart, and it was indeed her good friend Harry Potter before her eyes. Hermione didn't understand that he had left them, but she now saw Harry caring about her safety.<br/>　　<br/>"...Speak less and leave quickly, this is not where you should be."<br/>　　<br/>"I will not leave. If I want to leave, we will go together."<br/>　　<br/>"Hermione Granger!"</p><p>"Who is she? It turns out to be the smart Miss Granger. Harry shouldn't bother me."<br/>　　<br/>A low male voice rang in their ears, and both the man and Hermione were surprised when he appeared here. Hermione's heart was beating very hard for fear, and the man frowned slightly.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione looked up at Voldemort bravely. She finally saw Voldemort's true face. When she saw Voldemort's face, she was very surprised. She couldn't believe the facts before her.</p><p>Voldemort's face was actually the transfer student who lived with them this school year-Tom Fortes.</p><p>"It's impossible, you're Tom Fortes, not that person..." Hermione said, looking at Voldemort with a surprised expression intently.<br/>　　<br/>"Haha, smart Miss Granger, magic is a magical power. It is not difficult for the powerful Dark King to regain youth." Voldemort walked closer to them and said. </p><p>"Is it... Time magic...”</p><p>Hermione looked at Voldemort who approached them, showing an expression that she couldn't believe that the person in front of her was a fact. She had read in a book that time magic is an extremely dangerous magic except for the use of the caster's own power. In addition, a lot of precious potions are needed. At the same time, it is important to have a healthy person as a substitute for the caster. Every item is indispensable, so only a few wizards can succeed.</p><p>But the Voldemort she saw was a perfect success, with a young face, a powerful body, and powerful and compelling magic.<br/>　<br/>"Lord of Darkness, let's go." The wizard wearing a white cloak and mask said calmly.</p><p>"My dear, how will I treat her?" Voldemort turned his head and looked at the wizard in a white cloak and mask, with a playful smile.<br/>　　<br/>"..."<br/>　　<br/>"Oh, keep silent, then I can treat her anyway!" After Voldemort finished speaking, he stretched out his hand as if pinching the air, but Hermione did feel her neck struggling in pain like being pinched by Voldemort.</p><p>Voldemort saw that the wizard wearing a white cloak and mask did not respond, and tightened Hermione's neck with increased force, "Honey, honey, you are about to see your good friend die in front of you with your own eyes." Voldemort smiled at him said the wizard.<br/>　　<br/>"No, please let her go." The wizard, wearing a white cloak and mask, lifted the mask, revealing the face under the mask and said to Voldemort.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione was pinched by Voldemort with magic on her neck, breathing was very difficult, "Harry..." She called out the person who was carrying her in pain.</p><p>"Leave her?" Voldemort asked the man with a playful smile.<br/>　　<br/>"Let her go, you know she is my best friend."<br/>　　<br/>"...Then let her stay with you for a while."</p><p>Voldemort put down his hand after speaking, and at the same time Hermione fell to the ground seemingly weak. The man immediately turned around and ran to Hermione to help her. Voldemort groaned when he saw her, and stretched out his wand to point at Bellatrix Lestrange, then Bellatrix Lestrange Disappeared in front of them, and at the same time Voldemort also disappeared.<br/>　　<br/>"Ahem... Ha... Harry, it's... it's really you, great!" Hermione reached out and grabbed the man's arm tightly, staring at him gaspingly.<br/>　　<br/>"Why... why do you do this?" Harry said with a worried expression on his face, stroking Hermione's brown hair, and then stretched out her wand to cast a warmth on Hermione.</p><p>"Because we are good friends," Hermione smiled at Harry, "Harry follow me and leave Voldemort." Then said with a firm expression.<br/>　　<br/>Harry looked at Hermione's firm eyes and thought about something, hoping to return to Hogwarts with Hermione. It is a pity that he has been cast by Voldemort with an ancient and effective love curse, and there is no way to leave Voldemort's side.<br/>　　<br/>"Hermione, I won't leave him."</p><p>When Hermione recalled what Harry said at that time, she was so sad that she didn't think their relationship would end. After Harry secretly escorted her to the Auror's camp that time, they did not meet again after that. Hermione only knew that when they met again, they would attack each other like enemies.<br/>　　<br/>At that time, a man from Hufflepuff College walked slowly in front of Hermione, "Granger, Professor McGonagall invites you to her office." He left after speaking.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione got up and walked to the end of the corridor, to the entrance hall. The entrance hall was very large, and there was a large marble staircase leading to the second floor. She walked up the marble stairs to the corridor on the first floor. She turned and stopped. She knocked on the door in front of her, "Please come in." Then the people behind the door made a sound.</p><p>At that time, the wooden door opened automatically.<br/>　　<br/>In front of Hermione's eyes were Professor McGonagall sitting in a chair and the two wizards. When she saw Hermione, she smiled and stretched out her wand and waved it, and the wooden door closed immediately.<br/>　　<br/>"Miss Granger, you are really here," Professor McGonagall slowly got up and walked to Hermione. "I believe you should remember who they are." Professor McGonagall reached out and introduced the two at her desk a wizard.</p><p>"Sirius and Professor Lupin?" Hermione called out in surprise when she saw they were.<br/>　　<br/>"Hermione, it's been a long time." Remus said to Hermione first.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione smiled and nodded.<br/>　　<br/>"Hermione, have you really seen it..."<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, it's impossible to be by that person's side!" When Remus Lupin asked Hermione again, Sirius suddenly said loudly and excitedly.</p><p>"Sirius, let Hermione speak out, we all think this is not true!"<br/>　　<br/>"He... he was indeed by Voldemort's side. Voldemort successfully used time magic to recover his body, his power was stronger than before, and he even used wandless magic to perform magic." Hermione closed her eyes and said.<br/>　　<br/>"What? Time magic?" Sirius showed a confused expression on his face when he heard it, and Remus beside him remained silent.<br/>　　<br/>"Time magic is forbidden magic. It is a very dangerous ritual, full of death magic." Professor McGonagall said blankly.<br/>　　<br/>"And Tom Fortes is Voldemort." Hermione said slowly.</p><p>"Tom Fortes? Is it Voldemort?"<br/>　　<br/>"He can sneak into Hogwarts and get close to Harry, and at the same time, we don't realize that he is Voldemort. Harry once said that whenever Voldemort approaches him, his scar will be very painful." Hermione showed a reluctant expression say.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione regretted why she hadn't paid attention to the special transfer student Tom Fortes? If it wasn't that she didn't always accompany Harry when he needed her support? Regret for being a girl and failing to protect Harry?</p><p>"Why is Voldemort at Hogwarts? Isn't it impossible if he regains his body? Hasn't Hogwarts already resisted him? As long as he comes, the curse will resist?" Xiao Sirius said excitedly, and reached out to tap Professor McGonagall's desk.<br/>　　<br/>"Sirius!" Remus said again to stop Sirius, "Don't be impulsive, do you want the Ministry of Magic to hear you here?" Remus said next to Sirius.<br/>　　<br/>"Haha, they don't have time to care about me here!"<br/>　　<br/>"Sirius──"</p><p>"I made Tom come to Hogwarts."<br/>　　<br/>Suddenly, there was an old voice behind them, and they saw Dumbledore wearing a light gray cloak in front of them. Dumbledore approached them slowly, and Professor McGonagall quickly approached Dumbledore to support him.<br/>　　<br/>"Thank you, Minerva." Dumbledore said to Professor McGonagall who was supporting him. "I brought Tom to Hogwarts." He looked at Hermione and they said again.<br/>　　<br/>"Dumbledore, what are you talking about-"</p><p>"Young Tom came here through time and space, so Hogwarts will let him in." Dumbledore walked to one of the chairs in front of him and sat down and said, "Young Tom has not yet become Voldemort. So when he came, he came to me the first time." He sighed.<br/>　　<br/>"Dumbledore, he is Voldemort, you can't let him get close to Harry!" Sirius couldn't help but exclaimed when he heard it.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry knew he was Tom Riddle."<br/>　　<br/>After Dumbledore spoke, the room was silent.<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Nagini's request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius showed a surprised expression, Remus's face was cold, Professor McGonagall couldn't help covering his mouth with his hands, but his eyes revealed feelings of astonishment, and Hermione lowered her head and covered her face with her hands.</p><p>"Then... what will he do after Harry knows?" Remus asked gravely.<br/>　　<br/>"... Harry was very opposed to him coming to Hogwarts at first, and I told Harry the Tom in front of him, not Voldemort we know, and told Harry that he could change him with love." Dumbledore said.<br/>　　<br/>"After?" Sirius asked aloud.</p><p>"Harry slowly accepted him. He began to believe that Tom Riddle was not that person and often stayed with him. At the same time, everyone was attracted by his clever talents." Hermione dropped her hands and said, "After Harry was selected as the fourth top three He was with Harry most of the time during the contest." She sat weakly on the ground.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry told us not to look for him again. He will not leave Voldemort."<br/>　　<br/>"Don't look for him, that silly boy, do you think I will abandon him like this?" Sirius couldn't help clenching his hands after hearing Hermione's words, and his body trembled slightly.</p><p>"I must save Harry out!"<br/>　　<br/>There were two people sitting in an armchair, their postures were very ambiguous. The young man with a handsome face held the young man blindfolded by the silk scarf in his hands. The young man did not have any hidden clothes.<br/>　　<br/>The young man's body trembled slightly under the young man's touch. Because his eyes were covered by the silk scarf, he did not reveal it. There was a trace of resistance in the young man's eyes, but the young man was still caressed slowly by the young man.</p><p>"I heard an interesting piece of news at the meeting last night. What does Harry know?" Voldemort asked with a smile.</p><p>When Harry heard Voldemort's words, his body became stiff.<br/>　　<br/>"Don't be afraid, Harry, it's a piece of news you like. Your godfather Sirius Black has been freed by the collapse of the Ministry of Magic."<br/>　　<br/>"Really... Sirius, is he free?" Harry said in surprise.</p><p>"However, he actually wants to snatch you away from me." Voldemort's big hand, touching Harry's skin, squeezed it gently against Harry's neck.<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort then drew Harry closer to him, put his head against Harry's neck and kissed gently, along the neck to the cheek, lips, and finally his ear.<br/>　　<br/>"I won't let anyone who wants to take you away."<br/>　　<br/>"Please, let them go." Harry reached out and touched Voldemort's face and said, "I will never leave you." He said affirmatively and vowed in his heart that he would not run away.</p><p>"I know you won't leave my side, but I won't allow them the opportunity to take you away." Voldemort extended his right hand to Harry's left.<br/>　　<br/>"Let me... I'll go back and make it clear."<br/>　　<br/>"Oh, do you want to go back?"<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort suddenly reached out and removed the silk scarf covering Harry's eyes, and forced Harry to look at his blood-red eyes. Harry looked at his eyes, felt his body was getting weak, his head could no longer think about anything, his mind went blank. The body was easily carried by Voldemort onto the only big bed in the room.<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort, who put Harry down, sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Harry, I can give you a chance to go back, within one month." He lowered his head and kissed Harry's forehead.<br/>　　<br/>"...Really?"<br/>　　<br/>"But for a month, you think carefully about the curse-affected relationship with me now, or you always want this in your heart."<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort disappeared.<br/>　　<br/>Harry was very confused, and Voldemort's words kept playing back in his mind. Then the door of the room opened and Harry saw Nagini.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, good morning." Nagini hissed slowly, crawling onto the big bed.</p><p>"Nagini, how come you?" Harry looked at Nagini's reptilian amber eyes, reflecting his face. Then Harry reached out and stroked Nagini's head.<br/>　　<br/>"Does Harry leave the master?"<br/>　　<br/>Nagini climbed from the bed to Harry's arm, the red snake letter poked out and retracted like a whip, making hissing syllables.<br/>　　<br/>"Yes... Tom, he gave me a month to return to Hogwarts." Harry lowered his head and said.<br/>　　<br/>"Master, he is very lonely because Harry is leaving. Please, don't go!" Nagini hissed. Although there was no voice, Harry felt Nagini's emotions.</p><p>"No, I want to go back to Hogwarts and see them."</p><p>"...Nagini knows, and will follow Harry back." Nagini seemed to wrap Harry's arm in a gloomy voice, and then Nagini became a snake tattoo.<br/>　　<br/>Harry looked at his arm and saw Nagini walking around him, then he got up and walked to the closet in front of him, opened it, and took out the clothes Voldemort had prepared for him, a regular blue short sleeve t-shirt And jeans.<br/>　　<br/>Finally, Harry put on the white cloak made for him by Voldemort, opened the door and walked out of the room.</p><p>Harry met Bellatrix Lestrange as she was walking through the corridor. She bowed to Harry with a reluctant expression. Any death eaters in the manor should be polite to Harry. And respect, this was the first order Voldemort gave to all the Death Eaters after he was reborn.<br/>　　<br/>"Potter... Sir, the master is waiting for you in the lobby." Bellatrix Lestrange said dumbly.<br/>　　<br/>When Harry heard it, he walked towards the hall, Bellatrix Lestrange behind him looked up at Harry with a hateful look, and then followed Harry's steps towards the hall.<br/>　　<br/>In the hall, Voldemort, sitting in a black armchair, played with his wand intently. By his side, six Death Eaters in black cloaks watched their master quietly.<br/>　　<br/>"Open the door."</p><p>Suddenly, Voldemort said slowly.<br/>　　<br/>Recently the Death Eater at the door of the hall opened the door, and when he saw that the person in front of him was Harry Potter, he immediately bowed slightly and made room for Harry to enter.<br/>　　<br/>Bellatrix Lestrange, who followed Harry, also walked into the hall, and Harry stepped closer to Voldemort, smiling and bowing to Voldemort, but Voldemort still did not stop playing with his wand. Bellatrix Lestrange had to get up and stand near the door.<br/>　　<br/>When Harry walked in front of Voldemort, Voldemort stopped and looked at Harry, then Harry bent down and kissed Voldemort's cheek.<br/>　　<br/>"Are you packed?"<br/>　　<br/>"It's packed, about Nagini..."</p><p>"I let it take care of you. I believe it can do it."<br/>　　<br/>"Thank you." Harry said with a smile.<br/>　　<br/>"It's been a long time since I saw you smile." Voldemort said, standing up and hugging Harry.<br/>　　<br/>The Death Eaters beside Voldemort and Harry were surprised. Their master never spoke in a snake-like voice in front of them, but in front of Harry Potter, most of their masters chose to communicate in a snake-like voice. On the other hand, Bellatrix Lestrange hated himself for not having a snakelike voice, and wished to hear the conversation between the master and the damn Potter.<br/>　　<br/>"Tom..." Harry said in amazement.<br/>　　<br/>"It's time to get out of here, Harry."</p><p>In the next second, Harry saw what seemed to be a familiar environment. He finally found himself in the screaming room. Voldemort had sent him to Hogsmeade. He observed in the screaming room for a while, then walked out of Shrieking Shack to Hogsmeade.<br/>　　<br/>When Harry stepped into Hogsmeade, he received two spell attacks from different directions. Harry swiftly opened the protection spell to block the attack. He heard a little wiping of branches and a man's gasp in the jungle, and Harry stretched out his wand to cast a disarming charm on one side of the jungle.<br/>　　<br/>After a while, there was no movement in the jungle.<br/>　　<br/>Harry walked slowly to the front of the jungle, pulled aside the branches and found that the attacker was Ron.<br/>　　<br/>"...Ron?" Harry asked in surprise.</p><p>"You are not qualified to call me, Potter!" Ron yelled excitedly, but he was struck by the disarming curse and stood up weakly, only to stare at Harry.<br/>　　<br/>"...Hehe...Mr. Weasley, can you get up?" Harry put away his wand and said to Ron.<br/>　　<br/>Ron looked at Harry in front of him and was puzzled. The Harry in front of him seemed to be the Harry he knew.<br/>　　<br/>"Aren't you... beside that person? Didn't you tell us to abandon you?"<br/>　　<br/>"...Yes." Harry lowered his eyes and said, "But I can't let you go." Then he grabbed Ron's outstretched hand and picked up Ron, and stooped to hold the wand on the ground to Ron.<br/>　　<br/>Ron hesitated for a moment, then reached out and took the wand in Harry's hand.</p><p>"Then you are really Harry Potter?"<br/>　　<br/>"On the express train in the first grade, my chocolate frog hit Dumbledore." Harry said with a smile.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, my good friend." Ron heard what Harry said and couldn't help but hug Harry and laughed loudly.<br/>　　<br/>"Thank you for believing in me, Ron."<br/>　<br/>Suddenly, a young man of about twenty years old walked out of the jungle and pointed his magic wand at Harry with a guarded face. "Ron, leave him, he is the enemy." The young man said to Ron and Harry in a warning tone.<br/>　　<br/>"Rivers, no, Harry is not an enemy!" Ron said nervously to the young man.</p><p>"It's not an enemy, he is simply, Harry Potter abandons us and works with that person." Rivers yelled excitedly.<br/>　　<br/>Harry looked at Rivers in silence, thinking that he was already an enemy in their minds, and it was conceivable that he would be very unwelcome to return to Hogwarts.<br/>　　<br/>"Ron, we will have a chance to meet again..."<br/>　　<br/>Harry didn't finish a word and suddenly disappeared in front of them.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry!" Ron saw Harry disappear and couldn't help but yelled, "Why, it's not easy to see Harry, why are you attacking him?" Then he walked towards Rivers and said angrily.<br/>　　<br/>"He's an enemy, Ron, be sober!" Rivers put his wand away and looked at Ron.<br/>　　<br/>"He is not, Harry will never be my enemy!"</p><p>After Ron finished speaking, he ignored Rivers, turned and walked back into the jungle. Rivers saw Ron walk back into the jungle, sighed, and followed Ron's pace.<br/>　　<br/>On the other hand, when Hermione in Hogwarts was walking towards the library, she found a tiny snake on the window frame in the corridor. She cautiously approached the front of the window frame and observed the tiny snake. It was bright green all over, about an inch long, and it moved very slowly.<br/>　　<br/>Suddenly, the tiny snake seemed to see her, and then Hermione seemed to feel the tiny snake watching her now. When she stared into the snake's eyes unconsciously, she was surprised to see Harry's face in the snake's eyes.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry?"</p><p>Hermione screamed in surprise, and immediately covered her mouth with her hands.<br/>　　<br/>Then the tiny snake climbed to the ground and slowly crawled towards the corridor outside the castle. Hermione was scared but followed it.<br/>　　<br/>They shuttled through the castle and walked to the front of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione saw the tiny snake passing through the grass. She stopped and looked at the jungle in front of her, because the Forbidden Forest brought her many memories.<br/>　　<br/>After that, she took a deep breath and walked into the forbidden forest.<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Harry's invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione took out her magic wand and walked forward cautiously. When she came under a big tree, something fell from the tree. Hermione immediately dodged. She found that it was a small bright green snake that had fallen down. I thought that little snake was just the little snake, it turned out to be waiting for her.</p><p>The little snake began to crawl away slowly. Hermione put down her wand and followed it. They passed through a lot of big trees. Hermione felt that the surroundings became dark. "Fluorescence flickers!" She stretched out her wand and said softly, the tip of the wand immediately glowed. And Hermione shone her wand at the snake.</p><p>They walked for a while, and Hermione saw a small lake in front of him. There was a thick tree trunk beside the small lake. On the tree trunk was a wizard in a white cloak sitting down. He stretched out his right hand and placed his head. There was a white owl surrounding him, and Hermione recognized that owl was Harry's pet Hedwig.</p><p>At that time, Hedwig landed on the wizard's right hand, "Hedwig, you have lost a lot. Fortunately, I bought food for you." The wizard smiled at Hedwig and said, and then took out some food in the cloak with his left hand. Feed things to Hedwig.<br/>　　<br/>"Hermione, come and sit down."<br/>　　<br/>After hearing the voice of the wizard, Hermione knew that the wizard was Harry. She walked safely out of the grass, approached the small lake, walked to the thick tree trunk, grabbed the trunk and climbed up.<br/>　　<br/>When Hermione climbed to the tree trunk, suddenly her weight was unstable and she was about to fall. She yelled in panic. At that time, Harry reached out in time to hold Hermione tightly and pulled her up and let her sit beside him.</p><p>"It's humid here, be careful," Harry said to Hermione.<br/>　　<br/>"...Harry, why are you here? Is Voldemort nearby?" Hermione thought to herself that Harry could not come here alone, as if Voldemort appeared midway last time.<br/>　　<br/>"He won't come, I'm alone."<br/>　　<br/>"Really?"<br/>　　<br/>"...He gave me one month of free time." Harry lowered his eyes and said, then he bent over to grab the bright green snake that had been beside him for some time, and let it slowly crawl on his arm. </p><p>Hermione was surprised that she hadn't noticed the little snake that led her just now. It was already on Harry's arm. She watched the little snake scream at Harry, and Harry used the snake tongue to communicate with it.<br/>　　<br/>"Lina said you are a very strange girl." Harry suddenly turned his head and said to Hermione.<br/>　　<br/>"what?"<br/>　　<br/>"Lina is that little snake. It told me that you only screamed when you first saw it, because most of the female humans it has seen screamed non-stop." Harry explained patiently What Little Snake Lina said.<br/>　　<br/>"Then am I weird? If it weren't for seeing your face in its eyes, I would have burned it to death with a spell!" Hermione said angrily when her eyes widened.</p><p>"Haha, luckily they can't hear what you are talking about." Harry laughed.<br/>　　<br/>"They?" Hermione heard what Harry said, "Harry, didn't you tell me that there are many snakes nearby?" She said loudly in panic.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione thought this was not a snake's den?<br/>　　<br/>"No, only Lina and Nagini." Harry said to Hermione with a smile.<br/>　　<br/>"Nagini?" Hermione asked with a puzzled expression.<br/>　　<br/>"Tom's pet."</p><p>"What? That person's pet?" Hermione exclaimed in surprise. She didn't expect that person would have a pet!<br/>　　<br/>"Nagini is a female snake, don't worry, she has become a tattoo on me."<br/>　　<br/>"……understood."<br/>　　<br/>After that, Harry began to tell Hermione about his life in the past few months, what happened to Ron, and was attacked by a wizard with Ron, etc., all of which said to Hermione.<br/>　　<br/>"...Harry, it is true that most wizards on our side have regarded you as an enemy." Hermione frowned, and she imagined the look of the adults in Hogwarts.</p><p>"I understand, so I can't see them openly, Hermione asks you to do me a favor." Harry said, looking at Hermione seriously.<br/>　　<br/>"We are friends and will definitely help you."<br/>　　<br/>"Hermione, I want you to arrange a time when I can meet Principal Dumbledore and Sirius."<br/>　　<br/>"No problem," Hermione said to Harry.<br/>　　<br/>"Thank you." After Harry finished speaking, "Hermione, it's already night, it's time to go back." Suddenly jumped down on the ground and turned and stretched out her left hand to Hermione.</p><p>"Yeah." Hermione nodded, then reached out and squeezed Harry's hand and jumped down.<br/>　　<br/>Harry and Hermione left the small lake and crossed the jungle. They walked a long way. When they finally saw Hogwarts Castle, Harry stopped.<br/>　　<br/>"Hermione, I sent you here, can you go back by yourself?" Harry turned to Hermione behind him.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, actually..." Hermione said again and again.<br/>　　<br/>"I believe they are starting to worry about you. After all, it is very dangerous to be alone now." Harry said with a smile.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry..."<br/>　　<br/>"Okay, go back." Harry said again. "Look, they are looking for you!" Harry said, pointing his finger outside the forest.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione turned around and saw a few lights swinging in front, followed by a few male voices calling her name non-stop.<br/>　　<br/>She wondered in distress why they appeared at this time?<br/>　　<br/>"Goodbye."</p><p>Harry disappeared in front of her.<br/>　　<br/>"I'm here!" Hermione sighed when she saw it, and then she yelled to indicate that she was here.<br/>　　<br/>"Girl, are you okay?" The wizard near Hermione walked up to her, and he asked breathlessly.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione shook her head.<br/>　　<br/>"That's fine, go back," he said to Hermione.<br/>　　<br/>At that time, Harry, who had disappeared, was behind them, hiding himself and watching Hermione and them leave the forbidden forest, and then he once again used Apparition and disappeared into the forest.</p><p>After a few days, Hermione waited for a letter from Harry to her. She listened to Harry’s request and told Principal Dumbledore and Sirius that she remembered that Sirius was very emotional after hearing it, no Stop saying that Harry would not leave them, and Principal Dumbledore just smiled, in fact, Hermione hoped that Harry would take the opportunity to leave that person.<br/>　　<br/>At this moment, a bird's sound reached Hermione's ear, and she immediately recognized that it was Hedwig's call. She ran to the only window of the bedroom and saw Hedwig in the distance preparing to land on the window.<br/>　　<br/>"Hedwig, thank you for your hard work." Hermione said to the white owl, and then she picked up the envelope on Hedwig's claw and read it down.</p><p>Miss Hermione:<br/>Tomorrow evening will come.<br/>PS, please let it rest.<br/>Fawn</p><p>After that, Hermione fed the prepared food to Hedwig and let it eat on the table in the room. And she left the girls' dormitory to go to the principal's room to inform Principal Dumbledore. When Hermione walked to the principal's room, she heard a conversation between Principal Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.<br/>　　<br/>"Albus, your body will not last that long, please come to the St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Injuries."<br/>　　<br/>"Minerva, I'm fine."<br/>　　<br/>"Albus..." When Professor McGonagall spoke again, President Dumbledore prevented Professor McGonagall from continuing. Because he felt someone behind their door.<br/>　　<br/>"Minerva, don't let people outside wait." Principal Dumbledore said to Professor McGonagall. Then Professor McGonagall waved the magic wand in his hand, and the door opened automatically. They saw Hermione.</p><p>Hermione was stunned for a moment when the door was opened, and then immediately nodded to Principal Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall in the room.</p><p>"Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" Principal Dumbledore asked with a smile.</p><p>"Principal Dumbledore, this letter is for you." The letter Hermione symbolized in her hand faced Principal Dumbledore.</p><p>"Oh, trouble you, Miss Granger." Principal Dumbledore took the letter in Hermione's hand and put it on the table. "I believe Professor McGonagall is willing to enjoy Hogg Watts afternoon sun." Then he turned to Professor McGonagall.</p><p>"Yeah." Professor McGonagall looked at Principal Dumbledore suspiciously. Although she didn't know who sent the letter to Albus, she knew that something big would happen soon, and she hoped Hogwarts would be safe.</p><p>"Miss Granger, let's go out." She said to Hermione.</p><p>Then Professor McGonagall and Hermione left the principal's room, and Principal Dumbledore picked up the letter on the table and read it. When he knew that Harry was near them, he smiled, thinking it was a good sign that Tom let Harry come back.<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Harry's heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the evening of the next day, Hermione finally avoided the sight of her classmates and walked out of the college common room to the principal's room. She was careful not to let other students find out, and naturally headed towards the principal's room.</p><p>When Hermione was walking through the corridor, she suddenly felt someone slowly approaching her behind her. She immediately turned around and found that she was the only one in the corridor and there were no students passing through the corridor, but she still felt the strange feeling. It was possible that she was over-minded in her heart, so she continued to walk towards the end of the corridor.</p><p>After a while, Hermione felt that feeling again. She turned her head again and felt that there was a person in front of her, "Is Harry?" She was not sure whether that person was Harry himself, she wondered. Asked.</p><p>"Ok."<br/>　　<br/>"Great."<br/>　　<br/>Hermione heard that it was Harry's voice, she yelled happily, "Come with me." Then she said in a low voice. After that, they finally walked to the principal's room, and Hermione knocked gently on the door.<br/>　　<br/>The door opened.</p><p>It was Principal Dumbledore who appeared, "Good night, Miss Granger." He smiled and said to Hermione, then let Hermione enter the principal's room, "Harry, you can show up and meet me." Said to the place next to Hermione.<br/>　　<br/>Then Harry appeared in front of them, "Principal Dumbledore, are you okay?" He looked at Principal Dumbledore and said with a worried expression.<br/>　　<br/>"I'm fine, Harry, don't worry," Principal Dumbledore said.<br/>　　<br/>"I see, is Sirius there?" Harry nodded, and then he found no sign of Sirius.<br/>　　<br/>"He'll be here soon..." When Principal Dumbledore was speaking to Harry, there was a knock on the door of the principal's room, Harry disappeared invisibly, and Principal Dumbledore picked up the wand that was on the table with a wave, the door opened.</p><p>T What appeared was Ron who had returned from Hogsmeade and Sirius who had just met Ron in the corridor. They saw Hermione in the principal's room besides Principal Dumbledore.<br/>　　<br/>"Hermione, why are you in Principal Dumbledore's office?" Ron asked in surprise.<br/>　　<br/>After Hermione looked at Principal Dumbledore, "I have something important to discuss with Principal Dumbledore." She slowly said to Ron, "Principal Dumbledore, thank you for your opinion. I will go back slowly. Think slowly." Then when she was about to leave the principal's room, she pulled Ron out.<br/>　　<br/>When Ron was dragged out by Hermione, he complained about why they went out and was suddenly kissed by Hermione, which made the whole person's mood float. He didn't pay attention to the conversation between Hermione and Principal Dumbledore just now, so he followed obediently. Hermione left the principal's room.<br/>　　<br/>After Principal Dumbledore saw Hermione and Ron leaving, "Harry, you can show up for Sirius to see." He turned to the location where Harry had disappeared.<br/>　　<br/>In the next second, Harry appeared in the spot just now.</p><p>"Harry?" Sirius saw Harry appear and asked Harry who was in front of him in an uncertain tone.<br/>　　<br/>"Sirius."<br/>　　<br/>Harry responded to Sirius with a smile.<br/>　　<br/>After hearing Harry's voice, Sirius excitedly ran to Harry and hugged him, "Harry, it is really Harry, great!" Sirius said happily.<br/>　　<br/>"Sirius, you're free, it's really great," Harry said with a big smile.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, there is something more important than when you come back. Even if I am still a fugitive, it is not as important as Harry." Sirius lowered his hand and bent over and said to Harry.</p><p>"Sirius...you don't need to be nice to me." Harry said sullenly, "I...I just came back to visit you, and then return to Tom's side." He looked at Sirius and Dumbledore. Principal Lido said.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, what are you talking about? Why are you going to return to Voldemort? You are crazy!" Sirius heard Harry talking like this and couldn't help but grab Harry's shoulder excitedly.<br/>　　<br/>Harry was gripped by Sirius's shoulders and felt the pain. He forcefully got rid of Sirius' actions. "Sirius, listen to me that I have fallen in love with him!" He told Sirius that he had never been in his heart. Feeling willing to admit.<br/>　　<br/>"...Harry, is what you just said is true?" Principal Dumbledore, who had not spoken a while ago, looked at him with a tentative look.<br/>　　<br/>"Yes, when Voldemort cast an ancient love spell on me so that I could not leave him..." Harry said slowly.<br/>　　<br/>When Harry wanted to say something but stopped, "That kind of love curse is a very special and most powerful type of curse. The curse needs to be in love with the caster in the heart of the caster for the curse to be effective." Principal Dumbledore spoke again.</p><p>"So you really fell in love with Voldemort?" Sirius's face became heavy when he heard it, and his voice became hoarse to ask Harry.<br/>　　<br/>"Yes." Harry nodded again.<br/>　　<br/>Principal Dumbledore sighed, "... Harry, remember what we said here at the opening ceremony?" Then he continued.<br/>　　<br/>"I remember that."<br/>　　<br/>"I once said that Tom is only a fourth-grade student, and we can change him with love." Principal Dumbledore walked to the principal's chair made of gold and sat down and said, looking at Harry.<br/>　　<br/>Harry nodded.<br/>　　<br/>"Then you can change him with your love?" Principal Dumbledore said to Harry.<br/>　　<br/>"Dumbledore!"</p><p>When Sirius heard what Principal Dumbledore said, he was surprised to stop him, "Sirius, I asked Harry if he was determined to do it." Principal Dumbledore looked at Sirius and pointed his finger at Harry.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, since Tom came here, he has changed you and changed, because you have unconsciously influenced each other." Principal Dumbledore said again.<br/>　　<br/>"Influencing each other..." Harry repeated what Principal Dumbledore said, and then he seemed to have figured it out, "Principal Dumbledore, I should go back to Tom's side, you take care." To Sirius and Dumbledore Principal Lido said.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, good luck." Principal Dumbledore said with a smile at Harry.<br/>　　<br/>"Sirius, I hope you know that I will not forget your feelings for me. Even if he decides to destroy the whole world or wants to hurt you, I will definitely stop him." Harry walked to Sirius and held out his hand tightly. Sirius' hand said.<br/>　　<br/>Sirius silently let go of Harry's hand, walked to the door and opened the door to leave the principal's room.<br/>　　<br/>"Sirius……"</p><p>"Sirius already understands what you want, but you can't accept it." Principal Dumbledore looked at Harry and said, "Harry, I believe you have understood what I said. I hope you will not regret it, because there is no second Next chance.” Principal Dumbledore said as he stared at a photo frame on his desk. There were three photos of similar children with red-brown hair and bright smiles.<br/>　　<br/>"I understand."<br/>　　<br/>Harry left first.<br/>　　<br/>"You like him very much and would like him to leave freely in your hug." Principal Dumbledore got up and got out of the chair and walked to the wall and gently stroked the wall and said slowly.<br/>　<br/>Harry hurried back to Voldemort without rest. When he passed a small village, he saw Death Eaters appearing there, so he hid himself and followed them.</p><p>Harry saw three Death Eaters entering a house. He decided to approach the house carefully. He heard them discussing.<br/>　　<br/>"Do you know why the master gave this order?" One of the Death Eaters asked the others.<br/>　　<br/>"Master is no longer what he used to be, he has changed a lot..." The response to the Death Eater was the Death Eater with a lower voice, "It became more unfathomable, and he could not understand the master's mind." Then he said to them. .<br/>　　<br/>"I agree that the master is indeed different. One time when Dolohov cast a torture curse on a Muggle woman, the master was there to watch. Suddenly the master told Dolohov to stop. If it was the previous owner, he would be excited. I watch, sometimes I don’t participate.” And the other Death Eater nodded and agreed with what the lower-sounding Death Eater said.<br/>　　<br/>"Now the master actually tells us to attack Muggles, try not to torture them with torture curses, it's a pity!" The Death Eater with a low voice, his voice full of pity.</p><p>Harry, who was eavesdropping outside, was surprised that Tom would give such an order after hearing what the low-voiced Death Eater said. Then he stepped out of the house and continued to walk quickly back to Voldemort's side.<br/>　　<br/>Harry used the Apparition to return to the gate of Riddle Manor. When he opened the gate and entered, two Death Eaters appeared in front of him. They bowed to him, and then led him into the manor.<br/>　　<br/>They entered the dining room through the corridor, and what Harry saw was a man with a handsome face eating his dinner gracefully like a nobleman.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, welcome back, have you had dinner?" Voldemort smiled when he saw Harry stop for dinner.<br/>　　<br/>Harry shook his head.<br/>　　<br/>"Come here." When Voldemort saw Harry shaking his head, he immediately called Harry to come to him.<br/>　　<br/>Harry followed Voldemort's words and walked next to him. Then Voldemort reached out and took Harry into his embrace. After Harry found a comfortable position, he took the fork on the plate and inserted the beef into the plate with one hand. Leech, Harry opened his mouth to eat the beef given by Voldemort.<br/>　　<br/>After a moment, the food on the plate was gone.</p><p>Voldemort thoughtfully wiped off the juice from the corner of Harry's mouth with a tissue, then Voldemort lowered his head and kissed Harry's small mouth. The Death Eaters beside them closed their eyes at the same time, as if they hadn't seen the master and Harry Potter lover actions , And then they heard the familiar cracking sound, they began to open their eyes one after another, and found that their master disappeared with Harry Potter.<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort and Harry were lying on the big bed at the same time. Voldemort grabbed Harry's head and kissed Harry's small mouth forcefully with his big hands. With the other hand, he gently unbuttoned Harry's clothes, from upper to lower body, Harry was completely naked on Voldemort. Before Voldemort's eyes, when Voldemort was about to untie his clothes, Harry stopped him.<br/>　　<br/>"Let me come, don't move tonight, I will do it." Harry blushed.<br/>　　<br/>It has always been Voldemort's initiative, and Harry enjoys it. Today is the first time to be so proactive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Hermione caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voldemort smiled and turned their positions upside down, lying on the bed by himself, hugging Harry and sitting on him. The blushing Harry unbuttoned Voldemort's clothes with trembling hands, one or two. Finally, all of them were unbuttoned. He leaned down and learned Voldemort's usual movements, holding the dogwood on his chest in his mouth and tearing it with his teeth.</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Voldemort couldn't help but want to ask him back because of Harry's irritable and green movements.<br/>　　<br/>Harry let go of the reddish side and attacked the other side until there was a faint smell of rust in his mouth. He stroked the swollen dogwood with satisfaction, and slowly started to attack below.<br/>　　<br/>Harry stepped back down Voldemort's pants, and his already swollen desire bounced out, hitting Harry in the face, and Harry stretched out his hand to surround it.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, move, hurry up!" Voldemort was almost unbearable, twisting his waist. Listening to Harry sliding his hands up and down, he felt that the things in his hands were getting bigger and hotter. It was so big that he couldn't hold his hands. It was so hot that he felt like burning his skin.</p><p>Suddenly, Harry lowered his head to hold the heat, Voldemort just felt a roar, and all the blood rushed to his head. This was the first time Harry had done it with his mouth, and his soft mouth was tightly wrapped around him. Half of the front end was not swallowed because it was too long.<br/>　　<br/>Harry kept thinking about Voldemort doing this in his mind on weekdays. For a while, he licked the lines on it with his tongue, and then gently bitten with his teeth, and worked hard to swallow everything in until his throat was deep. Place.<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort couldn't stand Harry's movements anymore, he directly held Harry's head by himself, straightened his waist and slammed, pressing against the deepest part of his throat every time.<br/>　　<br/>"Ah..." Voldemort stepped forward and finally broke out. The thick liquid shot into Harry's throat. "Ah, cough..." Harry coughed up at the slightly fishy liquid.</p><p>"Harry, why would you want to do this?" Seeing Harry coughing hard, Voldemort hurriedly hugged him and patted him on the back.<br/>　　<br/>"Ah...because I love you."<br/>　　<br/>"Harry doesn't need to say that." Voldemort didn't quite believe what Harry said. He thought Harry said this because of the love curse.<br/>　　<br/>"Really, I love you, it's not under the influence of a love spell at all." Harry was already blushing terribly, and said, looking at his beloved man in front of him.<br/>　　<br/>"I know." Voldemort stretched out his hand and kissed Harry on his little mouth again. When he wanted to reverse the position, Harry stopped him again.<br/>　　<br/>"I said, let me come."</p><p>"Okay, hurry up, you see that it is still raised so high," Voldemort looked at the desire that had already shed once and still held his head high with a "poor" look. "Harry, sit on it." Harry never knew Voldemort. He would actually look at him with that kind of pitiful eyes, his face flushed suddenly, he turned his head awkwardly, raised his hips, separated his crotches with his hands, his fingers were stained with the liquid just left in the corners of his mouth, and he expanded. He didn't sit on the high object until he thought it was enough.<br/>　　<br/>"Ah..." The two uttered at the same time, with the help of the weight of the body, the desire to be buried in the body, even the two spring bags squeezed in half.</p><p>Harry felt the back stuffed up, and the swelling made him feel a little uncomfortable. He twisted his waist sadly, but it moved the sharp weapons in his body.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, move it, move it up and down, yes, um..."<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort held Harry's waist with both hands. Harry sat on Voldemort's body and twisted his waist up and down, but couldn't get the release in front of him. So he half-squinted at Voldemort, but Voldemort motioned for him to come, helpless Harry. I had to rub the front up and down, and my body had to float up and down with the man.</p><p>"Ah...um...hurry up...Thom...hurry up..." I don't know when the initiative has been completely controlled by Voldemort, and Harry was just passively guided by Voldemort.<br/>　　<br/>"I...love, you...Tom..."<br/>　　<br/>"me too……"<br/>　　<br/>"Ah..." The two reached the highest peak at the same time, Voldemort shot hot liquid inside Harry, and Harry's liquid poured on their lower abdomen, particularly ambiguous.<br/>　　<br/>"Ah..." Voldemort, who had recovered from his orgasm, turned over and pressed Harry under him. The huge body was still swollen and the intestinal wall was stirred fiercely due to the change of position, making Harry couldn't help but yell. Came out.<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort kissed the red and swollen lips bitten by Harry himself during the climax, and began a new offensive. Suddenly a new round of vivid scenes began in the room.</p><p>"Tom, I decided to be with you, but I hope you can give up destroying the world." Harry put his head on Voldemort's shoulder and said weakly.<br/>　　<br/>"...Harry, Muggles, they won't accept us at all, they are afraid of magic at all," Voldemort said lowly.<br/>　　<br/>"They are afraid if they don't understand, as long as we let them understand..." Harry tried to explain.<br/>　　<br/>"You can live in peace... Harry, they will never. The stupid mother thought that she would get the love of a nasty Muggle man by using a love curse, but when she thought that a man really loved her, she released her love from the man. Cursed, in the end she... got abandoned by the inferior Muggles and gave birth to the boy cursed by his mother alone. The boy cursed by his mother stayed in a prison-like orphanage alone, enduring everyone watching with disgust He, until his eleventh birthday, he finally knew that he was a wizard. The boy was very happy. He and the children in the orphanage were completely different from the world. When the boy lived in school, he always treated his classmates in his own way. Finding that he could not get the approval of his classmates, he decided to change himself and become better, so that he could be good at communicating between professors and students, and use his face to get what he wanted. He hated all Muggle, especially his inferior Muggle father." Voldemort said calmly about his life experience.</p><p>Harry looked at Voldemort's face, thinking about what he said, he never understood how heartache Voldemort's growth was.<br/>　　<br/>"Tom, I'm sorry."<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, it's not your fault. I also want you to know that people are selfish animals and always want to be happy..." Voldemort reached out and touched Harry's face.<br/>　　<br/>"But there are also Muggles who accept us."<br/>　　<br/>"...I don't want to discuss this issue anymore."<br/>　　<br/>Although Voldemort said calmly, Harry felt that Voldemort was suppressing his emotions, and his eyes revealed that he did not want to discuss the Muggle acceptance of the magic world with him again.</p><p>Afterwards, Voldemort confessed to Harry that something was going on behind him, and instantly disappeared in front of him, "It seems that I don't matter in your heart, Tom." Harry sat weakly on the bed and said silently.<br/>　　<br/>When Hermione at Hogwarts learned from Headmaster Dumbledore that Harry had left, she was very disappointed. But when she recalled that when Harry took the initiative to find her, she already felt that they and Harry could no longer live like before, but she could not think that time was so fast.<br/>　　<br/>When Principal Dumbledore called her, Hermione expected something to happen. She took a deep breath and walked slowly to Principal Dumbledore.<br/>　　<br/>"Principal Dumbledore," Hermione said politely to Principal Dumbledore.<br/>　　<br/>"Miss Granger, he has left." Principal Dumbledore glanced at Hermione, then he spoke slowly.<br/>　　<br/>"Will not……"<br/>　　<br/>"He has made a choice, so Miss Granger hopes you believe his decision."<br/>　　<br/>"I... trust Harry."</p><p>Hermione sighed. Although she believed Harry, she didn't understand why Harry liked that person.<br/>　　<br/>She looked up at the sky, hoping that the sky could answer her troubles. At the same time, she was worried about Harry’s safety. Because Harry was now considered to be that person’s companion, Hermione was very afraid that Harry would be attacked by the Auror in the middle. Injured, but she still hoped that Harry would not regret making such a decision.<br/>　　<br/>At this time, Hermione heard Ron calling her. When she was about to get up, Ron was already in front of her, "Ron, what is it for me?" Hermione asked.<br/>　　<br/>"The Death Eater is now attacking Hogsmeade, Hermione, we are going to help!"<br/>　　<br/>After that, they followed the Auror team into Hogsmeade. When they entered the village, they were strongly attacked by the Death Eaters, and then the Auror counterattacked unwillingly, and countless spells flashed in the air. Hermione and Ron, who were avoiding the attack of the Death Eater, accidentally separated. She avoided the attacking Death Eater to find a place where she could hide easily.<br/>　　<br/>When Hermione saw a shop in front that seemed to be buying clothes, she decided to walk inside to avoid being tracked by the Death Eaters. She did not find that there was a Death Eater wearing a black cloak and a white skull mask standing behind her. Behind her, she raised her wand and cast a coma spell at Hermione.<br/>　　<br/>The next second, Hermione fainted to the ground.<br/>　　<br/>When the Death Eater walked to Hermione's side and cast a spell, his arm suddenly felt pain. He knew the master was calling them, so he hugged Hermione who was unconscious and disappeared here.</p><p>The Death Eater appeared in a big room, and he saw the Death Eaters present watching him. Although everyone was wearing a white skull mask, his obvious and strong eyes made him feel.<br/>　　<br/>"That girl, where did you find her?"<br/>　　<br/>The Death Eater was stunned when he heard their master's voice. He didn't think the master would be here. He roughly put down Hermione who was in a coma, and then bowed to Voldemort who was sitting in front of him.<br/>　　<br/>"Master, I found her near Hogsmeade."<br/>　　<br/>"Do you know who she is?"<br/>　　<br/>"I don't know..." He shuddered, "Master, I really don't know..." He crawled down to the ground in horror.<br/>　　<br/>"She's Hermione Granger, Harry's good friend." Voldemort slowly said the name of the girl who was unconscious on the ground, "Do you know now?" He stared at the Death Eater on the ground and said.</p><p>"I know, Master."<br/>　　<br/>"Then...Rossier, send Miss Granger to Harry safely and gently." Voldemort said, touching his fingers.<br/>　　<br/>One of the Death Eaters among the Death Eaters began to walk next to the Death Eater and Hermione, bent over to pick up the unconscious Hermione, and disappeared in front of them.<br/>　　<br/>"Well, Wake is ready to accept your punishment."<br/>　　<br/>Harry saw Hermione in front of his eyes and was completely stunned. At the same time he noticed that Hermione was in a coma now, "Why is Hermione here?" He turned around and asked the Death Eater who had sent Hermione.<br/>　　<br/>"It's the master who wants me to send her." The Death Eater disappeared in front of Harry after speaking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Leaving Riddle Manor (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You..." Harry asked before he had time. He had to watch the Death Eater disappear, "Oh, Hermione, why are you here?" Then he picked up Hermione who was on the ground and put it on the bed.<br/>　　<br/>"Because she and the Auror just fought against my servants in Hogsmeade, and they were caught by one of my servants."<br/>　　<br/>Suddenly, Harry heard Voldemort's voice, and he looked up and saw Voldemort sitting in the only armchair in the room. Harry looked at Voldemort's bright red eyes and said, "Thank you for not hurting her." Then Harry moved his gaze looking at Voldemort to Hermione's face.</p><p>"..." After Voldemort was silent for a while, he disappeared before Harry's eyes.<br/>　　<br/>"Sure enough..." Harry sighed again, regretting that he couldn't talk to Voldemort well, what he couldn't say normally since the last time.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione finally woke up. When she opened her eyes, she saw Harry. He was sitting in an armchair looking at the scenery outside. In an instant, Hermione felt that Harry was more mature than they thought. Hermione always thought She was the most mature of them, but she was wrong, it should be Harry who had experienced a lot more than them.</p><p>"You're awake," Harry said, turning his head to look at her.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, this is..." Hermione nodded, and then asked her to support her body against the pillow behind her, looking at Harry.<br/>　　<br/>"This is Riddle Manor," Harry replied.<br/>　　<br/>"...Riddle Manor...this is not us in that man's hands..." Hermione was stunned when she heard Harry's words, and then she said with an expression of disbelief.</p><p>"Hermione, they won't hurt you, but they shouldn't be able to go back to Hogwarts." Harry got up and walked over to the bed and sat down and said to Hermione.</p><p>"So... Harry, how do you know Ron and them?" Hermione recalled that she and Ron had been separated at Hogsmeade. She was now worried about Ron's safety and asked Harry in a panic.<br/>　　<br/>"Ron also participate?" Harry asked suspiciously. He did not expect Ron to participate in the war.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione nodded.</p><p>"He should be fine. I believe you should be hungry. I will call the house elf to get you some food." Harry said to Hermione with a smile.<br/>　　<br/>When Harry was getting up, "Harry... trouble you." Hermione grabbed his arm and said, but Harry sat down again and grabbed Hermione's hands.<br/>　　<br/>"Hermione, don't worry, Tom promised not to hurt you, including the Death Eaters," Harry said confidently.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, I have always believed in your words. I am not worried about my safety, but I am worried about you." Hermione said to her emerald green eyes, "I know you are in love with him, but you have thought about it. What happens when that person is defeated? Will you always follow him?" She in turn squeezed Harry's hand.<br/>　　<br/>"I will follow him to the ends of the world, even if anyone deals with him, I will try my best to protect him."</p><p>Hermione saw her emerald green eyes looking at her with a firm look, and at the same time she realized that Harry really fell in love with that person. "I understand, Harry, although I don't believe in that person, I will be your good friend no matter what." She said to Harry.<br/>　　<br/>Harry heard what Hermione said, "...Well, I'll call the house elf to get you some food." said with a helpless smile, but he was very grateful to Merlin for letting him know the person in front of him for four years Hermione.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione let go of Harry's hand.<br/>　　<br/>"Luo Dong," Harry called softly.<br/>　　<br/>Suddenly, a house elf appeared in front of them, and it immediately bowed to Harry, "Mr. Harry, what can Luodong do for you?" The house elf named Luodong then asked Harry and the others.Hermione saw her emerald green eyes looking at her with a firm look, and at the same time she realized that Harry really fell in love with that person. "I understand, Harry, although I don't believe in that person, I will be your good friend no matter what." She said to Harry.<br/>　　<br/>Harry heard what Hermione said, "...Well, I'll call the house elf to get you some food." said with a helpless smile, but he was very grateful to Merlin for letting him know the person in front of him for four years Hermione.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione let go of Harry's hand.<br/>　　<br/>"Luo Dong," Harry called softly.<br/>　　<br/>Suddenly, a house elf appeared in front of them, and it immediately bowed to Harry, "Mr. Harry, what can Luodong do for you?" The house elf named Luodong then asked Harry and the others.Hermione saw her emerald green eyes looking at her with a firm look, and at the same time she realized that Harry really fell in love with that person. "I understand, Harry, although I don't believe in that person, I will be your good friend no matter what." She said to Harry.<br/>　　<br/>Harry heard what Hermione said, "...Well, I'll call the house elf to get you some food." said with a helpless smile, but he was very grateful to Merlin for letting him know the person in front of him for four years Hermione.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione let go of Harry's hand.<br/>　　<br/>"Luo Dong," Harry called softly.<br/>　　<br/>Suddenly, a house elf appeared in front of them, and it immediately bowed to Harry, "Mr. Harry, what can Luodong do for you?" The house elf named Luodong then asked Harry and the others.Hermione saw her emerald green eyes looking at her with a firm look, and at the same time she realized that Harry really fell in love with that person. "I understand, Harry, although I don't believe in that person, I will be your good friend no matter what." She said to Harry.<br/>　　<br/>Harry heard what Hermione said, "...Well, I'll call the house elf to get you some food." said with a helpless smile, but he was very grateful to Merlin for letting him know the person in front of him for four years Hermione.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione let go of Harry's hand.<br/>　　<br/>"Luo Dong," Harry called softly.<br/>　　<br/>Suddenly, a house elf appeared in front of them, and it immediately bowed to Harry, "Mr. Harry, what can Luodong do for you?" The house elf named Luodong then asked Harry and the others.Hermione saw her emerald green eyes looking at her with a firm look, and at the same time she realized that Harry really fell in love with that person. "I understand, Harry, although I don't believe in that person, I will be your good friend no matter what." She said to Harry.<br/>　　<br/>Harry heard what Hermione said, "...Well, I'll call the house elf to get you some food." said with a helpless smile, but he was very grateful to Merlin for letting him know the person in front of him for four years Hermione.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione let go of Harry's hand.<br/>　　<br/>"Luo Dong," Harry called softly.<br/>　　<br/>Suddenly, a house elf appeared in front of them, and it immediately bowed to Harry, "Mr. Harry, what can Luodong do for you?" The house elf named Luodong then asked Harry and the others.</p><p>"Get some food suitable for Miss Hermione," Harry said to Luodong.<br/>　　<br/>"I understand, obey."<br/>　　<br/>Luodong disappeared in front of Harry and Hermione.<br/>　　<br/>"I hope the food at Luodong suits your taste. It's a bit perfectionism." Harry said to Hermione with a smile, then got up and sat back in the armchair. "After eating the food, go to bed again." He Speak again.<br/>　　<br/>After that, after Hermione finished eating, she couldn't help but began to feel tired in her eyes, and slowly fell asleep under Harry's sight. Harry saw that Hermione was asleep, then opened the door softly. When Harry left the room, he cast a spell on the door lock, this spell was able to protect Hermione from being harassed by some Death Eaters.</p><p>After Harry finished casting the spell, he walked to the rose garden he hadn't been to for a while to watch the roses. When he walked into the deepest part of the rose garden, he heard the voice of someone talking. When Harry listened attentively, he realized that Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were talking about something he didn't want to know.<br/>　　<br/>"Severus, when will you have to wait?" Lucius Malfoy lowered his tone and asked Severus Snape.<br/>　　<br/>"I don't know, but he said that it should be over soon..." Severus Snape said.<br/>　　<br/>"I can't wait. Since that person came back from the rebirth, he has become not the person we used to face. I can't grasp his thoughts. This is very scary." Lucius Malfoy said again.</p><p>"...We have to be patient, don't you remember who he cares about?"<br/>　　<br/>When Harry heard this, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy appeared in front of him, "Unexpectedly you are here?" Harry asked them with a surprised expression.<br/>　　<br/>"Did you hear our conversation?" Lucius Malfoy asked Harry with a slightly angry expression.<br/>　　<br/>"Lucius..." Severus Snape immediately stopped Lucius Malfoy. "As you have heard, we have already joined Dumbledore against him, and then we will execute him." Severus Nep looked at Harry and said, but saw Harry ignored him and turned away. "Finally, Dumbledore still hopes you can change his mind." Severus Snape faced Harry who was walking with them on his back. Say.<br/>　　<br/>Until Harry disappeared in front of their eyes, "Severus, can you rest assured that he won't tell that person if you let go?" Lucius Malfoy yelled at Severus Snape.</p><p>He won't..." Severus Snape said, staring at the exit of the rose garden.<br/>　　<br/>Harry kept walking. He kept thinking about the conversation between Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy just now. They were ready to fight Voldemort. He would not stop them because he thought if they succeeded, Voldemort would Give up the idea of changing the world. But he was worried that everything was not as smooth as he did, and he didn't want to see Voldemort being seriously injured or even dead.<br/>　　<br/>But now he is only sure that Severus Snape can help Hermione get out of here. Although Voldemort promised him to keep Hermione safe, Hogwarts is the safest place where Hermione should stay.</p><p>Harry was walking aimlessly around the manor. Many Death Eaters saw his behavior on the way. Harry didn't care about them. When he walked into the hall, he saw Voldemort playing wizard chess alone, and there were some people beside Voldemort. The two Death Eaters watched silently as their men were playing wizard chess.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, don't stand by the door, come and sit."<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort stared at the chessboard as if contemplatively, but he already knew Harry was by the door. The Death Eaters beside them couldn't help but feel cold, their master could know that someone was at the door.<br/>　　<br/>Harry obediently walked to the chair opposite Voldemort and sat down.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, do you like wizard chess? Knight, B12." Voldemort still looked at the chessboard and asked Harry.<br/>　　<br/>"like."</p><p>"Then let's go to the next game." Voldemort finally raised his head to look at Harry, and raised his hand to wave at the wizard chess game. The broken pieces returned to their original state, standing neatly on both sides of the board.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, you first." Voldemort said again.<br/>　　<br/>"Soldier, C6." After Harry finished speaking, the soldier on the chessboard moved on the space of C6.<br/>　　<br/>"Soldier, D6."<br/>　　<br/>At the same time, Voldemort issued an order for the soldiers on his chessboard to attack Harry's soldiers. The soldiers on Harry's chessboard lost to the soldiers on Voldemort's chessboard and were roughly broken.</p><p>Time passed for a while, and finally Voldemort won the chessboard. On the contrary, Harry was wiped out.<br/>　　<br/>"Witcher Chess is an activity that can move your mind. You can jump into the board and know your direction more clearly," Voldemort looked at Harry and said, "I believe Miss Hermione Granger, she should be awake, go see her ." He disappeared in the hall without waiting for Harry's response, and then the two Death Eaters behind Voldemort also disappeared.<br/>　　<br/>Harry saw that there was only himself in the hall, so he got up and left the hall and walked to the door of his room. He absently took out his wand and cast a spell to the door of the room, then the door made a "Kaka" sound and Harry opened the room. The door walked in and he saw Hermione who was sleeping on the bed wake up.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione slowly opened her eyes, saw the unfamiliar ceiling, and found that she was not in her bed. When she was thinking about getting up, she saw Harry standing by the door, and her mind began to remember that she was killed by that person. He fainted, was brought here under house arrest and was able to meet Harry.<br/>　　<br/>"Hermione, you just woke up." Harry smiled and walked to the bed and sat down and said to Hermione.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry."</p><p>Hermione also said to Harry, and when she wanted to get out of bed, Harry stopped her.<br/>　　<br/>"No, Hermione, you can't get out of bed before you recover." Harry said to Hermione's eyes.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione saw Harry resolutely preventing herself from getting out of bed. She only sat back in the middle of the bed, "Harry, although I am a captive, can I walk around the manor? And did they take my wand away? "Hermione asked.<br/>　　<br/>"You can walk around the manor, but you can only get out with my company, and your wand, I know it's in the hands of one of the Death Eaters."<br/>　　<br/>"Then I can't get it back."</p><p>"Don't worry, you can get your wand back someday." Harry said to Hermione, "Rodong." Then he called the house elf to appear.<br/>　　<br/>In an instant, Luo Dong appeared in front of them and bowed to Harry, "Mr. Harry, what's the matter with Luo Dong?" Luo Dong asked Harry and the others.<br/>　　<br/>"Prepare dinner for us," Harry said to Luodong.<br/>　　<br/>"I understand, Mr. Harry."<br/>　　<br/>Luo Dong disappeared into the room.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry...who owns this room?" Hermione suddenly remembered and asked.<br/>　　<br/>"It's mine, don't worry, after I have dinner with you, I will go to bed in another room." Harry said with a smile looking at Hermione.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, I..."</p><p>When Hermione wanted to explain, Luo Dong suddenly appeared. After he bowed to Harry, he clapped his hands in the air, and then two delicious dinners appeared in front of Harry and Hermione.<br/>　　<br/>"Hermione, let's have dinner first, and then talk about the topic just now." Harry said to Hermione.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione nodded.<br/>　　<br/>Afterwards, they seemed to happily enjoy their dinner when they were at Hogwarts school.<br/>　<br/>When Harry finished his last bite of fish, "It's delicious, is Hermione full?" He turned to her and asked.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione nodded.<br/>　　<br/>Then the plate disappeared on the table, and then two plates of dessert appeared in front of Harry and Hermione. Hermione saw that it was a beautiful cupcake. She couldn't help picking up one to eat. The entrance was very delicious.<br/>　　<br/>Harry saw that Hermione seemed to like cupcakes, "If you like, eat more." He picked up the cupcakes in front of him and put them on Hermione's plate, and said to Hermione.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, don't give it to me." Hermione stopped Harry by aloud.<br/>　　<br/>"Hermione, I said you need to replenish your energy now." Harry said again.</p><p>When Hermione heard what Harry said, she reached out and ate the little cake in front of her. Harry smiled when she saw Hermione eat the little cake.<br/>　　<br/>Harry saw Hermione finish eating, "Okay, it's not early, I'll see you tomorrow." He stood up and looked at Hermione and said, then turned and walked to the door to open it.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione called Harry.<br/>　　<br/>"I'm going to rest in another bedroom, you can stay here to sleep obediently." Harry left the room when he finished speaking, and cast a powerful protective charm on the door lock.<br/>　　<br/>Seeing that Harry had left, Hermione had to climb into the bed and close her eyes to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Leaving Riddle Manor (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the other hand, Harry walked to the study on the second floor. He saw Severus Snape standing here waiting for him, "Professor Snape." Harry walked to Severus Snape's Nodding in front of him.</p><p>"..." Severus Snape was silent.</p><p> "Professor Snape, I hope you can take Hermione out of here and return to Hogwarts." Harry said, looking at Severus Snape.</p><p> "...Yes, but your answer is by his side, so on this day, I am no longer your professor, but the enemy." Severus Snape said.</p><p>"I know."<br/>　　<br/>After Harry finished speaking, he turned and walked to the door of the study. When Severus Snape saw Harry leaving, he said softly.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, I wish you... good... luck." Harry headed towards the corridor of the bedroom, thinking in his mind that Principal Dumbledore was eager to fight back against Voldemort, including the Death Eaters here.<br/>　　<br/>He finally walked to the door of the bedroom. When he opened the door, he saw Voldemort sitting calmly in the armchair beside the bed with his eyes closed. Harry was surprised that Voldemort would know he was sleeping here tonight.<br/>　　<br/>"I asked the house elf named Luo Dong."</p><p>"..."<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, come here," Voldemort said again.<br/>　　<br/>Harry obeyed Voldemort's words, closed the door, walked to Voldemort's side, and automatically sat in Voldemort's arms.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry... Harry... Harry..." Voldemort just called his name in Harry's ear, picked him up, walked to the bed and put him down, gently hugging him to sleep.<br/>　　<br/>When Harry woke up, it was already morning. He called the house elf to prepare breakfast and sent it to Hermione’s room. After he changed his clothes, he left the bedroom and walked around the manor. Harry wanted to find out his name was Evan. Rozier's Death Eater, that Death Eater must have Hermione's wand in his hand, and he wants to help Hermione retrieve the wand from Evan Rozier.</p><p>Harry finally found Evan Rozier on the other side of the rose garden. He hid himself and looked at the Death Eater walking in the garden. Harry intuitively felt that the Death Eater was Evan Rozier.<br/>　　<br/>He slowly approached Evan Rozier, waiting for the opportunity to stun her with a spell.<br/>　　<br/>At this moment, Evan Rozier turned his back to Harry, and he took the opportunity to cast a fainting spell to attack Evan Rozier.<br/>　　<br/>Evan Rozier was hit by a fainting spell and fainted on the ground, then Harry walked to her and found Hermione’s wand, and then left the garden. When he walked back to the big house, he saw Severe Snape nodded slightly at him.<br/>　　<br/>Harry knew that Severus Snape was ready to take Hermione out of here.<br/>　　<br/>Harry then walked to the bedroom where Hermione had slept for a few days. He extended his wand to the lock to release the protection spell, and the door opened.<br/>　　<br/>Harry walked into the bedroom and saw that Hermione was awake. Hermione looked at the breakfast in front of her and did not start eating. "Hermione, why don't you eat something that doesn't suit your taste?" Harry asked.</p><p>Hermione was startled when she heard Harry's voice, "Harry, here you are. The breakfast is very rich. I was worried about what I should eat." Then she raised her head and said with a smile as Harry approached.<br/>　　<br/>"Then let's have breakfast together." After they finished eating, Harry took Hermione out of the big house to the deepest part of the rose garden. When Harry and Hermione walked to the rose garden, Hermione found Severus Snape Already here.<br/>　　<br/>"Time must be fast, we must leave at once," Severus Snape said to Harry and Hermione.<br/>　　<br/>"Professor Snape, Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked suspiciously.<br/>　　<br/>"You didn't tell her?" Severus Snape heard Hermione's words and immediately questioned Harry.</p><p>"Hermione, Professor Snape will take you back to Hogwarts." Harry said to Hermione.<br/>　　<br/>"I'm back at Hogwarts, so Harry, what about you, don't tell me you won't leave!" Hermione asked Harry excitedly.<br/>　　<br/>Harry nodded heavily.<br/>　　<br/>"No!" Hermione yelled, grabbing Harry's hand, "No, Harry, I don't want you to die, leave here with me and return to our place. I really don't want to see you hurt!" Said to Harry with tears.</p><p>"Hermione, listen well, it's my destiny to be with Tom, and this is my choice," Harry said loudly, grabbing Hermione's shoulder, "Hold your wand and don't go to the battlefield again, Hermione." Then Harry let go of Hermione, took out her wand and took Hermione's hand with her hand and placed it in Hermione's hand.<br/>　　<br/>"Time is up." Severus Snape clutched Hermione's clothes, then disappeared before Harry's eyes.<br/>　　<br/>When Harry turned around, he saw Voldemort standing behind him.<br/>　　<br/>"...Do you know the punishment for releasing a captive without permission?" Voldemort said, looking at Harry.<br/>　　<br/>"I am willing to accept any punishment," Harry said with a smile.<br/>　　<br/>"Confiscate the wand, you can't leave the bedroom for one step." After Voldemort finished speaking, the wand in Harry's bag quickly reached his hand, and Harry returned to the bedroom.</p><p>For several days in a row, only Luo Dong, the house elf, gave him food regularly.<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort had not come here to see him since that day. After a month of this, Harry still couldn't know the news outside. He had to wait for the food delivered by Luodong every day, but Harry wondered that Luodong had passed the time and had not appeared yet.<br/>　　<br/>He began to think nervously that the war had begun, so he went to the door and tried to open the door, but failed.<br/>　　<br/>Harry decided to try the wandless magic to make the door open. He tried several times, but the door remained closed and did not respond. He wiped off the sweat from his forehead, and continued to try to open the door with wandless magic. Finally, for the last time, Harry concentrated on looking at the door lock, chanting the spell in his heart, and the door finally opened with a "kaka".</p><p>When Harry immediately left the bedroom and walked out of the big house, he found that there was no one in the big house, and he felt a chill in his heart that Voldemort might be surrounded by them. He decided to stop, closed his eyes and thought of Voldemort in his heart, hoping to sense where Voldemort was. After a while, Harry opened his eyes and used his spirit to apparate and disappear into the big room.<br/>　　<br/>When Harry opened his eyes, he was in front of Voldemort. Harry saw everyone surrounding him. He turned his head and saw Voldemort looking at him. Harry couldn't see fear in Voldemort's eyes.<br/>　　<br/>Then Harry opened his hands to the Auror who surrounded him and Voldemort.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry Potter?"<br/>　　<br/>"Is he really Harry Potter?"</p><p>"Then he is the enemy, kill them!"<br/>　　<br/>Harry and Voldemort heard such remarks among them, but they did not attack them because they were afraid that Voldemort would use the Curse of Unforgiveness against them.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, come here." Voldemort called Harry, and hugged Harry forward, into his arms, "Why did you come here?" He asked him in Harry's ear, but looked at him. The Aurors surrounding them.<br/>　　<br/>"...You thought this would kill me." Voldemort yelled at the Auror in front of him.</p><p>"Tom, you give up."<br/>　　<br/>Harry and Voldemort heard Principal Dumbledore's voice, and they saw the Auror in front of him making a way to Principal Dumbledore.<br/>　　<br/>"Haha, Dumbledore, you think this will make me give up, it's impossible!" Voldemort smiled sarcastically at Principal Dumbledore.<br/>　　<br/>"Tom, you have no retreat." Dumbledore told Voldemort heavily.<br/>　　<br/>"There is no way out, Dumbledore, you will always be obsessed with the past..." Voldemort said calmly.<br/>　　<br/>But Harry felt that Voldemort's embrace of him strengthened. He looked back at Voldemort's face and saw that his eyes were deep.<br/>　　<br/>"Tom, you really want Harry to spend his life in Azbanka with you now," Dumbledore said.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, I will lift the love curse now, and then you can apparate and leave, or you can point your wand at me." Voldemort looked down at Harry and said.</p><p>"No, even if Tom removes the love curse, I won't leave!" Harry said to Voldemort.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry!" Voldemort frowned at Harry, then he sighed and patted Harry's heart with the hand holding Harry.<br/>　　<br/>In an instant, Harry felt something in his body leaving him. He looked at Voldemort's face and felt that Voldemort had become strange.<br/>　　<br/>"No..." Harry said with an unacceptable expression, "You can't hurt him!" He left Voldemort's arms, took a step and said loudly to them.<br/>　　<br/>The Auror in front of them looked at them in amazement, no one stopped them from speaking.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, are you really willing to follow me?" Voldemort said behind Harry.<br/>　　<br/>"Yes."</p><p>"Then listen to Harry, I won't make you regret it." Voldemort reached out to Harry after speaking.<br/>　　<br/>Harry reached out without hesitation and squeezed Voldemort's big hand, and they disappeared into the Aurors' eyes.<br/>　　<br/>Everyone present was stunned, and slowly someone started screaming and shouting, and Voldemort and Harry Potter disappeared. They began to reprimand the other party for not being able to kill the man.<br/>　　<br/>When they were terrified whether Voldemort would reappear in front of them, Dumbledore's eyes flashed for a moment.<br/>　　<br/>At that time, Harry and Voldemort appeared in a forest somewhere, "Tom, where are we?" Harry looked around and found that this was a place he had never been before, and then asked Voldemort.<br/>　　<br/>"Here is... ah..." When Voldemort spoke, he spits out blood and spilled on the ground.<br/>　<br/>Harry was frightened when he saw Voldemort vomiting blood. "Tom!" Harry shouted while supporting Voldemort.<br/>　　<br/>"Where are you hurt, let me see." Harry said with a worried expression on his face.<br/>　　<br/>"I'm fine, don't care." Voldemort said again, "Quickly get out of here, this is just the forest near Hogsmeade." Voldemort said to Harry, wiping the bloodshot from the corner of his mouth with his hand.<br/>　　<br/>"Okay, let's go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Escape from the UK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that, they used Apparition to leave the forest to find a hotel in the border area to rest. In the evening, Harry carefully used a towel to help Voldemort wipe his body, "Tom, your injury is very serious, and you really need potion treatment." Harry said to Voldemort while wiping.<br/>　　<br/>"No need."<br/>　　<br/>"but……"<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, my healing ability is very good, I can come by myself." Voldemort said to Harry.<br/>　　<br/>Harry nodded.<br/>　　<br/>Then Voldemort spoke the spell, his body gradually glowing white light, Harry saw the wound on Voldemort's body gradually stopped bleeding, and the wounded part began to clot. Harry was surprised that Voldemort's spell could immediately make the wound clot.</p><p>"Okay, Harry help me bandage the wound." Voldemort said to Harry who was taken aback for a moment.<br/>　　<br/>When Harry heard Voldemort's words, he cleverly helped Voldemort bandage the wound. Unfortunately, when Harry clumsily bandaged Voldemort's chest on the way, he accidentally hurt Voldemort, but Voldemort just kept frowning and silently watched Harry bandage him. Wounds. When Harry finally finished the bandaging procedure, it was past 12 o'clock. Harry remembered that they hadn't eaten anything from morning till now. He couldn't help sighing and complaining that he was clumsy, which prevented him and Voldemort from eating in the hotel bar dinner.<br/>　　<br/>"Let's go down together and ask if the lady boss has some food for us to eat." Voldemort said to Harry with a smile.<br/>　　<br/>Harry nodded again.</p><p>They got up and left the room and walked to the underground bar. When they approached the proprietress standing at the bar table, Harry heard a wizard discussing him and Voldemort nearby, and Harry unconsciously approached Voldemort's side.<br/>　　<br/>"It's okay, Harry." Voldemort reached out and squeezed Harry's hand.<br/>　　<br/>Then they walked to the lady boss, "Good night, ma'am, do you have dinner now?" Voldemort asked with a smile at the lady boss.<br/>　　<br/>"Young gentleman, of course I have two dinners. I am very happy to serve you." The lady boss said with a smile looking at the handsome young man in front of her.<br/>　　<br/>"thank you very much."</p><p>After that, the lady boss took two dinners and walked to the table and chairs where they sat down to put down the dinner. Then the lady boss cast a wink at Voldemort in front of Harry. At the same time, Harry, who was sitting opposite Voldemort, saw everything, and his heart Very angry, she looked at the boss’s wife with a trace of resentment, as if someone had robbed her of her favorite toy.<br/>　　<br/>Harry's reaction had been seen by Voldemort, and Voldemort's mouth was slightly smiling at that time.<br/>　　<br/>When they finished their dinner, Harry eagerly pulled Voldemort back to the room, then Harry let Voldemort sit by the bed, and he sat on the other bed with his back facing Voldemort.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry?"<br/>　　<br/>"What's the matter?" Harry asked glumly.</p><p>"Are you... uncomfortable? I just saw you eat very little." Voldemort asked Harry deliberately. He recalled that after Harry saw the boss's wife cast his eyes at him, Harry began to eat absently.<br/>　　<br/>"I didn't... it's okay, it's just that maybe I haven't eaten anything today. It's just a little uncomfortable to eat until now." Harry continued.<br/>　　<br/>"is it?"<br/>　　<br/>When Harry heard Voldemort's words and was about to speak, he felt a gentle embrace. He raised his head and saw Voldemort's face. "Tom?" Harry asked, looking at Voldemort suspiciously.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, I'm very happy that you will be jealous." Voldemort said, "Actually, I can't face whether you would point my wand at me mercilessly like a father after the love curse was lifted." He closed his eyes. Feel the warmth from Harry's body.<br/>　　<br/>"Tom, won't you be upset?" Harry asked Voldemort.<br/>　　<br/>"No, Harry, I love you." Voldemort moved Harry to face him, then he kissed Harry on the forehead after he finished speaking.<br/>　　<br/>Harry was flushed by Voldemort's kiss like this, and he lowered his head shyly not to look at Voldemort, until he heard Voldemort's chuckle, he raised his head.</p><p>"Harry, let's go to bed late at night," Voldemort said to Harry.<br/>　　<br/>Harry nodded, and he also began to feel tired, "Tom, good night." Then he lay on the bed and closed his eyes to sleep.<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort watched Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep. He quietly got out of bed and carefully climbed onto Harry's bed to hug Harry, and Voldemort closed his eyes to sleep.<br/>　　<br/>They slept in the same bed that night.<br/>　　<br/>The morning sun was shining gently on the earth. When Harry opened his eyes, he saw Voldemort’s sleeping face. Since they slept together on the same bed at Hogwarts, he never saw Voldemort’s sleeping face. It was found that Voldemort's face was more mature than before, with a noble temptation.<br/>　　<br/>When Harry wanted to reach out and touch Voldemort's face, "Good morning, Harry," Voldemort opened his mouth.</p><p>Harry was frightened by Voldemort's opening and speaking, "Good morning, Tom." He answered Voldemort.<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort opened his eyes to see Harry and smiled. "Can't you sleep?" He looked at Harry and said.<br/>　　<br/>"No," Harry shook his head. "It's just that I'm afraid that we will run away again soon after this is maintained." He lowered his eyes and said.<br/>　　<br/>"... Harry, I will make sure we are safe." Voldemort reached out and hugged Harry into his arms.<br/>　　<br/>Harry never doubted Voldemort's ability. He knew that Voldemort would protect him, but he was very tired of running for his life.<br/>　　<br/>Then, they spent every day in the hotel and had been staying for some time. When Harry and Voldemort were walking in the market near the hotel today, Voldemort found that there was an Auror nearby and they needed to leave here.</p><p>Harry and Voldemort hurried back to the hotel. Voldemort told Harry to go back to the room to pack up, and then walk to the bar by himself. Harry followed Voldemort's words and climbed the stairs, went to the room to pack their clothes and received a small suitcase. Inside.<br/>　　<br/>Then, the door opened, and Voldemort appeared. He walked in front of Harry, "Harry, we need to go further." Voldemort reached out and said to Harry.<br/>　　<br/>"Where to go?" Harry asked.<br/>　　<br/>"Germany, there is my base there." Voldemort said as he grabbed Harry's hand to Apparate.<br/>　　<br/>Then Harry felt a whirl, and opened his eyes to see himself and Voldemort in an old-style house. Voldemort let go of Harry's hand, turned around the room and saw the door, walked to the door, closed his eyes and reached out to face the door.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, walk behind me," he said.</p><p>When Harry heard Voldemort's words, he immediately walked behind Voldemort, and Voldemort issued a powerful magic power to control the door to open. After a while, the door opened. Voldemort turned around and reached out to hug Harry, keeping him in his arms.<br/>　　<br/>Then they walked out of the room and when they came to the hall, three or four wizards appeared around them.<br/>　　<br/>"Waiting for a long time, master," one of the wizards said, bowing to Voldemort.<br/>　　<br/>"I don't need you, disappear." Voldemort narrowed his eyes and lowered his tone several times because of what the wizard said.<br/>　　<br/>"Yes." They disappeared before Harry and Voldemort at the same time.<br/>　　<br/>"Who are they and why haven't I met them?" Harry asked Voldemort suspiciously.</p><p>"They are German wizards and my friends." Voldemort said, looking at Harry, and then he clasped Harry's body again.<br/>　　<br/>Then Voldemort and Harry walked to a room. They walked into the room beside a large bed and let Harry sit down on the bed. He walked back to the door and waved his hand, and the door closed automatically.<br/>　　<br/>"...Harry, we need to spend here tonight." Voldemort turned to Harry and said.<br/>　　<br/>"Is it safe here? This is not Britain..." Harry asked with a worried expression.<br/>　　<br/>"Don't worry, it's absolutely safe here while in England," Voldemort said as he reached out and touched Harry's face, then lowered his head to kiss his forehead.<br/>　　<br/>Harry nodded.</p><p>Voldemort widened the distance between him and Harry, and he went to the chair opposite the big bed and sat down.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, go to sleep, we have important things tomorrow, we need to leave early." He looked at Harry and said.<br/>　　<br/>"Then do you sleep? Your body needs rest."<br/>　　<br/>"You go to sleep."<br/>　　<br/>"but……"<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, I won't leave. You haven't slept well these days, now you need to rest. And I'm fine, the Dark Lord doesn't need to sleep." Voldemort said again.<br/>　　<br/>Harry sighed, then he got up and walked in front of Voldemort and put out his hand to hug Voldemort's head in his arms. "I said I can't sleep without you. Can you sleep with me?" Harry leaned close to Voldemort's head. Say.<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort was silent, and then he hugged Harry's body tightly and pulled Harry into his arms.<br/>　　<br/>"It really can't help you," Voldemort said with a smile.</p><p>Then Voldemort took Harry horizontally and walked to the bed to put Harry down, then climbed onto the bed and hugged Harry, "Now you can sleep," he said softly. Harry felt Voldemort's body temperature surrounding him, and gradually felt tired and closed his eyes and fell asleep.<br/>　　<br/>When Voldemort saw Harry finally falling asleep, he gently removed the hand holding Harry, then he got up from the big bed, and when he walked to the door, he turned and looked at Harry’s sleeping face before opening the door and leaving. Up.<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort walked into the hall and saw the wizards who had disappeared waiting for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Ocean Germany</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Master, you are welcome back." All the wizards present knelt down and said.</p><p> Voldemort went to the armchair in the hall and sat down, "Okay, tell me what interesting things you found during this time?" He said slowly, putting his hands on the armchair, ready to listen to the wizard's report.</p><p>"After the first letter sent by you, Master, we started to act. We investigated that Dumbledore and a wizard regularly contacted by letter." The one who opened the mouth was an older wizard, he said. Looking at Voldemort's blood-red eyes.<br/>　　<br/>"...Very good, what else is there?"<br/>　　<br/>"On another occasion when we were in Lands, we discovered that the British government Muggle officials and the German government officials had some close cooperation plans." said one of the wizards with an ugly knife mark on his face.</p><p>"Oh, it's an interesting thing, you continue to investigate." Voldemort said with his hand smoothing his chin.<br/>　　<br/>"Yes, master," they said in response. "There is one more thing I want you to do..." Voldemort said to the wizard who was kneeling on the ground, and then they disappeared into the room again.<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort lowered his head and folded his hands together on his chest, closing his eyes and thinking about what to do next. Although he and Harry were in Germany, they could not be taken lightly. There would be other Aurors chasing him outside.<br/>　　<br/>He couldn't let Harry suffer any harm, although he knew that when Harry was releasing the love curse, his eyes were already clear, and it was obvious that Harry didn't love him deeply enough.<br/>　　<br/>He thought of this and sighed softly.</p><p>Harry woke up from his sleep, he opened his eyes and saw that he was alone on the bed, and he could not see Voldemort. He opened the door and walked out of the room. He went through the corridor and found that the room was very large with many rooms inside.<br/>　　<br/>He opened one of the rooms and found that it was a study room with a large collection of books. He walked to one of the shelves and looked at it. He found that it was full of books in ancient characters. He picked up a book and opened it. It was full of words Harry hadn't seen before.<br/>　　<br/>"It's a book about curses."<br/>　　<br/>Harry looked up and turned around when he heard Voldemort's voice, and saw Voldemort leaning on the wall looking at him.<br/>　　<br/>"All the books here belong to you?" Harry asked in surprise.<br/>　　<br/>"A few of them were specially searched for, and most of them were given to me by "they" to please me." Voldemort walked to the nearest bookshelf, then took out one of the books and said, "By Marlow, the Middle Ages The little-known magic book." He opened one of the pages and said to Harry, and took the book in Harry's hand.<br/>　　<br/>"Who is the author?"</p><p>"Medieval German wizard, he wrote down the spell he had seen in his life, but his manuscript was burned in the fire, and his son inherited his knowledge and rewritten it again, but his son drank a lot of potions he studied. Death, his book was once again burned down by the Ministry of Magic for a crime deemed dangerous, and fortunately one of them escaped from the collection of an old wizard, and the last book now falls into your hands."<br/>　　<br/>"what?"<br/>　　<br/>"There is no time, Harry, we have to prepare quickly." Voldemort walked up to Harry and took the book in Harry's hand and said, then he put the book back to its original position.</p><p>Harry had to walk to Voldemort's side, and then follow him out of the study.<br/>　　<br/>When they came to the table next to the hall, "Harry, sit down, we need some food before we leave." Voldemort spoke to Harry and sat down.<br/>　　<br/>Harry also sat down.<br/>　　<br/>At the same time, two dishes of rich breakfast appeared in front of them on the dinner table. Harry looked at the breakfast in front of him in surprise. He did not expect that he could eat rich food here.<br/>　　<br/>"I hope it suits your taste and eat it quickly." Voldemort said with a smile at Harry.<br/>　　<br/>"That is……"<br/>　　<br/>"House elves cooked it."</p><p>Harry felt a little disbelief when he heard Voldemort's statement. The house elves he knew liked old traditional dishes very much and would not try new ones. Because they are afraid of punishment from the owner.<br/>　　<br/>Harry let go of his doubts, "Where are we going?" He asked Voldemort.<br/>　　<br/>"A mountain in a protected area."<br/>　　<br/>"Why are we going?" Harry asked.<br/>　　<br/>"Find an ancient crown." Voldemort put down his knife and fork and said to Harry.<br/>　　<br/>"crown?"</p><p>"It's the Royna Ravenclaw crown. I need it to accomplish one thing." Voldemort looked at Harry's eyes and said, "Okay, let's have breakfast." After he finished speaking, he started eating. Food on the plate.<br/>　　<br/>Harry also began to lower his head to eat breakfast.<br/>　　<br/>When Harry was eating the last bite, he saw Voldemort drinking a cup of coffee. In an instant Harry could see Voldemort's flat side, and then Harry found Voldemort just met his eyes.<br/>　　<br/>"It looks like you have finished eating, so let's go." Voldemort got up and walked to Harry's side and said to Harry with his hand out.<br/>　　<br/>Harry put his hand in Voldemort's hand, and they disappeared inside the house.<br/>　　<br/>After experiencing Apparition, Harry found them in a forest. He heard the sounds of birds and beasts in the forest.<br/>　　<br/>"This is the border of the reserve. There is magic to prevent the wizard from performing Apparition. We need to walk." Voldemort said to Harry.<br/>　　<br/>"Where are we going to find the Rowena Ravenclaw crown?" Harry asked, following Voldemort's footsteps.<br/>　　<br/>"A witch who has a close relationship with Rowena Ravenclaw." After Voldemort climbed out of a tree pole, he turned and reached out to Harry and said.<br/>　　<br/>"A relative?" Harry asked with a frown.</p><p>"It's her lover, Harry," Voldemort said with a playful smile.<br/>　　<br/>"What, lover, Ravenclaw's lover?" Harry said with an expression that was unbelievable.<br/>　　<br/>"When Ravenclaw was young, there was a handsome young wizard who admired her, but Ravenclaw, who was already a wife, knew that he could not betray her husband, so she gave her beloved crown to her young and affectionate lover." Voldemort said, "Her lover, gave the crown to his son, hoping that he can bring the crown to his beloved."<br/>　　<br/>"Then we are the descendants of the son who visited Ravenclaw's lover?" Harry showed a surprised hand expression.<br/>　　<br/>"Yes, it is his daughter to be correct. It seems that we need to leave here quickly. There is a train passing through this forest not far in front to reach where we are going." Voldemort turned his head and looked ahead.<br/>　　<br/>They began to travel through the jungle. Halfway through, Voldemort told Harry what the plants he had seen were useful. He also taught Harry about the history of Germany.</p><p>"How far are we to get there?" Ha asked Voldemort in front of him, using his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead.<br/>　　<br/>"Not far," Voldemort said to Harry after looking around, "I think we can take a break." Voldemort said when he saw Harry panting.<br/>　　<br/>Harry nodded when he heard it, and then sat down under a big tree nearby.<br/>　　<br/>At the same time Voldemort walked to Harry and sat down, and said to Harry, "Come and sit here, Harry." Then he patted his feet and motioned Harry to sit in his arms.<br/>　　<br/>Harry smiled and moved to Voldemort's arms, hugging Voldemort's waist, closing his eyes and listening to Voldemort's breathing.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, we are leaving."</p><p>Harry heard someone waking him up in a gentle voice in his sleep. He opened his eyes reluctantly and saw Voldemort looking at him with his blood-red eyes.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, get up." Voldemort said with a gentle smile when he saw Harry's confusion.<br/>　　<br/>After a yawn, Harry got up from Voldemort's arms lazily, seeing the sky begin to dim.<br/>　　<br/>"We have to get out of here quickly, it is very dangerous after nightfall," Voldemort said.<br/>　　<br/>Harry nodded.<br/>　　<br/>They set off again to leave the forest. After they had walked for an hour, Voldemort saw a train passing by them because they had already reached the village near the train station.<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort told Harry that they had arrived, and they needed to stay here for one night and take the train to find the witch tomorrow morning. They rested in a hotel with ancient walls and decorations.<br/>　　<br/>When Harry finished taking a bath, he saw Voldemort writing a letter, so he had to sit quietly on the bed and dry his hair with a towel.<br/>　　<br/>"come here."</p><p>Harry was taken aback when he heard Voldemort's voice, then he obediently walked to Voldemort's side.<br/>　　<br/>"Want to know who I am writing to?" Voldemort asked Harry.<br/>　　<br/>"Will you tell me?"<br/>　　<br/>"I'm writing to the witch, telling her that we may need two or three days to visit her." Voldemort said, pulling Harry into his arms.<br/>　　<br/>"Do you know that witch?"<br/>　　<br/>"It's a funny misunderstanding, let me know that witch." Voldemort lowered his head and kissed Harry's forehead.<br/>　　<br/>"What kind of person is she?"<br/>　　<br/>"Is an intelligent witch, she knows how to use two spells together. I am very interested in this, so I contacted her." Voldemort's eyes glowed.</p><p>Voldemort is very enthusiastic about learning knowledge. Harry thought to himself.<br/>　　<br/>The next day, Harry was awakened by Voldemort. They had breakfast and set off to take the train to find the witch.<br/>　　<br/>There were few passengers on the train. Harry and Voldemort sat in the last carriage. Harry looked at the spell book Voldemort had given him, and Voldemort read the daily newspaper he had just bought.<br/>　　<br/>In the middle of the journey, Harry would sometimes put down his books and asked Voldemort which spell was cast, or Voldemort took the initiative to teach Harry some spells he learned in the fifth or sixth grade.<br/>　　<br/>After one night, Harry and Voldemort arrived, and they began to travel through the jungle again.<br/>　　<br/>"Tom, how far are we to get there?" Harry asked, climbing up the boulder.<br/>　　<br/>"...Half an hour away, need to rest?" Voldemort turned to Harry.<br/>　　<br/>"No." Harry shook his head.</p><p>"Then let's keep going," Voldemort said.<br/>　　<br/>When they reached a certain distance, Voldemort stopped and Harry looked at Voldemort suspiciously.<br/>　　<br/>"Tom, what's the matter?" Harry asked Voldemort aloud.<br/>　　<br/>"We have arrived," Voldemort said, staring ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Rowena Ravenclaw Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry walked to Voldemort's side and saw a village under the mountainside not far ahead. It was a very old village. Harry and Voldemort walked to the deepest part of the village. There was a house with the appearance of a medieval building. Voldemort walked to the door and knocked on the door.<br/>　　<br/>Then the door opened and Voldemort entered the house first, and Harry followed him in.<br/>　　<br/>"Hello, Ms. Karen." Voldemort said hello to the old witch in front of them.<br/>　　<br/>Harry saw that Ms. Karen was an old man with gray hair and countless fine wrinkles on her face, but she did not lose sight of a lady with elegant features. He observed from her face that she was young, It must be a beautiful lady.<br/>　　<br/>"Hello, Riddle." Karen gave Voldemort a hug, and when she saw Harry, "that must be the person mentioned in your letter." She stretched out her hand and said in front of Harry.</p><p>"Hello, Ms. Karen." Harry looked at Voldemort suspiciously and shook hands with Karen.<br/>　　<br/>"Hello, Harry. Riddle often mentions you in his letters, I know he likes you very much." Karen said to Harry with a funny smile.<br/>　　<br/>Harry blushed after hearing it.<br/>　　<br/>"Well, Ms. Karen mind if we spend one night here?" Voldemort asked Karen with a smile.<br/>　　<br/>"Of course I don't mind. Oh, I need time to prepare the room. Riddle takes Harry out at this time." Karen said to Voldemort and Harry.</p><p>Voldemort and Harry followed Karen's suggestion to visit the village. They went to the village shop and saw some potions and items Harry had never seen before. They sat down by the small lake near the village.<br/>　　<br/>"What do you think of this place?" Voldemort asked.<br/>　　<br/>"It's beautiful here."<br/>　　<br/>"It's getting late... I believe Ms. Karen should have cleaned up the guest room, let's go back." Voldemort said to Harry with his usual expression.<br/>　　<br/>"Tom, are we here really just for the Ravenclaw crown?" Harry couldn't help but asked aloud. From the beginning, when Voldemort told to look for Ms. Karen, he had already wanted to ask Voldemort, but he hadn't asked Voldemort before, but now he couldn't help but speak out.</p><p>"...Harry, we are going back." Voldemort avoided Harry's question, just said to Harry, then turned to leave.<br/>　　<br/>"Tom, I really want to know what you think, I love you, please tell...I, I'm not a kid..." Harry also got up and shouted at Voldemort's back.<br/>　　<br/>"...Harry, you just need to love me." Voldemort turned to Harry and said.<br/>　　<br/>Harry was very dissatisfied with Voldemort's answer, he could only nod his head helplessly.<br/>　　<br/>As they walked silently all the way back to Ms. Karen's house, they saw the door of the house opened, and Voldemort saw that the door was forced to open by a spell. At that time, Voldemort's eyes became cruel, as if he saw a beast defending his territory.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, stand behind me," Voldemort said in a low tone.</p><p>Harry also noticed something was wrong inside, and obediently walked behind Voldemort.<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort took out his wand and used it to push the door open. They saw that there were traces of curses on the wall, and they walked in cautiously.<br/>　　<br/>When they reached the hall, Harry and Voldemort saw that every corner of the hall seemed to be ransacked and messed up.<br/>　　<br/>"Three wizards have been here..." Voldemort said. He felt that three different magic powers had cast spells here.<br/>　　<br/>"What?" Harry cried out in surprise.<br/>　　<br/>"There are three different powers that have cast spells. It seems that someone already knows where we are. Harry has the wand ready. They may be waiting for us upstairs." Voldemort walked up the stairs and turned to Harry.<br/>　　<br/>Harry took out his wand and followed Voldemort up the stairs.</p><p>When Voldemort and Harry walked into the hallway, Voldemort felt someone in the room at the end of the hallway.<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort turned to Harry and put his finger on his lips, making a quiet gesture, and then they walked slowly to the door, Voldemort reached out and twisted the lock to open the door.<br/>　　<br/>The door of the room opened, and they saw Ms. Karen sitting alone on her beige bed, staring blankly ahead.<br/>　　<br/>"Ms. Karen?" Harry frowned questioningly, approaching Ms. Karen and asked.<br/>　　<br/>The strange thing is that Ms. Karen just glanced at Harry, then looked back sluggishly forward.<br/>　　<br/>"Tom, what happened to Ms. Karen?"</p><p>"It seems that one of them is very good at the Stupefying Curse." Voldemort said with a playful smile, "A simple spell can be lifted." He walked to Ms. Karen and said.<br/>　　<br/>Ms. Karen looked up at Voldemort, not seeing anything in her eyes.<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort pressed the wand in his hand to her forehead, and then he recited an inconsistent spell in an ancient language that Harry had never heard before.<br/>　<br/>Harry saw Ms. Karen gradually regain consciousness.<br/>　　<br/>"Merlin, Riddle, thank you." Ms. Karen looked at Voldemort and said, "... just now three wizards forced me to open the door... I can't stop them... Ah, they took the crown, my crown..." She remembered the situation just now and spoke out intermittently.<br/>　　<br/>"I will get the crown back, Ms. Karen. Harry, let's go!" Voldemort said to Ms. Karen, who turned and left.<br/>　　<br/>"Ms. Karen, you are really fine. You can rest here. The house waits for me to return to its original appearance." Harry said to Ms. Karen.<br/>　　<br/>"No...no need anymore...thank you, I think you should follow Riddle to chase them." Ms. Karen reached out and grabbed Harry's hand and said, "Go ahead." Then she let go of Harry's hand. Said with a smile.</p><p>Harry nodded, and then he walked out of Ms. Karen's room. When he reached the door, he saw Voldemort standing there waiting for him.<br/>　　<br/>"Let's go," Voldemort said.<br/>　　<br/>When Harry walked out of the house, suddenly the house behind them began to change. From the traces of the spell on the facade to the roof, the house changed back to its original state.<br/>　　<br/>Harry turned and saw, then he smiled at Voldemort.<br/>　　<br/>He has changed.<br/>　　<br/>Harry thought to himself.</p><p>After they bid farewell to Ms. Karen, Voldemort used a spell that seemed to be a super induction spell to learn the whereabouts of the crown, and they began to track the whereabouts of the wizards.<br/>　　<br/>They passed through cities such as Arnsberg in North Rhine-Westphalia and Munich in Bavaria, and finally they tracked the wizard who took the Ravenclaw crown in Frankfurt, Hessen.<br/>　　<br/>They were in a Muggle hotel in Frankfurt, and Voldemort told Harry he knew the wizards were in a certain corner of Frankfurt.<br/>　　<br/>"It looks like they are here." Voldemort, who was sitting elegantly in the armchair in the room, said with a playful smile after reading the letter in his hand.<br/>　　<br/>"Why are they taking the Ravenclaw crown?" Harry sitting on the bed looked at Voldemort and asked.<br/>　　<br/>"Because they already know the secret of the Ravenclaw crown that can easily kill me," Voldemort said. "Of course they must first know how to unlock the protective spell I cast on the crown." He scratched gently with his left hand A brighter smile appeared on his chin.<br/>　　<br/>Harry was shocked by what Voldemort said.</p><p>"Why... why didn't you tell me this?"<br/>　　<br/>"...Harry, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know that I did a terrible thing in order to live forever." Voldemort got up and walked in front of Harry.<br/>　　<br/>"terror?"<br/>　　<br/>"The Horcrux is an immortal device. If you want to create a Horcrux, you must commit a heinous crime-murder, to tear the soul. Then, you must chant a spell to tear the soul apart. Flowing into an object, if you want to recover, you must sincerely repent and endure great pain, and I may be destroyed by pain. I created six Horcruxes, and the Ravenclaw Crown is one of them.” Voldemort reached out and stroked Harry. 'S face looked at Harry as if watching.<br/>　　<br/>"The other Horcruxes..." Harry asked worriedly.<br/>　　<br/>"When I left Hogwarts, it was all taken back." Voldemort said, "However, besides the Ravenclaw crown, there is another Horcrux that has not been recovered..." Voldemort raised Harry's Face, kiss his eyes, kiss his nose, but only gently slide over his lips, then slide down to his throat, open his mouth and bite there deliberately with his teeth.</p><p>Then Voldemort stroked every inch of Harry's skin with his other hand through his clothes, causing Harry to tremble.<br/>　　<br/>"Um... Tom..." Harry couldn't help but groan shyly.<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort chuckled lightly, knowing that Harry liked his action.<br/>　　<br/>As Voldemort played with Harry frantically and explored Harry’s body more frequently, Voldemort would clearly remember the location every time he found a sensitive zone of Harry, and then maliciously teased Harry all over his body in the next provocation. Trembling, trembling from the bottom of my heart for his actions.<br/>　　<br/>Harry looked at Voldemort helplessly.<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort saw that Harry's eyes were fogged with lust and looked very cute, and then he pulled Harry up. Voldemort climbed onto the bed and hugged Harry, and kissed Harry's lips passionately again.<br/>　　<br/>With the help of the sun slowly shining through the curtains of the hotel, it shone on every room in the hotel. Harry was also shone by the sun, and finally opened his eyes. What he saw was Voldemort's sleeping face.</p><p>Harry stretched out his hand on the sleeping man and gently traced the man's facial features, eyebrows, nose, and finally lips.<br/>　　<br/>"It seems that you are not bored with touching my face with your fingers every morning, Harry." The man still said without opening his eyes.<br/>　　<br/>"This will let me know that you are really by my side." Harry smiled softly at what the man said.<br/>　　<br/>"Well, I definitely feel you by my side, too." The man reached out and held Harry's waist, bringing him close to his arms.<br/>　　<br/>"Harry, I love you."<br/>　　<br/>As the man lowered his head to bury Harry's messy, smooth black hair, he said a word that moved Harry's heart.<br/>　　<br/>"Tom..."<br/>　　<br/>After hearing the man's words, Harry reached out and hugged the man's body tightly, closed his eyes and listened to the man's heartbeat.<br/>　　<br/>Harry hoped that the time would stay in this minute, he did feel Voldemort's love for him, and Voldemort also knew that Harry in his arms truly loved him.</p><p>The soul film belonging to him in Harry's body strongly told him last night that Harry loved him.<br/>　　<br/>In a relationship with an ancient spell of maternal love, he accidentally lurked his only soul film on the baby. After fourteen years, when he kissed the boy last night, the soul film in the boy reacted strongly. .<br/>　　<br/>wonderful.<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort thought.<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort opened his eyes, raised Harry's face, and lowered his head to kiss.<br/>　　<br/>When Harry was kissed by Voldemort, he was in a state of surprise. He was still not used to the behavior of Voldemort kissing him suddenly, so he froze for a moment, then relaxed his body to accept Voldemort's kiss.<br/>　　<br/>"Tom, don't you need to find out where they are?"</p><p>"Be patient, Harry, they are now trying to find a way to get rid of the protection spell I cast. We just need to reveal a little whereabouts and wait for them to find the door by themselves." Voldemort smiled successfully.<br/>　　<br/>Then they stayed in this hotel for three days, and what Voldemort said finally came true. While they were having dinner in the hotel restaurant, Voldemort observed that three wizards had arrived.<br/>　　<br/>"They are here."<br/>　　<br/>"So what are we going to do?"<br/>　　<br/>"Let's continue eating," Voldemort said after taking a bite of the salad.<br/>　　<br/>"Tom, they have the Ravenclaw crown in their hands, you are very dangerous now!" Harry said in a low tone.<br/>　　<br/>"They can't be relieved, unless..." When Voldemort said to Harry, he took the Ravenclaw crown and one of the wizards pointed at Voldemort with a magic wand behind them.<br/>　　<br/>"Sir, we want to ask you and your lover to go to a place with us." The wizard with blue eyes said with an ugly smile.<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort stood up silently, "Harry, let's go with them." Then he said to Harry.<br/>　　<br/>Voldemort and Harry quietly followed the wizard and his companions to the depths of a forest. They let Voldemort and Harry stand in a clearing in the forest. One of them went to take out the Ravenclaw crown, and the other two The wizards pointed their wands at them.<br/>　　<br/>"Listen, tell us quickly how to release the protection spell."<br/>　　<br/>When the wizard with blue eyes took the Ravenclaw crown and stood in front of them, the wizard behind Voldemort shouted.<br/>　　<br/>"If you don't cooperate..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>